


当你痛苦时

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Bruce has psychological problem, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Movie 1: Batman Begins (2005)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 113,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 他感觉到了愤怒，感觉到了破碎，但是更重要的是，他感觉到了有生以来像是第一次的，难以言喻的满足还有充实感充盈在了他的心间。让我就这样一直下去好不好。他像是这样地拽动着对方袖子，低低的呻吟着。我不想成为什么布鲁斯，也不想成为什么韦恩。我不想成为任何人，就让我这样下去，好不好。他期望着那个男人能够说好，说可以，说是，说任何他可以这么做的话。然而，当那些吻落在他的额头上时，他所获得的仍旧是一声冷酷无情的拒绝。“我不能这么做，韦恩先生。”当那个人开口时，他的声音又平静，又宁和，充满着一种让布鲁斯感到了尖锐的愤怒的安然。“因为首先，我们都知道，男人在床上说的话不能算数。其次。”倘若我这么做了，你最终还是会感到不会快乐的。你为什么会这么的不快乐呢，布鲁斯？35岁超/谎报年龄为19岁其实是17岁半的青年蝙的二代超蝙，时间线是《超人归来》后和《谍影之谜》前，非正统意义的h/c向。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 请务必确保自己知悉并且能够接受以下内容再行阅读。  
> 1\. 布鲁斯存在着无法和自己和解的心理问题，而在他还没有找定方向知道自己可以成为蝙蝠侠前的青春期，这种心理问题加剧了。  
> 2\. 布鲁斯在发现了超的秘密身份后，要求和他上床。  
> 3\. 在故事最开始的部分，布鲁斯谎报年龄为19岁，超对此有所怀疑，但是并不知情他当时17岁半。但不论如何，这是underage。  
> 以上。

“嗯……唔唔。呜、哈、哈啊……”

伴随着男人宛如呜咽一样的呻吟的，是床板在不停晃动时的吱呀作响。在沉闷的肉体的撞击还有挤尽情色的布料的摩擦的沙沙声中，隐约可以听到从连接处传来的，黏腻中透着几丝响亮感的水渍之声。

“呼呃……”小小声的，因为完全没有准备就被撞击到而发出的，从鼻腔倒吸了一口凉气似的声音，搭配上努力吞咽口水时产生的，因为嘴唇的颤动而变得宛如摇晃的果冻一般，像是讨着饶一样，亮晶晶中透着一点水一样的津泽的极尽忍耐的闷哼之声。

好热……好痛……好胀……

可能是因为屋内正在逐渐升温的温度吧，被按倒在床铺上，整个人连维持住一个用腿勾住对方的腰部的姿势都无法完全地稳定好，只得摇摇晃晃着，任由着身体被对方东拉西扯着的男孩，发出了一声含糊不清的，伴随着情欲还有痛苦的深深的叫喊。

“顶到太里面了。”他几乎是在乞求、哀求，向着正在侵犯着自己的男人挣扎着，发出身体快要到达极限了的，快一点停止的，混杂着哭音的呻吟。大概是想让对方停止下来，所以他伸手抓住了那个趴伏在他的身上的，像是正在享用着他，或者更像是狼一样，打算将他在活着的时候就让骨肉彻底地分离开的男人埋在自己肩头乌黑的头发。但是任何的拉扯还有喊叫都不能够阻止即将到来的一个显而易见的，令人耻辱到仅仅是想想就简直是要脸上发烧一般，无地自容式的令人羞愧的事实。

“……要、要不行了！”那一点都不像是一句情人在床笫间耳语时所应说出的，充满着快感或是骄傲的，好像是宣告着自己的结束还有对于对方的渴望的一句饱含期待的预告。当那句话从舌尖真的吐出来的时候，强烈的羞耻感配合着自己被人粗暴揉捏的胸口所传来的肿胀般的痛感，全都变成了宛如将要小便似的，却偏偏因为那挺立在两腿间的阴茎已经无物可吐，而只能氤氲在身体内部的，已经快要满溢而出的酸胀感。当超人再次撞击到那里的时候，缺氧的视线甚至因为男人凶猛的撞击而开始出现阵阵的青黑。

高潮。虽然这么说起来很是奇怪，但是布鲁斯知道正在自己身体里发生的那种感觉到底是什么样的一种东西。那是凭借普通的男性部分所不可能获得的，一种全靠在射精结束后的不应期间持续的刺激而出现的，仅靠身体的后穴就可以达成的，被医学称为前列腺高潮的令人羞耻的，他本来不应当享受的，隐秘而又罪恶的快乐。

失禁一样的感觉终于开始顺着他紧绷着的腹部一路蔓延而下，当汹涌的高潮感终于再也无法控制地淹没了他的意识的时候，这个将脸埋在男人的胸口，连腿合都合不拢着的男孩发出了“呜——”的一声，好像是哭泣似的，被人扼住了脖子一般细小而尖锐的，虚弱的尖音。而伴随着这像是信号一样的反应，大量早就被捣进了身体里的润滑的液体以一种热浪般澎湃的方式顺着他的身体从后穴中汹涌而出。脊椎下仿佛那里早就不复存在的酸胀的飘渺感，配合上双腿间传来的，被褥已经全部被弄得湿成了一团的耻辱感同时击中了他。以至于在被人再次撞击了两下，随即伴随着射精结束的动作被一同放开的男孩双腿无法筋挛，无法并拢地被迫大敞着，任由任何一个看到他这样的人低下头便可以发现，难以想象到底是经过了几次射入的乳白色的精液，正混着透明色的欲液，沿着男孩隐秘的后穴宛若溪水一样地潺潺流出……

被刚刚像是这样的操干，注入，乃至于现在，被彻底放开了的男孩正倒在这间不大的卧室小小的床铺之上。他原本应当极为漂亮的，熠熠生辉着的榛子色的眼睛此时此刻微微地阂上了一半，在不停颤抖的睫毛下，失去了焦距的眼睛就像是彻底被欲望淹没了似的，体现出某种宛如三级电影中，被献给了邪神并经历了肉体的极限处置的主人公才会拥有的，脆弱的失去了生命的无助的眼神。而盼随着这样常见的三级片电影里镜头的拉远，观众可以毫不意外地发现，歪在枕头上，仿佛彻底失去了意识一样的男孩子，拥有着的是正卡在成年与少年的关头，既可以说是还没有完全准备好的成年人，又可以说是过分成熟了的少年，像是这样同时兼备着成年男子的棱角阂少年男孩的柔韧的，漂亮的像是抹了蜜一样，因为汗水的反射而显得尤其动人而又色情的，充满着活力的躯体。

“……，……”从嘴里吐出的平静的呼吸，此时此刻，正在让这宛如电影里的祭品一样完美漂亮的身体出现一连串轻微的，只有活人才会拥有的静静的呼吸。当他这么做的时候，他几乎快看不见瞳孔的眼睛依旧盯视着天花板上某处看不见的虚无。直到有什么人从旁边像是拿到了什么的过来，俯下身，轻轻替他擦干额角还没有淌下的汗水。

“……做什么？”那个刚刚还仿佛失去了意识一样的男孩眨了眨眼睛，完全瞳距的眸子就像是在这个触觉出现的瞬间完成了聚焦一样，敏锐却又满是防备地瞥了一眼他。

“为你擦汗。”而那个就这样拿着毛巾，就像是为了表示并不是要做任何伤害你的事，你完全可以相信我的男人干脆耸了耸肩，带着仿佛开玩笑一样的意味举起了手的，用着一种和他刚刚的行动形成了截然相反的，平静中透着几分安然的神色，宁静地望着躺在床上的他。

布鲁斯眨了几下眼睛，在本能的反应过后，他终于让自己再次在月色的映射下看清了面前这个就好像是从来都没有像是野兽一样的侵犯他，也没有像是一个强奸者那样粗暴的占有他，从来没有在他哀求着不要时还在强迫他接受他的身体所不能承受的极限的入侵的，庄严而又宁静着的男人。

他确实是一个极为宁静的男人，任何一个人只消瞥上一眼他，就可以从他安然的神色中获得一种让人完全无法解释的，就好像自然而然是从人的心底涌出的，那样沉着而又冷静的安宁。他是一个长得非常英俊的男人，这诚然不错，而当他用着那股不知道在想着什么的，若有所思，心不在焉着的神气去望着随便什么地方时，他那仿佛古希腊式的，相貌堂堂、神圣庄严着的雕塑一样刀削斧刻的富有立体感的深邃的面孔则显露出仿佛像是天神一般，在某个非常遥远的地方静静眺望着这个世界的安静的神色。

很难想象就是刚刚这个男人在用这样的方式猛烈而又野蛮地侵犯着他，虽然，如果要换个角度来讲，像是这样缺乏着某种人情味儿的富有距离的脸，或许又比什么都更加适合地担任像是刚刚那样的非人般的野兽般的角色。只是，布鲁斯又返任自己躺在那儿，沉默着，看了会儿正挑着眉毛，像是关心一样地望着他，平和中透着几分从容的，男人宁静却又端庄的美丽的脸。

很难想象这个男人已经三十五岁了。虽然对于氪星人来说，三十五岁大概才刚刚相当于人类的十七八岁。但是总而言之，他的相貌中透出的，是一个才刚过二十多岁的人才会拥有的，纯净中让人目眩的美感。

布鲁斯伸出了一只手，就在那个男人移动起他的手指，试图帮他擦干眼角的眼泪还有早就已经干涸的，在性事中涌出的津液的时候，他挥开手，打开了它。“少来这套。”他的声音故意在粗鲁中透着几分的莽撞，就好像任何一个他这个年纪的男孩子所该有的，目无尊长式的惹人火大的语气。“不要以为你可以像是这样的讨好我。”

讨好你。那个男人挑起眉毛，就好像觉得这很有趣一样地在望着他。深蓝色的眼睛一动不动，望起来就像是深不可测的宇宙，又像是把一切视线都挡在了海面上的，不可捉摸的汪洋大海。

讨好你。那个男人还在用着一种好脾气的，或者说，完全没有被激怒的态度，像是第一次见到了人类的鹿一样，饶有兴趣地，充满着几分信任地打量着。“我为什么要讨好你？”

“为了不让我把你的秘密给说出去。”这么说着的男孩烦躁地吼了一声，他别开了眼，侧过了头，将他漂亮的脸蛋藏回到了枕头与被褥组成的柔软的丝织物中。当他试图表示他已经对男人厌烦至极了的时候，他扭动着的身体却因而出现了一丝饱含着情欲的，像是完全没有满足的，充满着渴求的混沌的颤抖。

他当然没有得到满足，虽然像是刚刚那样，胁迫甚至是要求世界上最坚硬也是最强大的男人占有自己，已经可以让数也数不清的女人或者男人为此感到深深的心醉，然而对于已经和超人有了相当多次的性经历的布鲁斯来说，他的夜晚在某种程度上才刚刚将要开始。他不是很在乎对于被这么要求地占有自己的超人来说，自己到底是有么像是个无可救药的性瘾患者——还是脾气烂透了，总是在发怒，不然，就是在发怒边缘的极不稳定的那一种。他也不会去想，在超人刚刚的视角里，像是那样直接地别开了眼睛，在超人试图关心自己时将他挥手打开，不仅如此，还粗暴地让他闭嘴的自己有多么的不合常理。

他为着自己胸口传来的肿胀的触感而发出了微弱的呻吟，而当他意识到更多还没有从他的体内流出的那些湿润的液体弄脏了他的大腿还有阴茎的根部时，混沌的空虚感再次让他发出了沉闷的，充满着渴求的，因为欲望而浸湿的无比虚弱着的声响。他因为身体里那好像永远都不会得到满足的空洞的吞噬而发出了轻轻的叹息，而当他终于从那种难堪的，让人仅仅是想起就会发出将从悬崖上坠落的野兽似的，低低的呜咽声中惊醒的同时，他终于意识到超人仍旧坐在那儿。

他用着那永远都让人捉摸不透的，深蓝色的眼睛，一动也不动地继续地望着他。

“你在做什么？”他烦躁地翻过了身，当更多的液体因为他的动作而纷纷从他的后穴坠落时，他感到了一种烦闷的饱含着耻辱的快乐感。这就好像是被迫展示着他已经被彻底操开了的，湿漉漉的，才刚刚喂饱就又觉得饿了的小小的嘴巴。如果他们是在一篇专门供人享乐的黄色文学里，那么布鲁斯知道他到底会被怎么形容。不知廉耻的荡妇，或者比那更糟的仿佛是几块钱就可以被上一次的肮脏下贱的婊子。但是往好处想，就算是那些哥谭街头随处都是的婊子们，她们也是不会让男人免费来上自己的呢。更不用说，像是布鲁斯现在这样，在抓住了别人的把柄以后甚至主动过去要求别人来操他。

他因为这种罪恶的念头，包括自己下贱的举动而感到了一阵轻微的兴奋感，就好像是在头晕目眩当中失去了平衡，从高处一头栽下时的微醺般的愉快感。就是这种罪恶的快乐感，才让他时至今日仍然不肯满足地，微微地用脚踹了下坐在他的面前，仍旧在用着某种平静的不带评判的眼神注视着自己的超人说。“再来一次。”

再来一次。

如果说超人对此表现出任何的，“你不该如此”的古怪的神色，那么布鲁斯发誓他要为此反胃到底，他已经意识到了，面对此情此景，任何一个处于超人这个位置的男人——只要不是超人——都绝对会为此发出一连串的讥笑，或者，是绝对不会停止的说教。他还从来没有和别的男人上过什么床，但是本能告诉他，他们会很乐于教导再肉欲中迷失了自我的韦恩先生，韦恩家的小少爷，什么叫做节制，什么叫做廉耻，什么叫做人不能是为了自己的欲望而活着。

但是超人却并没有，他只是停顿了片刻，然后在真的探身过来的时候微微地眨了眨他深蓝色的眼睛。

那是少数的，布鲁斯觉得，这就是为什么他从千百万人中选中了他，相中了他，与此同时，在真的得手之后还迟迟没有因为玩腻了而随手抛弃他的原因之一。

当超人的身体再次覆在他身上的时候，他为着这样的接触而颤动了一下。低低的、沙哑的呻吟声从喉咙中无法控制地钻出。他光裸着的肩膀在超人的手掌间摩擦着，显现出某种宛若挣扎似的挣动感。

“我要你比刚刚还要粗暴地操我。”当他开口时，他的语调中同时包含着任性无礼，还有某种因为自己强行说出了这样的话而感到羞耻的，他早年受过的教育所造成的微弱的快乐感。快乐感，那正是他所要追求的，这让他甚至可以尽可能地无视掉超人目光的，只顾自己的情绪快活地任性地开口。“我要你在做的时候按住我的肩部——我不喜欢像是刚刚那样，好像我稍稍一用力就可以把你推走一样的挣扎余地很大的空间感。”

“你知道吗？如果你想找个调教你的dom，或者说，像你喜欢的那样侵犯你的虐待狂，你只要付钱，就有的是人想要爬到床上来上你。”这是他们第一次在房间里独处时，那个听他说完他的全部要求后，抱着个双手，距离他不远不近，刚刚好就是位于礼貌和转身离开的中间点之上的超人开口说过的一句话。当然，对于绝大多数超人的崇拜者，恨不得跪下去亲吻超人的双脚的狂信者来说，听到像是dom，虐待狂或者上你之类的词从超人的舌头上吐出来这件事本身就足以严重到导致西边的海洋全部倒流。然而对于布鲁斯来说，他接下来要做的，可比这简单的渎神要来得更加的罪恶。

“我就是要你来操我。”他简洁而又平静地说，尽他所能地维持住自己的面部表情，至少，不会遗漏出任何的产自本能的，还没有真正做过什么坏事的男孩第一次尝试这种事时，不管是对接下来的性还是现在逼迫一个不情愿的人去做自己不情愿做的事所产生的微弱的惊慌。

他确实是一个充满着罪恶的男人，那些节目还有报纸里都说了，他是个放荡、罪恶、乐于勾搭他纯洁善良的女同学们的，花天酒地，没有良心，旷课和飙车记录足足有厚厚一沓，没有现在就去少管所完全就是靠自己父母留下的身份庇荫的哥谭浪荡子。

可是当他现在，坐在床上，看着超人，却无法控制地伸出舌头，微微地舔了一会儿嘴唇。

有那么一部分的他甚至想要在这一刻突然说，果然还是算了，他甚至想要让他微笑，举起双手，礼貌而又客气地表示说，真是对不起。

误会，一切都不过是一场误会。

但是与此同时，更多部分的他对于接下来发生的事感到满怀期待。

胁迫，胁迫这个来自大都会的超人，胁迫这个世界上最有力量，也是最为危险的男子。

他要胁迫超人过来上他，不仅如此，还要让超人尽他所能地羞辱他。而不知为何，仅仅是这个念头，就让布鲁斯的胸口感到了一阵难以言喻的，像是被什么东西拉扯的，所有东西都扯坏了，只有某个伤口还在潺潺地滴着血的无比强烈的心跳。那些罪恶的快感此刻正沿着他的脊柱一路上行，它们小小的绽放，就像是一朵接着一朵盛开的罪恶之花。

这跟你是不是超人没有关系。某个更加和善的部分，看着此时此刻抱着手，若有所思地凝望着他的超人，想要试图对他解释说。这跟克拉克·肯特——这个说起来带着几分好笑的伪造的名字——是否要作为被亵渎的对象，被迫展现出自己的情欲没有任何关系。这跟克拉克无关。

而布鲁斯只是喜欢亵渎，他只是喜欢无药可救地逼迫一个一心只是想要帮助他人，善良、温柔，被认为是这个世纪的超级英雄的男人做出他不愿为之的丑事。

他当然不可能真的要求超人去做杀人放火的坏事——先不论超人是否会真的同意，就算是布鲁斯，他也觉得没有必要再把多余的人从这些事之外给强行的拉扯进来——他也不打算让超人光着屁股，赤身裸体地绕着大都会环绕一圈。先不论这些行为到底能给布鲁斯带来什么样的好处，看到超人形象的陨落对于布鲁斯来说是全无意义的，更不消说，他有点怀疑，就算他当真这么威胁他，超人也只会神色如常地耸一耸肩。

他完全不会因为布鲁斯像是这样的胁迫他而裸露身体时感到一丝一毫的羞愧。

不。那不行。

布鲁斯的行为所要取悦的只能是布鲁斯他自己，他自甘堕落的行为要羞辱的也只能是布鲁斯自己。

那种感觉就好像是当学校真的发下成绩单来的时候，他带着满纸的C，D，还有老师“韦恩先生已经证明了自己在这门学科上无药可救”的评价回到家中，面对着那个对着成绩单凝神长久，以至于说让人怀疑他到底从那张成绩单上看到了什么的，沉默的阿尔弗雷德。只不过如果他是面对着阿尔弗雷德的话，他是一定会感到愧疚的，这个从小照顾他到大的老人。

“我相信以您的水平，考取一个比这更高的成绩实在是不费吹灰之力。”他当然知道阿尔弗雷德说出的是简单而又清晰明了的真相。他知道阿尔弗雷德清楚自己的智力水平，就好像他知道阿尔弗雷德知道自己小时候，在他还乐意学习的时候，到底看过了多少的书。他知道阿尔弗雷德都知道。而这就让阿尔弗雷德对他愈发长久的注视显得更加地令人难以忍受起来。“唯一的问题在于，布鲁斯老爷，为什么您就是不想？”

为什么布鲁斯就是不想？

这就好比是在问着另一个布鲁斯同样也无法回答的问题：为什么布鲁斯一定要想？

“考取一个更好的成绩，考虑到介于我不管变成什么样都一定会被普林斯顿录取的份上，到底有什么用处吗，我亲爱的阿尔弗雷德？”当他心不在焉地将书包甩在一边的肩膀上，抓起餐盘里早就放好的那些层层叠叠的小甜饼，愧疚——但是打定了主意要当作没注意到地，将那些还温热着的，一看就是为了某个人的回家而专门制作了的，甜点和饮料一起端进自己的房间时，布鲁斯就是这么回答的阿尔弗雷德。“我不觉得自己有必要浪费这个时间，考虑到所有的东西都已经替我准备好了——我干嘛要为此而付出努力呢，阿福？”

他的父亲执意要成为一名外科医生，他拯救了数也数不清的男人还有女人，他的韦恩集团的慈善计划比哥谭任何一家的企业都要更多地救助了那些街头的流浪儿。

但是那到底有什么用处呢？“这个地方还是一如既往。”

似乎没有什么人真的获得哪怕前进的小小的一步，就好像也没有什么人真的因为没有了韦恩企业的资助而就此丧命。

那些应当死去的人还是全部死去了，徒留下一些你感到奇怪，为什么他们还是没有死掉的人活着，残存在这个世上。

“我对所有要让我不得不吃到一些苦头的活动敬谢不敏。考虑到即使我吃了这些苦头，也和没有吃没有任何的区别。”

“像是咱们这样的有钱人，天生就不需要和那些没有钱还苦哈哈，削尖了头才能靠成绩考上这所中学的穷鬼们有任何的相同——即使是所谓的天道酬勤又怎么样？所谓的美国梦，不过就是让这群穷鬼最后进了我们的企业给我们打工罢了。”

这是那些和布鲁斯成天到晚混在一起的，贵族中学的狐朋狗友们在看到布鲁斯的成绩单时吐出的那些说辞。

“讲真的，布鲁斯，我真的羡慕你，没有了爸爸，也没有了唠叨的老妈。他们成天到晚在家里和我念，就算我们家时代都可以进入哈佛，如果我坚持获得连续四年挂科的绩点，那么多少家里的面子也不会好看。我真的羡慕你，布鲁斯。”他们喋喋不休地说道。“真的，看，布鲁斯，你一旦年满二十一就可以拿到你父母所有的钱，这个世界根本没有什么人可以管得住你。”

根本没有什么人就可以管得住他。

而这也就是为什么布鲁斯会显得愈加堕落。

“近年来，因为放荡、堕落以及傲慢而日益成为媒体关注对象的布鲁斯·韦恩，实际上也不过是个还没有从自己的父母的死亡中走出来的迷途的小孩子，要我说，他实际上一直在重复同一个夜晚，关于他的父母的死亡，还有他最亲近也是最信任的人的撒手人寰。”那些电视上的学者们，所谓青少年儿童的行为研究专家这么侃侃而谈地分析他道。“他是个非常可怜的小孩子，不仅仅是因为他从此缺少了父母的关爱，也是因为他人生的路上缺少了名为父亲还有母亲的偶像一般的形象。我们每个人都多多少少需要从自己的父母身上，通过模仿，来获得一点儿什么。而韦恩先生缺乏的不仅仅是来自家人的信任与关爱，他还缺乏榜样，缺乏人生的风向标。”

我们呼吁大众更加关爱这位被媒体折磨得快要发了疯，以至于出现了一些需要矫正的行为的韦恩先生。这是那些将他作为典型的儿童受创后行为失常的案例的心理学家的总结陈词。我们呼吁给予韦恩先生更多的爱，还有更多的安全感。

“我看不出我还需要怎么样的安全感，就好像我也看不出到底什么样的人才会觉得我真正可怜。”这是第二天，在上学的路上被人拦住的，甚至是有意没有在校门关闭前进入学校中，几乎是挑衅一样地，站在学校的大门前被媒体环绕着拍照的布鲁斯。“我很有钱，老天，我有钱到一般人想都想不出来。我可以把钞票从韦恩大厦的顶楼抛下去，让那些所谓同情我的人趴在地上狗一样地到处捡。到底什么样的人才会觉得有我这样自由自在的生活竟然会显得可怜。”

有钱人的快乐你们享受不到，也理解不了。

这成功换回了他在那个将要毕业时就彻底解散了的，但是很有可能会在其后又延续上很多年——当他们全部回到哥谭时，将要以哥谭经济命脉的掌权人的方式彼此重识得狐朋狗友们心中不可动摇的威望。

“干得好，布鲁西。”他们拍着他的肩膀，用数不清的笑容还有颇为崇拜的吹捧迎接着这位刚刚在娱乐媒体前表达了自己不屑的哥谭未加冕的国王大人。“就是这样，让他们看看你的厉害！嘿，你还别说——在这之前，我还以为你真的怕了呢？”

你不会真的怕了吧，嗯，布鲁斯？布鲁西？我们小可怜的，需要人亲亲抱抱才能好起来的，可怜可爱的布鲁西？

那些当然不过是一些可以当作放屁一样随便听听就得了的废话，就好像是，那些真的因为新闻里的内容而心动，跑来试图让布鲁斯感到来自女性的呵护与关怀的可怜的同班女生。

“哦，算了吧，凯西。”当他拒绝掉那个对于他尤其执着的女孩的时候，他回过头，歪着脸，显露出了一个十足的，漫不经心，无意冒犯，却又偏偏，能将自己的轻蔑感表现的九成九的虚无缥缈式的讨人欢心的笑容。“就你这样的胸脯，还想给我母性的怀抱。我还不如回家去找内衣模特的人偶随便耍耍。”

这样的话当然很伤人，但是也很有效。布鲁斯·韦恩无药可救的说法再次在学校中蔓延开来。还有几个老师对于布鲁斯有点自己的看法，而为了让他们意识到自己错了，布鲁斯不得不专门和他的朋友们一起抽了个时间，跑到那些老师小得可怜的后院后，用石头砸碎他们刚刚买回来的窗户玻璃。

韦恩先生是一个十足的问题少年。他脑袋或许聪明，但是从不用在正道上。不仅如此，那种毫不认真的，没有一点责任感的人生态度让他成为了一个无药可救的人为灾害。他毫无疑问就是那种父母死后因为过多的溺爱而彻底没救了的典型青年。

在瑞秋早就对他失去了信心，在他初中开始的行为不端后就拒绝和他这样的男孩扯上关系的如今，这个世界上唯一相信，他的布鲁斯老爷其实仍旧是个好人的，只有那个会在家等着他，为他做上满满一烤箱的甜饼，然后耐心地等待着他，好像永远都不会离开，永远都不会失望的阿尔弗雷德了。

但我并不是个好人。

布鲁斯心想。

而这就是关键的问题所在。

他需要证明这一点，而在他身体中，证实自己不可信赖，缺乏责任，完全愧对养育他的父母，也愧对因为他的父母而对他心怀希望的人们的渴望的冲动是如此的强烈，以至于当他意识到他要同时犯下强迫一名心灵高洁的天神，还有在这天神面前展露自己放荡而又不堪的丑态时，某种难以言喻的兴奋感甚至在他真的付诸行动前就已经爬上了他的脊梁。

那一定得是他，得是超人，得是那个似乎永远都跟所有人都保有距离的，不远不近，维持着一种安然的平和旁观着这个世界的，了不起的守护者和高洁的神圣者。那一定得是他。不仅仅是因为对着这样的男人犯下过错比什么都更能说明布鲁斯自己的不堪，也是因为这个天神不是一个人，他不能算是一个人，所以他会比所有的其他人都可以获得更加少的伤害。

“我可以带给你意想不到的那种快乐。”这是他坐在超人的那个伪装的假面，叫做克拉克·肯特的无辜的35岁上班族的对面，隔着酒吧的桌子，拙劣地试图模仿着那些录像带里的男人或是女人们的行为时，他所说的那一种话。“我可以让你……爽到天上去。”他的手指在桌子下不停地搓动着，却希望着那个可以一眼望穿铜墙铁壁的大楼，数清一个针尖上到底站有着多少个天使的超人没有发现自己因为过于紧张而无法停止的下意识的举动。他居然还真的期望呢，在超人花了不到半秒的时间，假装不经意地向着桌面瞥了一眼以后。

“小孩子不要说这种话。”

“不小了，先生，我已经十九岁了。”谎言，彻头彻尾的谎言。但是如果超人真的想检查他，他可以给他看看自己伪造的名叫马龙的那张廉价身份证。卖他的人保证就算是拿到警局，他们也得花上几分钟的时间才能分得清。布鲁斯想知道超人在这件事上到底需要几秒。

专心。

“我有相当多的经验，我可以带给你意想不到的快乐。”他再次重复，这一次，微微倾身。

他知道无数的人曾经推测，他们遥不可及，永远都像是北极的冻云，像是阿尔卑斯上的一捧雪那样圣洁而又干净的超人，一定会是无性恋的。“圣主不需要拥有性别”，他们主张说，“因为性别是凡物拥有的，而圣主却是所有凡物的合一。”先不管基督教照着自己的模样制作了第一个男人的上帝会不会同意这句话，总而言之，网络上，相当多的超人拥趸会讲，超人一定会是无性恋的。

“就算他和露易丝·莱恩似乎真的有过那么一段又怎么样，莱恩早就说过，他们是普通的采访与被采访的关系。况且，这个女人一转眼就和他们报社的怀特结了婚。觉得用这种谣言就可以玷污天神的声誉，听上去还真是可笑。”

可是布鲁斯，对于拥有着数不清的资源，所以同样拥有着常人难以想象的视角的布鲁斯，事情来得更加的简单轻易。

“很明显，肯特先生在几年前曾经对莱恩小姐有非常不一般的迷恋。他的绝大多数同事提及了这一点。”他雇佣的调查克拉克·肯特的侦探社社长这么向他汇报说。他花了点时间采取这种手段，直到他意识到，如果让他们继续跟进，超人就一定会发现凡人的肯特应当发现不了的那些窃听还有监视的小伎俩。“除此以外，他似乎还有一定的同性恋倾向。他的大学同学提及，他似乎对于女性与男性是同等程度的偏爱。”

既然是同等程度的偏爱，那么没有道理布鲁斯在这件事上就完全不行。

他知道自己的优势在哪，就好像他也知道，他的这张脸长得很无辜，也就很漂亮。当他用着那么一种全然无意的方式试图勾引他人时，也就让他显得尤其的惹人讨厌，并且十足风情。

“我可以给你一般人给不了的。”他故意吐出了自己的舌头，慢慢地，富有暗示性地舔过了他因为紧张而显得过于干涸的鲜红的嘴唇。“你可以让我试试。”

“一般人所给不了的。”如果他的这些努力有任何的用处，那么也只能是让这个坐在他对面的男人看着他舔嘴唇的动作，然后轻轻地，就好像完全没在考虑他地嗤笑了一声。他倒是没有对这件事感到多么的意外，事实上，当超人的目光似乎确实有在他的嘴唇上多停顿半秒时，他才确实地感到了一阵强烈的意外——他当然听说过超人，不管是超人的那一半还是肯特的那一半，在这方面都特别地小心谨慎。虽然在布鲁斯不知道的地方，保不准超人其实也曾经和什么人有过春风一度，但是像布鲁斯这样年轻而又放荡，看起来专爱勾引男人和自己回去上床的滥交者，超人和这样的人有过肌肤相亲的事他可是听都没有听过。

但他还是多瞥了布鲁斯的嘴唇半秒，很短，但是足够让布鲁斯吞没掉自己心底对于他到底是否真的能够成功——还有是否真的想要强迫超人的那么一点微弱的愧疚心。

说到底，这个男人自己也不是完全不想做的嘛。既然如此，又怎么能真的全怪他布鲁斯？

但是主要的责任必然是布鲁斯的，也只能是布鲁斯的。

“我其实有一个秘密武器。”当他再度凑近他，试图将手放上肯特的前臂时，那个仍旧维持着面部微笑的男人不动声色地将手臂从桌子上撤了下去。他正在以一种过分圆滑，以至于让人怀疑到底应用过了多少次的方式从布鲁斯的指间偷偷溜走，而这绝对不是一种花花公子间常见的，欲擒故纵式的把戏。他看起来是真的不想同布鲁斯发生关系，就好像他已经耸耸肩，站起身，打算放弃掉自己每周都会一个人到酒吧自斟自饮，然后吹着凉风散步回去的单身汉的夜晚。

但是布鲁斯绝对不能够放过他。他不能够放过他，不仅仅是因为这是个难得的机会，更是因为他不能够允许居然就这么放过了他的好像半途而废了的布鲁斯他自己。

“我有一个秘密武器。”他看着肯特的嘴唇，在他离开之前，确保，用其他人无法听到，但是对于那个男人来说宛如惊雷一样的语调，愉快而又轻松地对着他说。“为什么不让我们到一个更加适合的秘密场所来继续像是这样的私人谈话呢，我亲切而又友好的超人先生？”

“你是在胁迫我。”他们站在酒吧后面，邋里邋遢，专门供酗酒的嫖客和那些婊子或者因为毒品而精虫上脑的滥交者肌肤相亲，15美元3个小时，就连身下的毯子很明显也没有清洗干净的，满是麝香和女人阴道分泌物的房间里继续着彼此的谈话。“你胁迫我，韦恩先生。”

“你发现了我叫韦恩。”

“写在你裤兜信用卡正面的姓名栏上。”他下回会记得把自己的信用卡处理掉的。他会记得。“那不是重点，韦恩先生，重点是，我想知道——关于你的这些请求，随便找一个愿意花钱工作的dom或者性虐者都一样可以实现，你为什么偏偏要找上我？”当你发现我的秘密身份的时候，我期待的本来应该是更加肃穆并且危险的谈话。他似乎在用着自己脸上的神色这么对着布鲁斯说，但是那很难讲，因为更多时候，他似乎维持着一种置身事外的面无表情。

他有着一张非常端正并且宁静的优雅的脸，而这就让他的面无表情看起来更加的富有距离，也更加的富有着某种审判者似的，不会被万物打动烦心的庄严的神明感。

不会被打动的审判者的神明感。布鲁斯为着这个念头而微微地战栗了一下。虽然当他回答超人的时候，他的笑容仍旧是无辜，并且带有着一种恼人的沾沾自喜的。“你又不是我，怎么知道我就没有找过？再说了，说不定我尤其喜欢玷污神明，玷污像是你这样的大人物呢。”他对着超人露齿而笑，当他这么做的时候，他确保了自己不偏不倚，刚刚好地露出了他该死的八颗讨打的小白牙。这是所有的老师都会被他气得失去理智的，傻乎乎的，无比甜蜜而又完全没有紧迫感的，愚蠢至极的微笑。可惜的是，超人仍旧在看着他，就好像这漂亮的像是洋娃娃一样的微笑对于他来说并没有什么用。

“我可是掌握了你的身份秘密的。”他只好又冷下脸来威胁他，极尽所能地，扮演着一个经常做这种事的混账——指不定背后用自己的权势欺压了多少人的令人发指的肮脏的有钱人。“老子今天就是要玩你。”他在模仿，模仿着那些电影里，恶棍经常会说出的那种话。不顾老子这个词从他的舌头上蹦出时，听上去到底有多么的困难别扭。“你要是不愿意，那明天我就向全世界公布你的身份——你不是很喜欢玩你其实只是个普通人类的小把戏吗？我想知道，在所有人都知道超人有这样的癖好后，你的下一个身份到底还能不能这么地好用。”

“我没有下一个身份。”超人简单地说。布鲁斯不得不为此迷惑了一会儿，因为他没有想到这个男人真的在解答布鲁斯随口捏造的威胁中，不合常理的，似乎需要布鲁斯改进的那些部分。“就好像扮演克拉克·肯特并不是我的癖好，韦恩先生，我就是克拉克·肯特。”

“说得好像有人会相信一样。”布鲁斯讥笑道。“你，超人，高高在上的大都会的拯救者，会热衷做一个每天都在被人拍着桌子喊，然后被几个同事支使来支使去，28岁的时候还宛如别人的咖啡小弟一样可怜巴巴的普通记者……”

“我觉得我混的也没有那么糟吧。”超人依旧平淡地回答着他说。这让布鲁斯不得不开始感到困惑——他到底知不知道他们在这个15美元3小时，甚至已经开始计时了的，被各种淫词浪语包裹着的房间里坐着，准备做些什么——超人看起来依旧是那副老样子，他用着那深蓝色的，让人捉摸不透的视线在来回地打量着他。“佩里和我说我上个月新发的调查性报道说不定有机会问鼎普利策——你有看过它吗，既然你已经调查我这么久？我其实一直想知道，在一个普通的读者眼里，它读起来到底感觉如何。”

答案是布鲁斯并没有仔细读过克拉克·肯特写的文章。他不需要对这个超人扮演的普通人类花费更多的，好像那真的是一个人类的过多心神——意识到超人不过是一个人类这件事对于布鲁斯到底有什么好处？倘若他对克拉克·肯特，这个超人的伪装身份拥有了更多不合时宜的理解与同情心。

然而当他试图表示，他对于克拉克·肯特的作品毫无兴趣的时候，超人那一瞬间有点失望的神色是显而易见的。

“你似乎完全没有意识到自己的处境，需要一点教训尝尝。”

“像您这样漂亮的人，韦恩先生。”抱着手的超人神色平静，就像是根本没有听到任何语句中的威胁，还有把布鲁斯的教训真的当一回事。

某种意义上，布鲁斯为此感到了恼怒，但是更多层面上，他想要谢谢他。因为他还真的不知道该怎么让超人尝尝教训呢。他又不能真的打人（况且他也没真打过任何人）。

“像您这样漂亮的人。”而抱着手的超人继续说，“是不应当随便将这种话说出口的。它和您一点都不相称。”

“你以为什么东西会和我显得相称。”因为这愚蠢至极的对话而忍不住爆笑起来的布鲁斯咧开嘴，露出了一个漫不经心的十足的讥诮笑容。“怎么，你难道还以为，像是这样威胁着你，并且要你马上和我上床的我难道会是什么好人吗？”

你不要以为我不会拍下你在和人做爱时的丑陋样子发到网上去公开给所有人，他又想到了一个新的威胁，谢谢他的脑子，他曾经读了那么多的侦探书。有那么一会儿，他曾经同父亲说，他的梦想是和父亲一样拥有受人尊敬的职业，他要成为一名警察，或者更进一步的，他要做像是福尔摩斯那样受人尊敬，让哥谭的空气能够得以清新的大侦探。那些写满了犯罪手法和威胁来信的侦探小说有力地刺激到了布鲁斯的脑子。“我要让所有人都知道，他们高高在上的天神不过是一个同样会耽于情欲的愚蠢的人。”

那就让他们知道好了，肯特微微地耸了耸肩，他这根本就不觉得自己需要对这句威胁感到在乎的态度成功地激怒了布鲁斯。他一定要让这个男人感到后悔的，不是现在，也是未来的某个时刻。“我不觉得这对于我来说会有什么影响。”

“这会让人们对你感到失望。”

“如果说这种失望是指我不吃饭不睡觉也不会和人做爱的话，那么我只能说，我对此感到非常的遗憾。”他深蓝色的眼睛仍旧在看着他，古怪，布鲁斯不喜欢其中透露着的古怪。

他的问题就好像是他的视线一样，称得上是完全的突如其来。

“你到底多大了，韦恩先生？”

“十九岁。”

“我不大想说，但是它实在是无法让人感到信服。”

“我他妈又不是为了让你信服而坐在这儿的。”

“语言。”超人说。“你真的应该注意自己的语言。”

这个世界上有成千上万的人可以让布鲁斯注意自己的语言，但是其中不应该包括站在他面前的超人。“你到底做不做？”他几乎是在用着一种被人逼到墙角了一样，气急败坏，可是偏偏，发出的声音就像是男孩在无理取闹的尖叫哭闹。布鲁斯怨恨像是这样的感觉，但是某种部分，他又因为自己像是这样的尖叫而超人却毫无反应的现实感到了一阵不可思议的满意。当然。

布鲁斯才是他们中应当丑态百出的那个人。

那个人不该是超人。

他已经做好了超人真的拒绝他的心理准备，就好像他做好了从此把这个计划扼死在腹中，和超人两不相见，再也不要让这个男人踏入自己的生命，就好像他也不打算再做任何能够超过于此的，能够让他变得更加肮脏还有不堪的行动来满足自己一样。

他是一个哪怕威胁了超人也依旧被人不当回事，就好像是指间的一粒灰尘一样，被人轻轻松松处理掉了的可悲的人。他几乎是在跪在地上求人搞他了，但是那个男人即使如此也依旧对侵犯他这件事感到不屑一顾——还有什么比这样的卑微显得更加地和他般配吗？他被拒绝了，即使如此努力，却还是一样的被人拒绝了。他的某个部分，再其他部分为此感到了强烈的耻辱还有不甘的同时，而感到了同等程度的满意。

他几乎要怀疑，自己是算好了超人会拒绝他才来威胁他的。直到，那个一直歪着脑袋，观察着他的神色，但是直到刚刚为止都毫无反应的超人。

他突然微微地凑近了一步。“我也并不是说完全不想。”他只是冷静而简洁地这么说。“但是不管怎么说，韦恩先生，我希望在我们开始前，您能记住一句话。”

我对于我们之间将要开始并且展开的关系并不抱有一种赞同的态度，而且在您真的向我证明您成年了之前，我会一如既往地保持并且坚持它。

超人的这句话，就和超人其他的很多很多句无厘头似的，根本就是天外来客似的发言一样，在布鲁斯的意识里，都是让人完全无法理解的。

什么叫做在他证明了自己真的成年之前？他成年与否，在这件事上，到底有什么重要？

可是总而言之，他获得了满足，非常强烈的满足。

当他被超人强制地压倒在身下的软垫上，因为措不及防的行动而发出微弱的就好像是意外一样的惊叫声，当他的身体因为无法行动而产生强烈的恐慌，以至于肌肉都锁死了的，试图从这种处境中挣扎出去的挣扎感，当他的意识第一次因为那敏感之处的触碰，而脱离了身体的苦闷，因为一瞬间的极乐而忍不住呻吟出声的时候。

这样的布鲁斯感受到了自己的破碎，感受到了自己的愤怒，他感受到了某种强烈的羞耻感，关于他本来应该对目前的一切满心痛恨，但事实上，他主动地弯起了自己的双膝，他放任自己的双腿勾住了超人的腰，就好像是会主动为人打开大腿的下贱的婊子一样，勾引着对方来侵犯自己的时候。

他感到了一种强烈的耻辱感，就好像与此同时，他的某些部分，某些更加理智而富有尊严的部分，因为那一次次的冲撞而变得支离破碎。他很快就开始产生了一种酗酒般的，仿佛是醉酒过后，那种将会令他作呕不已的事物如今却让他感到自己无所不能的飘飘然。他甚至有那么一会儿忘却了自己在此之前那么长久的羞耻，当他的身体真的开始容纳那他本来以为自己不可能容纳得下的肉棒的时候，他的思绪，比起嘲讽说“你果然就是一种无可救药的卑劣”，抢先一步，就像是断了线的风筝一样，飘飘忽忽地，去往了一个更加遥远，也更加不在乎的地方。

他让超人如他们所约定的那样狠狠地占有他，在那狂风骤雨一般，让人的大脑根本得不到空档的侵占里，他获得了难以言喻的满足还有快乐。头一次的，那一直以来对一切都指指点点，对布鲁斯所做的一切都要加以审视的目光消失了。那些“这么做是错误的”，“你不该怀有这样的想法”，“你应当看的更远，痛恨乔尔对你来说没有任何意义”，像是这样充满着理所当然的废话和大义凛然的正气的世界，全都在这个过程中，因为超人过于粗暴的索取而全部从他满心都是享乐和罪恶的大脑中挤了出来。有生以来第一次的，他感觉到了快乐，无声的快乐，超过了和那些同学的女孩子们上床，而是比这更加强烈的，好像大脑都要为之融化掉了的，连自我都一并被粉碎掉了的，完全溶解于其中的名为性爱的极乐。

他一定是抽搐地射出了自己的精液，再要不然，就是用更加不堪却又直白的方式。当那些东西沾满了他的小腹还有肚子之前，他从来都不知道自己居然一次可以射得如此之多。那种仿佛把某种苦恼，某种苦闷一并宣泄出去了的空虚感，反倒让他对超人的占有更加渴望。

“继续。”他呜呜咽咽着勾着自己的双脚，对于因为他的射精而停下来的超人进一步地催促着说。“继续，继续啊，你这混账！”

那种感觉就好像是正在接受主人爱抚的狗狗突然发现他的主人要站起身来就此离去，甚至于说，比这更加激烈的，就好像饿了如此之久，以至于将要饿死的流浪者，平生第一次有机会获得了一顿饱饭，却还没来得及真的动手，就被另一个旁观着的没有良心的可恨的人给夺了回去。他就像是一只彷徨着的可怜着的孤苦伶仃的狗，将他的鼻子压在了阖家欢乐的，美好的喜庆的热闹的温暖的幻梦的无机质的冰冷玻璃上。

他因为这种美梦被中断了一样的感觉而呜咽了起来，如果不是因为他没有落下一滴眼泪的话，那声音听起来真的很像是哭，就像是被夺走了心爱的骨头的狗，又像是匍匐在地上因为失去了自己最心爱的玩具而不肯起来的小小孩。他几乎是有记忆以来第一次发出像是这样脆弱而又充满着乞求的声音。那是他第一次，当他试图乞求时，他是真的希望他乞求的对方不要就此抽身而走。

他不知道自己是否能够得到回应，就好像他也不知道自己到底为什么会发出这样让人心碎一样的如此哀怨而又痛苦着的声音。他觉得如果超人就这么离开，他一定会为此而恨他，同以往他们交谈的任何一次冒犯不同，他会真的打心底里产生的，无比强烈而又嫌恶的憎恨他。他要怨恨他，要折磨他。但是当超人真的再次凑近他的时候，他所发出的却还是像是受了伤的野兽一样，努力蜷起腿的，哀哀切切的无法康复的呜咽。

“……”就是这样的呜咽让超人最终放软了他的心，也有可能是其他的，布鲁斯不大能知道。他只知道当那些他所抗拒着的亲吻落在他额头还有眼角时，他所渴望的，能够将他填满的，能够将所有不怎么美妙的念头全部赶跑的，那些美好而又充实着他的东西全部都再次交还给了他，以至于，当他因为克拉克的进入而发出了一个微弱的哭嗝时，他觉得他是情不自禁地原谅了他的。

“把我带走好了。”他就像是呓语一样的，在超人的怀里，被他搂抱着，将要融化在其中的，发出好像是在做梦似的，完全失却了理智的，虚弱而又满足的，窃窃私语式的呻吟。“把我带走好了。”他在这么说。“我可以想怎么操就给你怎么操，我可以让你想怎么要就怎么要。当你不需要我的时候，你可以把我锁起来，拷在你超人的堡垒，或者你那个大都会公寓床角的地面上。”

我很会很乖。他几乎是在说着胡话。胡话。我会每天等你回来，然后给你意想不到的性爱，我会跟随你，追随你，听从你。

像是现在这样激烈地抱我吧。他听到自己说。操我，我可以做你的狗。

可是他获得的却只是一个吻，还有一句微不可察的，来自他身上男人的轻轻的叹息。

“男人在上床时说的话都不能算数，韦恩先生，不管是你还是我都是一样。况且，就算把我个人的意志放在一边不谈，我也并不认为，刚刚说的话语，要是真的实现了，你会为此真的感到丝毫的开心。”

让我为在这种时刻不解风情地认真对待你说的话向你道歉一句，韦恩先生。超人一边温柔地爱抚着他，一边在淡淡地同他讲。只是，“男人在床上说的话没有一句可信的。”他甚至还在教育他。“我是不会当真的。但是如果你觉得这么说你比较快乐的话，那么你随便说说就好了。”

就是这，让布鲁斯重新觉得，他为着自己居然接受了这个男人的亲吻，这个名叫克拉克·肯特的男人的触碰而感到强烈的不满还有愤恨。

“……”走开。终于因为美梦被撕裂而不得不直面现实的布鲁斯愤怒地瞪视着克拉克，直到他终于有力气抬起手，把克拉克凑近他的脸，连带着那些亲吻一起全部都驱赶而走。

走开。布鲁斯心想。

他几乎是真的要为此感到无法克制地怨恨他了。


	2. Chapter 2

所谓性成瘾者，往往无法克制住自己过于频繁的与性有关的幻想或相关冲动。他们往往会以一种从理智的角度来说毫无疑问对自己的身体、心理、社会地位有害的频率与人或者独自性交。这种疾病的病因同时包含了生理上荷尔蒙的分泌紊乱还有心理上对于现实的逃避与高潮的依赖。毫无疑问，如果一个人的脑子里每时每刻除了性交以外什么其余的念头都没有剩下，他就是一名大概率等待被确诊的性成瘾者……

“真的吗？我觉得这件事还是有待商榷。”然后，那个坐在他的对面，相隔着一张被用过多年，虽然擦拭干净，却仍然可以看到岁月流逝的过程所留下的污渍的塑料餐桌的男人只是相当轻快地评论说。他从他们当中的桌子上拿起了一块新的灌满了辣酱和牛肉丝的塔可饼。当那块墨西哥玉米馅饼消失在他漂亮的牙齿后面时，挤出的酱料有一部分不小心流到了那个英俊的男人的大拇指上。他有些苦恼地对着他的大拇指看了一会儿，然后终于耸耸肩地将那些红色酱料给全部舔了个干净。当他这么做的时候，布鲁斯惊异于他是对这样的动作如此的习以为常。

他看上去并不认为，超人，坐在一个平凡而又普通的墨西哥路边饭店里，一边和人说话，一边用舌头舔着手指上溅出来的酱料，就像是任何一个会在餐厅的沙发上舒展开自己的四肢的青少年那样和人聊天的姿势有任何的不妥。

事实上，就算那是对于克拉克·肯特，他也已经三十五岁了。

“……那很不礼貌。”

“吃塔可饼没有办法显得特别能表现出你所设想的那种餐桌礼貌。”他这么说着，又随手从餐盘上拈起了一块蘸着酸奶酱的塔可饼——这是这家饭店的多种味道塔可饼拼盘，在价格的实惠和肉馅的丰富上，实在是给人留下了足够深刻的印象。而当他这么做的时候，他同时兼顾了一个超人所应该具备的，每个动作都显得无比轻盈的优雅，和一个笨手笨脚的上班族常常会表现的，吃东西时会有一些玉米饼的碎渣不小心掉到桌面上时的笨拙。当他意识到布鲁斯仍旧在看他的时候，他用下巴指了指布鲁斯手中的那块塔可饼。“你真的一口也不打算试试吗？我家里没有比这更合适的晚饭。”

“……”这让布鲁斯又迟疑的，沉默的——过了一小会儿，然后他慢慢地，多疑地，就好像那块塔可饼会在他凑近的时候突然咬他一口似的，务必警惕地慢慢地咬上了一口。

辛辣的酱料还是漏到了他的嘴唇还有手指之上，而伴随着熟悉的玉米香味和墨西哥甜辣酱一起绽在舌尖的，是柔软多汁的牛肉和将它包裹的恰到好处的菜叶结合在一起的，肥而不腻的极为特殊的口感。

这让布鲁斯又慢慢地咬上了一口，当他抬起头时，他发现超人正在他的对面，拿着自己的塔可饼，扬起了一边眉毛地饶有兴趣地观察着他。

“它的……味道，不差。”布鲁斯简短地评论说。

“只是不差而已吗。”

“说不上特别的好，”比起布鲁斯曾经吃过的哥谭数也数不尽的，那些费劲了心思才保持了自己米其林三星称号的顶级餐厅。如果一定要布鲁斯说的话，其实阿尔弗雷德做的饭菜也要比这个塔可饼来得更好。但是如果不算这些有如犯规一样的例外情况的话。“只是吃起来还行。”

“哼。”坐在他对面的男人用鼻子出了口气，最后却只是相当人性化地微微地耸了耸肩，“我还以为电视上说得是真的呢。”

“什么？”布鲁斯警惕地问。

“让一个富家子弟尝尝普通的街边摊，然后他们会因为像是突然察觉了生命的美好，生活的热烈，或者与此类似的那些‘我想不起自己上一次这么认真品尝食物是什么时候了’的理由而觉得这是世界上最好吃的东西。吉米最近看的肥皂剧是这么写。”

这让布鲁斯又多看了一会儿面前的超人，说真的？“肥皂剧？”

“嗯。是我被拉着强行看了四五集还没有牵扯完的那种非常经典的肥皂电视剧。”开始吃第三块塔可饼的男人正在对着他耸肩。虽然他的绝大多数表情都藏在了那架宽大的黑框眼镜背后，但是如果让布鲁斯说，他看上去反倒比他不戴眼镜的时候显得更有人情味一些。

你真的很难想象这个正在大都会一家专门提供给没攒够钱买房的工薪族租住的楼下的墨西哥小餐馆里舔着手指的男人，居然真的就是在过去的几周间跟布鲁斯上过了起码得有三四十次床的，任何一点与之有关的消息走漏都可能会引起人们心中神明形象彻底坍塌的面无表情的冷淡天神。

事实上，他看起来寻常而又普通，普通到了当布鲁斯坐在他的面前，坐在这家过于寻常的墨西哥饭店里，会有过去发生的六周毫不真实的错误印象。

但那绝对不可能是不够真实的。

不仅仅是因为每天醒来布鲁斯都会在镜子中看到的自己身上青色或者深色的，因为过于用力的触碰而出现的观感十分糟糕的可怕瘀痕，也不仅仅是因为当他的身体回忆起性时，那种自然而然从他的身体中产生的，因为知道了到底是什么样的感觉，所以虚无缥缈的概念有了非常具体的期待的那种让他的小腹发热的滚烫的兴奋感。

还因为他们现在正坐在克拉克·肯特的公寓楼下，两个人在一起吃着来自墨西哥的塔可饼。

“今天下午我有一个非常重要的采访，所以抱歉，韦恩先生，我不能去你那边。”这是他今天早些时候，像是往常一样的一觉睡到了中午，然后在对着酒店的天花板意识朦胧地又发上了一个小时的呆后，抓起旁边的手机，随手发出的短信很快获得的一条回讯。他有点记不清他已经用这样的方式在大都会生活了多久——学校组织他们这群高二升高三的学生前往大都会进行义工（也是为了给绝大多数人大学申请的材料里再增加一点可以大书特书的社区服务的内容）是在7月初的某个星期一。那个时候，因为不想回家，被迫面对整整两个月阿尔弗雷德那仿佛可以看透人心的注视的布鲁斯选择了义工申请，然后，恐怕带队和对接的工作人员没有一个会感到意外的是，布鲁斯在抵达大都会的第一天就翘掉了他原计划中的义工服务。

他们早就放弃了为这件事就去心急火燎地联络韦恩庄园，或者像是早几年那样，因为担心哥谭最有钱的未来的贵公子被人绑架消失而联络警察搞得满城风雨。

他伪造了一份阿尔弗雷德允许自己放弃社区义工的签字表，这就是他的学校需要的，证明不管韦恩先生这个假期出现了什么事，他们都不需要担负任何责任的有关证明。

那是七月初的某个星期一，而现在，是八月末的某个星期四。

“你不打算回哥谭？”这是今天坐在他对面，吃着墨西哥玉米馅饼，同时随口和他搭讪的克拉克问出的一个极为愚蠢的问题。“我以为，不管你是在哪里上学，九月都是一般人开学的大日子。”

“与你无关。”

哦，这样，好吧。那个男人从善如流地耸了耸肩。“你家里人就不担心你？”

这让布鲁斯又花费了几秒钟，将视线从手中的玉米馅饼抬起到坐在他对面的那个虽然来自氪星但是既然在报社工作这么久不可能连最基本的美国常识都不知道的愚蠢的男人脸上。

“我没有家人。”他对这句话感到非常的愚蠢。“你是故意的吗？你不知道他们怎么了？”

“不，不是。”克拉克简单地说。他看起来一点都没有察觉到像是这样直接询问布鲁斯家里人如何的语句放在这个情境下有何不可，事实上， _他做的是对的。_

比起在布鲁斯面前假装正常，然后在他们自以为布鲁斯听不到的地方，窃窃私语着他父母悲惨的离去这种情况，他倒是宁愿有什么人能够这样直白地将房间里的大象说出来。

但这不代表他不会觉得房间里的这只大象特别地蠢。

“我只是觉得不管怎么说，你应当有一位监护人。即使你已经成年了，那么至少在一年以前，你也会有一位曾经的监护人。”克拉克的语调稳定，平静，这或许就是为什么有很多人觉得，听到超人讲话是一件让人能够把心放进肚子里去的让人心安的情况。他倒是没有在这儿用上什么“飞机仍然是统计学意义上最为安全的飞行方式”这样愚蠢的宣传词。“我想知道他或者她会怎么看待这件事。”

“你说什么事？”布鲁斯又匆匆地望了一眼坐在他面前的克拉克。

“关于你很有可能九月份不能按时报道——学校可能会打电话给你的家里，然后他们可能会担心的这档子事。你难道真的没有家人吗？或者任何与之类似的那种人？”

他有家人，布鲁斯心想。他有家人，虽然仅有一位——那尽职尽责，因为和托马斯·韦恩的约定而至今没有放弃他的阿尔弗雷德。但是，除此之外。

“我没有。”他果断地撒谎道。既为了自己竟然能够这么简单地否认自己拥有像是阿尔弗雷德这样重要的存在而感到吃惊，又因为果然他就是个没有良心的小畜生这件事感到好笑不已。

这让克拉克愈发长久地将他深蓝色的视线放在布鲁斯的身上。当他拿起盘子里最后一块的塔可饼时，他咀嚼的动作变得非常的缓慢，迟钝，就好像他在对着自己面前毫无疑问正在撒谎着的布鲁斯若有所思。

我为什么要在这件事上撒谎？就是因为在这样的视线下，就连布鲁斯都为着这个问题稍稍有点迷惑地思考了半秒。只不过，他的大脑非常轻易地做出了判断，就是这样的困惑是不必要的。“我是来这儿和你做爱的。”他换了一种坐在沙发上的姿势，放下了手里吃到了一半的塔可饼。他必须要掌握和超人对话中的主动权，不能让这个狡猾的男人牵着他的鼻子在他的前面走。“不是来这儿和你讨论什么家里人不家里人。你到底打不打算履行你那个该死的会在吃完饭后好好补偿我的关于性的承诺？”

而就是这个问题，让原本表情还丰富变化着，就好像是一个普通人那样亲切温和，平易近人的肯特消失在了他宽大的墨镜之后。

“当然。”当他再度开口时，消失了所有表情的超人坐在他的对面，只是用着完全看不出喜怒的方式凝视着他，然后慢慢地开口说。“我当然会履行我答应过的事情。”

他在酒店的床上醒来，那天早上，对着酒店的天花板在半梦半醒间持续地出了一个小时左右的神。在这个过程中，他觉得自己睡的其实并不好，他过去的很多天其实睡的都不是特别的“好”。他总是在像是这样明明除了睡觉和做爱之外无事可做的日子里反而显得比之前绝大多数的时刻都显得睡眠不足。他的生活里就剩下了简单的两件事。

睡觉、做爱、做爱、睡觉。

而在那些他和超人已经做爱到他不可能在成熟更多的性爱，他的肉体已经濒临到一种再接受一点点性爱都可能会彻底崩溃掉，他完全是失去了意识，在床上晕过去了不知道是几分钟还是半个小时，以至于即使是布鲁斯也很确定，他不能够再继续靠性爱和性爱带来的荷尔蒙来融化自己的那些时刻，他会重新回到自己大都会高级酒店的房间。

他会刷手机，看看社交软件，看看那些他已经彻底看得快要厌了的社交软件。他会无所事事，直到困意袭来，或者他觉得他的身体可以，至少，是他的意识觉得他可以不顾身体的抗议，强行拖拽着肉体重新拨打起那个他已经烂熟于心的手机号码的那些时刻。

他不是很确定除了做爱以外他还能干嘛。虽然一开始，和超人的性毫无疑问只是一种一次性的行为，布鲁斯没有打算将它变成任何长期性的，就好像他真的在迷恋着超人还有和超人做爱或者怎么着的那类特别的固定关系。他去找超人，要求超人和自己做爱，这其中的意义就是因为仅此一次才显得尤其的荒诞下流，才更加适合像是他这种无所事事，就应当作出像是哗众取宠惹是生非的这种事的有钱人家的小孩。他根本没有打算将这个真的变成某种长期性的性行为。

但是和超人性爱的感觉非常不错，非常非常的不错。

他其实不大记得自己第一次和超人的上床到底是怎么收尾的了，大概是意识的模糊，加之以再也无法射出精液后，仅仅是靠着前列腺还有被入侵的心理上的快感而获得一次次像是海浪一样拍打着人的意识，将人的理智统统冲刷下去的来自身体后面的高潮。他说不定是哭了，但也可能他并没有，反正当他真的晕倒在那家廉价的情人旅馆的床上，在数也数不清的淫词浪语间失去了他本该保有的意识之时，他是什么也不记得了的。

既不记得之前他们到底是如何演变成如今的这番地步，也不记得自己在那之后到底被人照顾还有擦拭了多久。

他只记得自己醒来，仍旧睡在那个脏兮兮的——但是最起码，被人清出了一片可以睡觉，而睡觉的地方没有留下任何占有着粘液或者未能褪色的布鲁斯不大愿意去想那到底是什么的斑驳丑陋的毯子的龌龊地方。当他张开眼，超人自然是已经不在了的，徒留下仅仅是身体移动，都会因为骨骼，肌肤，包括屁股的酸痛而开始呲牙咧嘴起来的布鲁斯。

那真的是好像被人打了，之前有多爽，之后就会变得有多难受的无比难堪的一种独特感受。如果不是布鲁斯晕过去了，他绝对不会让除他自己以外的任何人看到他像是这样悲惨可怜——就像是刚刚遭遇了强奸一样，应该获得所有的关怀还有帮助的可悲模样。当他像喝醉了酒一样，带着些许头痛还有晕眩地，踉踉跄跄地从床上爬起身来，却仅仅是坐在床上都会感觉到体内传来的无法忽视的不适感时，某种非常让他想要大笑的古怪的荒谬感令他朝着天花板上的廉价吊灯露出了漂亮的八颗小白牙。

他很高兴超人就这么走了，或者说，他既没有试图把布鲁斯当作一个需要帮助的男孩来对待，又没有觉得他和布鲁斯上床以后就应当对他履行某种名为绅士的温柔照顾的义务。他确实还是照顾了他，不管怎么说，当他站起身来的时候，那早些时候曾经弄得满腿都是的，好像怎么流也流不尽的，精液还有润滑剂以及其他一些布鲁斯怀疑他在被操时是不是真的流了水时的混合物，已经从他的大腿和身体间被清理得干干净净，而当他身体干燥地爬起来，一边挠着头，一边试图找到被丢在地板上的皮裤和紧身上衣时，某个念头突然从他的脑海中跳了出来。

下次，我要告诉他不需要像是这样专门并且刻意地照顾我。布鲁斯心想。

那没必要，那完全没必要。并且布鲁斯不大喜欢他在被人照顾的那种好像他需要被人照顾才能好好保护好自己的非常懦弱的念头。他真的可以醒来以后自己做这种事。他又半站在地毯上，双腿酸软，奇怪着为什么此前他还觉得“再也不可能射出任何东西”了的轻飘飘的阴茎此时沉重到了好像他这辈子都要被坠着像是这样的东西过活的念头发了一会儿的呆。然后，某个突然跳进他脑子里的念头才把他突然地惊醒了。

我是不是真的在考虑下一次。布鲁斯难以置信地心想，盯着那张只可能是被用在情侣情趣游戏的穿衣镜里，因为精神上过于的疲惫还有恍惚中获得的来自性的满足而显得尤其的精神不振，既有点像他，又完全像是个陌生人一样，令人疑惑着的脸。

他有着非常明亮的榛子色的眼睛，那本来应该是唯一一处他可以意识到他仍旧是他自己的地方。他对着自己，眨动着眼睛，多么奇怪，镜子里的那个人也在对着他微微地眨动着好似无辜的，却偏偏在无辜的背后又显得尤其忧郁的，沮丧中带着一点小小的期待，好像正在等着布鲁斯对于第二次和超人寻欢作乐这件事点头同意的，好像是别的什么人正透过布鲁斯的躯壳望着他的，无比陌生的榛子色的眼睛。

他几乎是下意识地就从这个房间里逃了出去。尽管，当他走路的时候，保持一种他还能前进，至少，不会腿一软，就好像是他真的饮酒过量，甚至于是飞了一堆叶子以至于忘了自己叫什么，随便找个地方就能直接晕过去的姿势花费了他不少的努力。当他终于回到他原本在大都会定的，供自己未来几个月居住的高级酒店套房时，他放任自己跌倒在那柔软的，宛若天边的云朵一样可以让人昏昏睡去，彻底失去自己一时的雪白色的床垫里。

他终于还是邀请了超人第二次的做爱，就在他们第一次经历的两天过后。当他试着发送那条短信，表达他发现超人的秘密绝对不是那一次做爱就可以被补偿的内容的时候，他敲敲打打，删掉的内容比实际打出来的内容要长上许多许多。

我是你知道的那个人。他最终决定用最为冷漠无情的，反正，电视剧里经常出现的那张敲诈勒索犯式的语调这么写。如果不想我把那件事说出去，就在下面的时间前往你知道的那个旅店的312房……

不行。

对着手机的屏幕发上了几分钟的呆，然后将手机丢到了床铺底下，再次在床上翻了个身的布鲁斯用胳膊捂住了眼睛的疲倦心想。

他不能发这种消息给那个人，他是说，好吧，虽然他已经这么做过了一次了，但是说实在的，那只不过是为了满足布鲁斯·韦恩，为了满足这个心理变态的小赤佬某些难以言喻，一定要让超人参与进来才能缓解的，下流堕落的性癖好的特例中的特例。可是威胁超人做这么一次是一码事，威胁超人像是这样做许多次是另外一码事。

可是当你真的穿着皮裤站在他的面前，他的视线毫无疑问地有在他真的把它们收回去以前曾经落在过一些如果他没兴趣，那么他就绝对不会多看的那些地方。他的意识的另外一个角落在对着他悄声地这么讲。你不能把它当作它只是你自己在爽，毫无疑问，超人在这件事上获得的乐子要比一个纯粹的受害者来得更大。

但是正因为它比这来得更大，所以事情才变得尤其复杂了一些。布鲁斯扭过头去，望着窗外的海景，心不在焉地看着玻璃窗中倒映出的，那半截儿布鲁斯自己有气无力的，荒淫无度的带着倦意的侧脸。他确实有想，或者说，他曾经有那么一瞬，在认真地考虑说。

让一个很有可能在事后会为了这点乐子而感到愧疚的人卷进来，被卷进这种事，是否对于那个人来说就是足够公平的。当然了，这很傻，甚至傻到不像是布鲁斯这种人会想。但是他当然还是会想的。这就让他对着窗外的风景又发了大概几分钟的呆。

你知道那不能够算是做错事，没有哪国的法律说，他们会为此保护一个该死的氪星人。

但是道德是在法律之上的某种东西。你很难想象自己正在真的强迫一个想知道自己刚刚写出的新闻稿是不是读起来非常不赖的男人说，参与他正在进行的这种只适合所有没有良心的狂欢者来参与的，过了今天明天世界就毁灭了的容易把警察招引来的庆贺活动。

他又想到超人望着自己的眼睛，他想到了那双不带感情的，就好像只是在纯粹审视着，然后在某些布鲁斯不知道的地方将它们加工解读成布鲁斯不知道的东西的，深蓝色的视线。他想起了超人挑起眉毛，问他到底有没有成年。

很难说到底是哪个念头让他突然呻吟了一声，他犹豫了一下，伸出手，虽然因为自己正在想着某个特定的人的念头而自慰这件事感到了一阵轻微的羞愧，却还是将手探进了他被子下，双腿间，深黑色的棉质内裤之中。

像是这样给自己的手活儿，布鲁斯不是说完全没有，但是也不能说过于的经验丰富。他的身边总是有足够多的乐意接受几个小礼物，然后就帮他解决掉所有他自己懒得动手解决的小问题的漂亮的女孩子。他知道自己应当对于这样的事心怀感激，就好像他对于所有不用他动手亲自去做，只要躺在那里，就自动准备好了的，只等着韦恩家的小少爷签字同意就可以获得了的简单东西。如果你可以不用动上自己的一根小手指头就享受到所有其他人费尽心思，一只手抓着阴茎另一只手拽着纸抽才能获得的快乐的话，那么有什么必要，需要尊贵的韦恩老爷亲自动手，给自己换取那些他本来就不是很感兴趣的普通的快乐。

但是现在，在这儿，当然，离开了学校，离开了他们这些年轻人们的社交唱的他只能靠起了他自己。

他先是放任自己幻想了一会儿他的朋友们都在背后评价说“最辣”的女孩给他看过的性感的背部还有她那柔软而又富有弹性的胸脯，然后，又转而开始回忆他自己更加偏好的，那个长着一点雀斑，会在他看向她时开始微笑的金发女孩在他身上扭动时的舞蹈，然而所有的一切都还是抵不过那么一双深蓝色的眼睛。

他开始想象自己在那深蓝色的眼睛的注视下如何为了取悦对方的自慰，他开始愈发用力地用手指搓动他挺立的阴茎还有沉甸甸的双球的根部。当他这么做的时候，他感觉到了一种模糊的没有被满足的萌芽般的冲动，而这就是为什么他伸出了另一只手，开始揉捏起他正在因为发热而变得逐渐挺立的乳头还有胀痛的胸膛。像是这样的刺激，对于才刚刚开始尝试这样过激举动的布鲁斯来说，是有点太过分了的。他听到自己呻吟了一声，当他的手指捻动着他以前从来没有想过，男人也可以像是这么用的肿痛的乳珠，某种自己真的是个无药可救的变态的罪恶的快乐感攀在了他的腰上。他开始觉得这么做不怎么够，它当然不怎么够。他的身体开始回想，回想那些他曾经经历——刚刚经历过的，所有被人攥住了腰，强硬的冲刺，还有对身体某处传来的持续而又强烈的刺激。

想着一个冷静男人的注视对自己进行手淫的心理让步是一码子事，但是在这个过程中真的找到什么东西把它插入到自己身体中去又是完全不同的另一档子事。布鲁斯抿住了嘴唇，他迟疑了片刻，在没有停住手的抚慰的过程中，视线在这个房间里任何足以进入到他的身体里，能够给他带来他此刻想要的那种抚慰的东西上转了三圈。当他真的开始抓向床头柜那支细细的钢笔时，他的某部分理智正在对布鲁斯此刻的行为发出一声反对的尖叫。但是“都已经和人做过了，现在才开始抗议这个是不是有点来得太晚了”的念头无比迅速地盖过了它。他现在真的抓起了那只此刻被塞进了安全套里，看起来无比熟悉——却又无比陌生的尖细的钢笔。

当他真的将那支笔缓缓地，一点一点地，就像是任何一个第一次进行此等常识的男孩子那样，向着他的身体慢慢地捅入的那些时刻，他感觉到了身体的夹紧，还有异物入侵身体时，思想下意识的对于这太荒谬了，绝对不行的刺激。然而理智的反对在这件事上只能愈发激起感情上的喜爱。当他停住揉捏着胸膛的手指，全神贯注地，一点一点地感受着那支钢笔在他身体内部的侵入之时，某种下意识的，无法忍受的，就好像比起真的触碰到了什么，更多是心理上得到了抚慰的渴望导致他在笔套真的穿透那层薄薄的，有力的肌肉环时，发出了一声小小的，“啊”一样，就像是最后一点气体终于从他的肺部逸出去了的，断续的轻音。

那是他第一次在清醒的状态里，不是之前因为威胁而过于紧张，以至于根本意识不到自己正要经历着什么，并且还因为他自己的要求而显得过于粗暴的那样简单而又快速的直接插入。这是他自己在用一支钢笔在愚蠢地操着他自己。可是不管怎么讲，当那支笔真的触碰到他身体中早就因为渴望而肿得发胀的敏感点时，顺着脊骨跳跃起的火花，还是让这个男孩用鼻腔轻轻地哼出了一声。

他开始更加熟练地，也是更加直接地，用着手里的钢笔操起了他自己，当他这么做的时候，他模仿着那天晚上发生的事，有些粗暴而又嫌恶地拽动起他早就开始肿胀起来了的胸部。欲望升起的快感是如此的熟悉，以至于他们如此快速地在布鲁斯的腹部还有身体深处不停地堆积。

他以为自己可以获得一次高潮，或者说，就好像那天晚上那样，在几次的操弄之后射出来，射个满手，弄得自己的内裤里到处都是。他理应获得一次高潮，因为那些录像带里，包括昨天晚上，超人都同样是在这么干的。没有道理说，超人的阴茎可以，但是一支被攥在他手里的钢笔不行。就算这中间确实存在着不容忽视的半径还有长度上的区别，可是布鲁斯的生理学知识告诉他，肠道里绝大多数的部分并不能够算是性敏感带，唯一能够带来快感的，理论上只有那小小的在他身体内部的特定的一小块和前列腺极近的肠道皮肤。

然而布鲁斯仍旧在思念它。他意识到了自己在思念着那种被人填充得满满的，就好像他只需要承受就可以了，就好像他只需要融化在其中就可以了，整个身体完全被什么东西所支配，以至于他自己终于可以不用思考了的放弃了理智的满盈着的状态。他意识到了他正在思念着它，就好像他正在思念着那双只是站在一边，冷静地旁观着的深蓝色的氪星的眼睛。

在这样的过程中感到快感让布鲁斯感到了无比的屈辱，屈辱，可是与此同时，却又感受到了更多他所渴望并且需要的，眼下他正在追求着的身体中的那种火花式的快感。他闭上眼睛，放任自己忘记了他并不是身处在某个该死的顶级酒店的高级套房中，而是在那个肮脏混乱的巷子酒店里，弓起了身子，一声叠过一声的，断断续续的呻吟。那些被这些欲念挑逗起来了的火花，此刻正在他的神经上疯狂地跳跃。而当他一直期待着的，某种终于释放了的快感一把地裹挟住了他，他呻吟着，呜咽着，迎来了自己在和超人的性爱以后，第一次独处时分拥有的，纯粹是靠他的身体后面获得的让他的意识被挤压成了一根线一般的名为性爱的高潮。

那是不足以让布鲁斯忘记掉那些围绕着他的声音的，哪怕是现在，也在一刻不停地谴责着布鲁斯行为的荒谬性的，喋喋不休的议论组成的低声合唱。它当然不够猛烈，没有布鲁斯上次记忆里那样深邃的，就好像他可以彻底放弃掉他自己那样的被本能和肉欲淹没了的纯粹的快乐。这让布鲁斯汗津津地仰躺在他的床上，蓬松的头发因此散在酒店纯白色的枕套之间。他用着一种人高潮后惯有的，似睡非睡，似醒非醒似的神态又望着天花板看了一会儿，直到突然，某一刻，某种再也无法抑制的冲动让他突然从床上爬起身。他看也没看地把床上的钢笔扫落到了酒店昂贵的地毯上，而当那支手机被他攥在手里时，本能甚至比理智还要快速地坚决地按下了发送键。

伴随着“咻”的一声的电子音效，布鲁斯知道，某件事情的发生已经变得难以挽回。

……就让他这么烂下去算了。用手挡住了自己眼睛的布鲁斯在床上弯起双腿，像是油画里的受难者一样疲惫地向后仰着头。

他早就说过了。

布鲁斯·韦恩。

他烂透了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……虽然我不觉得有什么人会误会，但我还是特别备注一下。  
> 布鲁斯发现超已经走了的时候，其实他正在旅馆外确认他没有问题地观察着他。  
> 不知道正篇到底有没有机会把这个情节说出来，但是总而言之还是备注一下这个细节。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在阅读以下内容前请先答应我。  
> 如果有人在现实三次元对你做出类似的事情，不管对方有多少正当的理由。  
> 报警好吗。
> 
> 另：我的beta小姐仍旧去睡了，如果我在胡言乱语，请原谅我。  
> 我果然爆字数了。

“这是我家的厨房，而这是我家的厕所。如果你想要冲淋浴或者解决个人问题的话，这里都很适合。浴缸也不是不可以用，只不过我自己自从搬进来以后还没有什么机会用过。至于客厅和卧室，”他看着超人随便地打开了走廊里最后一扇紧闭的房间。“你也都见到了。”

“……”正坐在超人的客厅里那张小小的沙发上，规规矩矩地双手放在膝盖上，只有目光会追随着超人的移动而进行移动的布鲁斯并没有说话。

“想要在开始之前先来一杯热茶吗？”他甚至在这种事上显得有点体贴，体贴到了布鲁斯会忍不住觉得，询问一个要挟自己做爱，甚至直接入侵到自己家里来的人要不要喝茶的超人不是对他太过小觑，就是脑子里真的在这方面少了一根筋。他甚至一度怀疑，对于防止性侵害这件事上，未成年的布鲁斯能够教育的说不定会比超人能够教育的来得更多，但是不管怎么说……

“不。”布鲁斯说，当他开口时，因为环境的变化，他感到了一阵微弱的不适应，那说出口的声音听上去是如此的奇怪而又陌生。但是不管怎么样，他还是清了清嗓子，尽可能维护住自己的对于将要发生的事十分冷静、满不在乎的威胁者的形象，毫不礼貌地直接开口说。“我还是宁愿直接开始。我是在这儿，是吧？我想知道你放润滑剂的位置。”

超人居然没有在房间里储备过什么润滑剂。

谢天谢地自己多少还是抹了一点润滑才来，并且兜里也装了他惯用的高级人体润滑剂的布鲁斯躺在超人那一人半宽的很明显是给人做单人小憩的坚硬而柔软的床上，一边弓起自己的身体，一边往里面涂着润滑剂的极其小心地心想。

这里真的和布鲁斯已经习惯了的，那个灯红酒绿，总是环绕着男人和女人的呻吟还有大叫的，他已经在其中度过了整整六个月的情人酒店截然不同。当然，不是说，布鲁斯在走进超人的卧房时会期待，像是心形的软床还有那些俗不可耐的塑料玫瑰花组成的邋里邋遢的廉价酒店配置。但是，当他真的走进前，他也不曾想。

超人会是个认认真真叠好自己的被子，把所有工作日脱下来等待换洗的衣服叠好放上卧室椅子的椅背，除此之外，还会在卧室的衣柜和小书架上摆放一些他周游世界的纪念品的那种普通而又平凡的人。

那真的是一个来自东欧的饰品摆件吗？当布鲁斯因为姿势的不合适而转而变成趴伏的状态，伸出两只手，一只手轻轻地扒开他身体的后面，另一只手则在看不见的情况下尽可能往其中挤入更多的润滑剂的时候，他因为已经过于习惯了这样的行为，以至于在机械化地进行中会情不自禁地开始望着周围的东西开始走神的脑子盯着书柜上那个漂亮的琉璃饰物，尽可能不带感情地去想。

他怀疑那个摆件可能是个假的，介于布鲁斯在他十七年的人生里已经得到过足够多的东欧玩具和东欧纪念品以至于他仅仅是看上一眼就可以大致推断出那玩意儿的材质和实际的销售价格的情况，他有九成的把握怀疑，超人那个认认真真摆在书架正中央的装饰品是个假货。

你知道吗，你买它的时候可能被骗了。他掂量了一下等再过一会儿——当到达他和超人约定好的时间，那个男人沉默地走进来的时候，他同超人说出这句话却显得不够犯蠢的可能性，最终决定还是对这种怎么看都不像是超人该犯的错的问题闭口不谈。他又停顿了一会儿，想着在这个房间里一边给自己拼命上着润滑，一边拼命地思考着这些事情的自己到底有多么的好笑。

但是如果他不这么去想就会觉得不行。

因为这个房间来得太安静，它太过沉默了。比起布鲁斯经历的，情人酒店里男人和女人的浪叫，还有他自己在他的旅店的总统套房里，一个人褪下裤子后默默地，只是把手伸进去的快速的玩弄。

这里太安静了。布鲁斯心想着，他翻了一个身，让自己这次变成正对着天花板。

一些湿湿答答的液体因为他的动作而从他的后穴中涌了出来，弄得他大腿中间湿乎乎的，带着点润滑剂特有的冰凉。他几乎是要为着这样的感觉发出呻吟。

如果他不是在这个过于安静，安静到了如此的现实，如此的富有生活气息的房间的话，他一定已经开始轻轻地呻吟出声了。

但是，总之，他闭上眼，深吸气，努力忍耐住自己小腹处燃起的，已经如火焰一样，层层叠叠堆积起来的欲望的酸涩感。

他已经开始感到为难了，关于在这个房间里和超人进行性爱。

虽然，在不到几个小时前，明明是布鲁斯自己同意，他和超人会在他的家中进行今天的例行性爱的。

“我不能赴约。”这是几个小时前，已经清醒了的布鲁斯拿起手机，像是过去的几个礼拜那样发送了他要求超人赶到，然后发呆，等待着再过半个小时然后到情人旅馆去的时候，他的手机突然响起所带来的那条短信。它显得很短，并且言简意赅。“我有一个很重要的采访，就在今天下午。”

就在今天下午。

好吧。

在某个布鲁斯心底的，更为理智的部分，他没有为自己终于有一天收到了超人的拒绝而感到丝毫的吃惊。

他在过去的几个礼拜，已经快要变成一天一次的要求见到超人，然后和超人一起云雨。照着这样的速度下去，除非超人真的打算将自己除了扮演超人和救世主以外的其他时间全都花在和布鲁斯在一起的床上，否则，总有一天，超人也一定会拒绝他。

这就是他拒绝布鲁斯的第一步了。当时，攥着手机，一时不知道自己到底是该生气，还是该叹气的布鲁斯看着电子屏幕，有些发呆地，一个人怔怔地在那里想。

他当然应该回短信，他应该指责超人，最起码，让超人明白，他的要挟绝对不会是嘴上的空头支票，他应当让超人明白，他的这种拒绝是会导致某种险恶的。

“最聪明的办法是要让他们觉得，他们是在求你。”这是跟眼下的情形完全无关的，那些富家子弟们聚在一起，讨论到底要如何操控他们呼之即来，挥之即去的小弟时总结的最为精华的几点心得。“不要让他们觉得他们有权力拒绝你，让他们觉得你对于他们的威胁和束缚只不过是一纸空文。”

布鲁斯从来没有培养过什么小弟，就好像他也没有真的把这些东西应用给任何的人。他只是单纯想到，如果是其他人在他这样的位置上，他们应当会威胁，胁迫，他们应该写很长很长的信，告诉这个竟然敢直接回答“我不能赴约”而不是“请问能不能换一个时间”的超人说，这个没有搞清自己地位的蠢货到底是面临着怎么样身份会马上被暴露，不仅如此，和一个疑似未成年人上床有辱斯文有违道德的品格威胁。

他们一定会都这么去做，虽然布鲁斯，他不知道。

他所受过的这样的教育告诉他，这样做是不对的，而他所接触到的现实却告诉他，这么做是正确的。

每个哥谭的公子哥儿几乎都会或多或少地这么做上一下，区别只是在于有些人让他们的手下人心怀惧怕，而有些人则会让那些人对他们感到感恩戴德。但是说到底，在布鲁斯的眼里，他们都是一码子事。

可是如果他真的这么做了，他的妈妈是会为这种事而偷偷哭泣的。

妈妈……

就在布鲁斯停顿，思考，思考他到底是什么时候会开始回想起他忘怀已久的那个女人，思考着就在他升入中学，将他所有的玩具还有过去的纪念打包塞进他废弃不用的玩具箱中，一口气全都沉入了哥谭湾深深的海底的事情过后，是什么让他重新回想起这样一个他已经太久没有想起，以至于当它突然冒出来的时候，自然得吓了他一跳的母亲的形象的那个时刻，他本来暗淡下去的手机屏幕又显示了一条崭新的信息。

“如果你不介意多等。”那条信息简单地对着布鲁斯解释说。“你可以等到五点我下班以后，到那个时候，我可以请你吃一顿晚餐。”

我不想吃晚餐。布鲁斯忍不住在心里默默地想。他不仅不想吃晚餐，也不想同意超人这条看起来漫无目的的，试图把他和布鲁斯之间纯粹的肉体关系染上更多别的意味的更为平凡并且现实的生活邀请。

他不想要吃晚餐，就好像他也不想要超人对他的请求进行拒绝。关于如果他对这条建议进行否定的话，他还能威胁超人什么的考虑又重新钻进了布鲁斯的脑子。

他知道他不可能真的就为了这点小事就把超人的秘密身份给捅出去——说得就好像如果超人真的决定从此永远拒绝他，他就真的会这么做了一样。他确实不会这么去做，但是怎么说，这不妨碍他可以用它来进行威胁。

他没有别的选择。

况且。反正就算他不同意，他也没什么别的事。

怀抱着就算是同意和你一起吃一顿饭又怎么了，还不知道自己踏进了超人家楼下的墨西哥饭店，就几乎等同于同意了比起情人旅馆，不如去超人自己家做爱的布鲁斯毫无自觉地停顿了一会儿，拿起手机，静静地发信息回复说。

“行啊。”

他就不该同意和超人在他的家中做爱。不管坚持要回到那个破破烂烂的情人酒店会显得布鲁斯有多奇怪，他都应该坚持回去去做。他就不该同意超人的换个时间还有就好像他们是在约什么别的可有可无的事情一样，甚至试图用“请你吃饭”来强行搪塞住对方的卑鄙请求。

当超人真的按照他们的约定进入布鲁斯的时候，布鲁斯感到一阵无法控制的紧张甚至是吃力感，他的身体，在这样熟悉的触碰还有侵入下变得很是敏感，他的腰部，几乎不需要大脑的任何指令就会下意识地在超人的阴茎上扭动着追寻着肉体的刺激以及欢乐。但是所有的刺激都是会显示在布鲁斯的声音上，伴随着一开始低低的，就像是猫吸气似的，断断续续的颤动，然后，它们会在他的脊柱上层层叠叠的扩大，直到布鲁斯会再也无法忍受的，在超人的身体下挣扎扭动着喊叫出来。

他当然可以在情人酒店那种就是为了做这个，并且毫无疑问，比起聆听其他人的喊叫，所有入住的客人都有更为急切的其他方面的需求的地方毫不克制地尖叫出声。反正那就是为了做这个，况且就算他真的在这个过程中暴露出了自己沉浸在情欲之中，失去了自我，发出着一些类似于“好热、好胀”还有“呃呃，那里的话，呃啊……”的声音乃至于完全无法自拔的丑态，能看到他，知道他沦落到了此等地步的人甚至上只有超人。

他用不用担心超人某一天突然跟世界上随便的那个人说，嘿，你知道吗，我最近在和韦恩上床，那可真是个不折不扣的婊子。

他的生活跟现实脱离了关联，而这就是为什么布鲁斯尤其青睐他与超人之间的关联。

但是现在，他却在现实中。

那些包围着他的灯红酒绿此刻终于不再像是披着一旦布鲁斯决定抽身而出便会就此停止的，不会对他造成丝毫损伤的幻梦，它们一齐地向后退去，抛弃了还留在原地的布鲁斯。

而在布鲁斯吃力的呻吟着，忍耐着，试图用手指捂住自己的嘴巴以免自己爆发出更多吃痛的尖叫音时，他的大脑的某个地方在考虑着，就在这个公寓楼上或者楼下的某个地方，在能够听到这个房间发生的事情，以至于所有人都奇怪地抬起了头，思考着到底是谁把一个这么能够吵嚷的男孩子带回到自己家里来的某个地方，会不会有着一个刚刚哄完自己才几个月大的孩子睡着，然后系着围裙准备做饭的，温柔而又迷茫着的母亲，混杂在这些人中，一起听到布鲁斯在这个过程中发出的某种声音。

他不能够让像是这样的母亲听到他发出这样的声音。他不知道为什么他会这么在意这一个，但是就算全世界的人都可以知道韦恩家的少爷生性放荡，终于从滥交沦落到了要和一个比自己大了快一倍的男人上床，他也不想让这样的形象的一位母亲知道这样的事。这是一种非常复杂的心理感受，是一种完全无法用理智去解读的某种让布鲁斯觉得他必须得闭上眼睛，拼劲了全力咬紧了牙关的古怪的思考上的本能。

当他被超人翻过了身，从后面进入的，一点一点，速度不快，却难以抗拒地坚定入侵的时候，他将自己的脸埋进了面前柔软的枕头里。他发出了比哭泣还要小声的，无声的呻吟，必须控制住自己声调的念头让他今天甚至比过往的任何一次都要来得更加敏感。而更糟的是，这种心理上的紧绷感所带来的身体上的紧张，让超人的阴茎感觉起来比之前任何一次都要来得更大了。

他几乎是无法控制地迎来了自己今天进入这个房间后的第一次的射精。当他射精时，他咬住了被子，身体在那个瞬间挣动的样子，好似被摔打在地面上垂死挣扎着的野兽。他的眼角因为这样的忍耐而变得红红的，而落在他那漂亮的肌肤上时，就变得尤其的鲜艳而又明显。

“你真的没关系吗？”即使是在布鲁斯第二次和他约法三章后一直都按照他们的约定行事，在性爱过程中保持着他冷淡风度，从来都不会多嘴也不会对布鲁斯任何匪夷所思的举动多问上一句的超人，在这之后都忍不住安静地询问他。当他这么做的时候，布鲁斯感觉到了一阵身体的战栗，他确实有那么一刻想要坦白，也有那么一刻，他其实有在想，如果他现在宣布不行还是算了，让他们一起回到那个酒店去吧，想来超人也不会对此提出任何的异议。他想要坦白，但是他的身体却不能够允许。

已经被过多的性爱宠爱惯了的身体甚至已经学会了忽视射精后的不应期，直接追逐着身体之后的快感的，用两条腿勾住超人的腰部，伴随以暗示性的厮磨。像是这样的举动让布鲁斯无法控制地哀哀地叫了起来，就像是想要主人亲亲抱抱的一只小猫。

他绝对会痛恨这个想象的，等到他终于能够唤回自己的理智以后，但是反正，对于布鲁斯现在，当超人叹了口气，再次伏身而上的时候，那种亟需获得满足的焦躁感获得了充分的缓解。他吸气、吸气，然后又吐出一口气。

当快感再一次袭来时，就连避免发出声音这样的念头，都变得如此富有罪恶的甘美。

“……美国政府难道就不能颁布一种手册吗，关于在这种时刻遇到这种事到底应该怎么办的那种。”当他意识渐渐清醒的时候，他似乎听到了有什么人在自言自语，“明明他们几乎把所有的事都做成了手册，我打开网站，可以看到怎么自己制作桌子，怎么自己制作椅子，怎么自己办理所有的退税手续，但是偏偏就是没有这种。不过……算了。”

他感觉到有什么人在凑近他，那是他已经非常熟悉了的一种感觉，不会因为突然的出现还有对布鲁斯个人空间的入侵而将他吓得惊跳起来。“醒醒，醒醒，布鲁斯？韦恩先生？”

他强迫自己眨动起他无比酸痛的双眼，仅仅是动动，都会觉得自己的身体沉重到好像再也无法移动似的，实在是让他觉得疲倦的不行。但是总而言之，当那个人离开了一会儿，然后带着一条温热的毛巾回来，覆在布鲁斯的额头还有脸侧的时候，布鲁斯觉得自己的意识在恍惚间渐渐地回来了。

“几点了。”他模模糊糊地问。

“十点钟，你失去了意识大概五六分钟。即使按照你往常的情况也确实颇久。”

他又放任自己意识恍惚地任由超人触碰着他的脸侧，因为大脑实在是过于空白，以至于甚至都无法表示，让超人放开他。

“你在做爱的过程中有些缺氧。你太紧张。”这是超人停顿了片刻后，给他的尽可能简短的解释，有效地避开了指出所有布鲁斯在这次性爱中奇奇怪怪的行为。“有什么想说的吗？”

“……”没有。

布鲁斯微微地摇了摇头。

他榛子色的眼睛涣散地看着天花板上，一直到超人再次地深吸了口气。他现在看起来不再是那个冷淡而又高效的，好像是神明一样的超人了。他现在看起来就像是个在为着什么事真真切切烦恼着的普通人。

“我去给你放一点热水，你可以略微清理一下自己，或者单纯地泡一个澡。”他没有提及布鲁斯和他约定的，所有善后的事都让布鲁斯自己来。布鲁斯想要提醒他，但是不行，他实在是太累了。“而我可以在这段时间换好新的床单。”

除非你想让我的这条床单真的报废掉。他似乎是充分体谅到了布鲁斯的心情，还专门将它解释成肯特自己的需求的方式，在对着他说。“否则我必须得在精液干掉前把它泡在水里——让我扶你去洗手间。”

“……不。”他几乎是极尽固执地这么回答，但是，当他用肿痛的嗓子发出声音时，他没有去看超人的眼。“我自己可以去。”

“……那也好。”而超人总是这么该死地体谅他，他似乎真的好像是看透了他。

当布鲁斯跌跌撞撞，就好像初生的小鹿一样，连跌带爬地从床上滚了下来，险些因为一个脚软而重新栽倒在卧室的地面上时，坐在一边的超人不动声色地抓了布鲁斯一把，让他能够重新站稳自己该死的脚跟。而然后，一点点，就好像他真的有哪里被打断了骨头，断断续续，踉踉跄跄地将自己挪向洗手间的行动，比起从床上爬起来时的困难来说，甚至不能算是特别让人不好接受的。

“洗手间在你的左手边。进去后，向左旋可以放出温水。”当他真的走进洗手间后，他几乎是看也都没有看地，一头栽倒进那个廉价的塑料浴缸之中。想要找到温水的开关花了他不少事。而在终于手脚协调地将它打开后……

大概用不了几秒，疲倦到甚至只是热水刚刚打在他的脚上就已经觉得自己做完了工作的布鲁斯就在浴缸中再次沉沉地睡去。

他一定是睡着了，他一定。因为在这段漆黑的意识中，他产生了一段模糊而又遥远的幻觉。在这个幻觉里，他的父亲和母亲正安静地睡在他的两旁，而因为不想要一个人睡才抱着自己的图画书跑进父母房间的布鲁斯，向着他习惯的一侧微微地翻了个身。

那一定是他的家人的味道，他认出了它，因为它会像是这样安静地庇护住他。像是这样的味道从来都不会太吵，它们也不会，就像是唠叨不休地追在布鲁斯的身后，咄咄逼人地让他认清自己该做，或者不该做上一些什么。他还记得他和他的爸妈相处的绝大多数的时候呢。那个时候，刚刚两岁多点的布鲁斯第一次完成了自己穿衣服，穿袜子，还有穿外套的了不起的伟大壮举，他还记得他的妈妈为了这么点事是如何兴高采烈地亲吻他，然后在他咯咯笑着倒在枕头上时，玛莎就好像看到了什么很有意思的东西一样，扭过头，对着同样笑着站在一盘的布鲁斯。

“你看他的脚趾头，多么地小啊，就像是小豌豆一样。”

“会很快长大的。”

“就像是小豌豆，妈妈的小豌豆。”这么说着的玛莎再次微笑了起来，那是成年人只有为人父母才会对着自己孩子说出的莫名其妙的那些傻话。但是布鲁斯仍旧记得，她是如何微笑着用手指轻触着布鲁斯的小脚趾尖。

“一二三四五，豌豆一样的小指头。”

他因着这样的记忆而冲着他们仰起了头，露出了一个傻乎乎的，不可理喻的，却偏偏充满着难以言喻的幸福感的快乐笑容。

然后，当他醒来，他意识到，他仍旧睡在大都会的一座廉价的浴缸里。

超人正在轻轻地搓动他的手指，揉动着他的脚趾，确保着在浴缸中晕倒的他能够恢复四肢末端的血肉循环。

承认自己睡醒了来得很难，但是就这样靠在超人怀里，假装自己仍旧晕厥着让超人替自己清理性爱过后的身体也完全没有一点称得上是容易。当超人的手指以一种极尽礼貌的方式进入布鲁斯的身体，轻轻地抠挖，以确保那些润滑混着精液一起从布鲁斯的身体淌出来的时候，某种跟被人操弄截然不同的侵犯感——因为眼下不大适合胁迫与被胁迫者，而更像是情人或是恋人间，那种非常温柔的亲昵的举动而导致的心理上的受侵犯感，反而比肉体上的受侵犯感要来得印象更深，也更加地无法摆脱。布鲁斯在模糊的意识中觉得自己仿佛真的是受到了某种不可逆转的侵犯，而随着越来越多停留在他的身体的液体进入水中，那种古怪的，温水涌进身体里的感觉则让他呻吟地在超人抓着他肩膀的手臂里微微地蜷缩成了一团。

他勃起了。当然，毫不意外。这是他在清理自己的身体时常常会遇到的，一点因为手指无法避免的触碰而会自然出现的一点小问题。在这方面，布鲁斯一直怀疑自己的身体比其他人要来得更加敏感。

因为就算是超人完全没有触碰到他的敏感点，甚至说，是有意地避让开，用着一种仿佛他完全是出于人道主义的精神的帮助某个他无法置之不理的困兽时，他的身体还是在因为这样，对于肠道入侵的刺激而产生了反应。

他在超人的怀里闭紧了眼，在超人停住的手指，还有甚至都不需要透视眼都可以感受到的，超人停驻在他挺得甚至比平常更加厉害的阴茎的视线中，打定了主意缩紧了身体，假装自己完全没有清醒地一言不发。

他的某个部分实际上正在害怕。

他正在惊惧，惊慌。

他惧怕着超人可能为此做出的任何反应。嗤笑，或者是冷淡，虽然前者对于超人那张仿佛从来都不会对什么东西表达出不屑，永远都是一副平淡模样的圣人脸来说，实在是有一点点的难以想象，但是后者，布鲁斯心想，却是和一向避免跟布鲁斯扯上更多的关系，永远都是点到即止，恨不得从头到脚写着“我不会支持和您发生任何更进一步的关系”的超人看起来如此的相称。

他当然应该对着这样的布鲁斯放任不管，因为如果他真的插手了，那么对于一直以来只是纯粹的胁迫与被胁迫，就算有朝一日布鲁斯的年龄暴露，他们上了法庭，超人也有足够多的理由证明他只是在这其中扮演着一个被逼无奈角色的肯特，他的身份就将从一个纯粹的受害者转变成一个可疑的，不管怎么说，也是在那之外占了布鲁斯便宜的，利用自己的年龄、身份或者说是此刻的体力优势对布鲁斯进行了一次猥亵。虽说在他们已经做了这么多的事情以后，再将像是这样的事称之为一场猥亵实在是有些过于的荒谬，以至于让人会怀疑它到底是否能够成立。

但是，猥亵就是猥亵，而这对于超人那向来坚定的道德观来说当然是不可饶恕的。不管怎么说，布鲁斯就是晕过去了，而当一个胁迫你的变态终于失去意识的时候，任何一个头脑正常的人都绝对不会是替这个变态纾解他的某部分完全是因为性变态而产生的性欲。除非你本身就想要猥亵这个性变态，否则这他妈甚至不能够算是最起码的紧急避险避免有可能发生的不法侵害。

但是，倘若超人真的这么对他，布鲁斯是会感到非常……沮丧的。他会感到尴尬，虽然他同样无法解释这是为什么。

他已经在这个男人面前暴露了自己如此之多的丑态，他从一开始就几乎是为了证明自己的不可救药以至于才向着超人走去。

但是，到了现在，不知道为何，倘若超人真的要拒绝他，他却反倒要觉得，是超人站在了悬崖边上，当他攥住了超人的手，这个男人却不管不顾地一股脑儿将他猛地从悬崖上推下去了。

他几乎是屏住了呼吸的枕在超人的手上，尽可能，放缓自己因为过于紧张而已经变得急促了的呼吸。他试图假装自己从来都没有察觉，好能够在第二天醒来时替自己抱有最后一点微弱的颜面。而就在他终于以为自己被放弃了，当那只枕在他肩膀下的手动了动，像是要把他彻底地从水里抱出来的时候，有什么东西落在了他的身体上。

那种粗糙的触感不太像手，比起他所感知到的，超人柔软光滑的皮肤来说，它更像是浴巾，毛巾，或者之类的，更加粗糙，也更具摩擦感的一些东西。而当它真的动作起来的时候，布鲁斯感觉到自己耳侧的某些地方，不远处，像是超人胸膛的某个位置，为此发出了一声深深的叹息。

他们无声的手淫活动进行得快速而又简洁。布鲁斯有点怀疑超人是否私下里会给自己做一些类似的活动，但不管怎么说，在他和超人经过的六个礼拜里，超人对怎么处理布鲁斯的这点难以启齿的小问题，倒是积累了足够多的经验。他甚至用不了几下的搓动，就成功让布鲁斯在他身体中无声地绷紧了身子，而当释放的精液终于溅射进那粗糙的毛巾之中的时候，从布鲁斯紧闭的嘴巴里，还是发出了一声断断续续的，仿佛是呜咽一样的，脆弱的呻吟。

在超人扔掉手里的帕子，转而用清水替布鲁斯进行简单的再度清洗时，布鲁斯偷偷睁开了一只眼。那条毛巾是米黄色的，有点像是超人制服中，深邃的蓝和坦诚的红以外，填充在两者间的，默默无言，却又是因此才组成了众人印象里的超人的那种特殊的颜色。

这一次，当布鲁斯被超人从浴缸中抱起，因为再次的高潮和性满足而昏昏欲睡着的他没有进行任何的挣扎。他将自己的脸贴上了超人的胸膛，有生以来，仿佛是从那以后第一次的，有什么人抱着他，抱得是那么的紧。他大概理解了为什么那些被超人所救的女人会像是那样地热爱着他。因为当那有力的臂膀和宽厚的胸膛将他困在其中的时候，他的感觉却是一种坚不可摧的安全了的。

说到底，就算布鲁斯是个满脑子的色情妄想，不仅如此还做了一堆垃圾事的小变态那又怎么样。超人还是原谅了他，保护了他。

当他以为自己会从悬崖上真的坠下去的时候，那个人站在那里，看着他，他所向他提供的那只手，即使是在和布鲁斯的接触很有可能会导致有违原则的犯罪的时候也没有走。

而这就是布鲁斯感到他所想要的。先不管这是否健康，但是当超人真的用这种方式侵犯他，用他的温柔的时候，布鲁斯倒是有些意外地觉察到，他心理所升起的反抗感，甚至要比他原以为的要来得更少。

他被放在了超人卧室柔软的枕头上。新换过的被单带着一点暖洋洋的气息。他以为超人会睡下来，睡在自己身边，却只是听到那个站在他床头的人再次地叹了口气。

在将他快要落下的被子重新掖好以后，那个人踩着轻巧的——也有可能是压根没有踩下的，轻盈的脚步，无声地走进客厅，去睡那边的沙发去了。


	4. Chapter 4

日子就那么一天天地过去了。

虽然没有人给予过任何的许可，也没有人征求过任何的同意。但是，不知道怎么的，布鲁斯每天早上从床上苏醒来，都会看到克拉克·肯特家中熟悉的天花板。他已经快要在心里默记住那些经年累月的居住过程中出现的，一些出租屋中常常会出现的小小的墙壁裂痕还有不知道是哪任主人才会留下的墙壁斑点，就好像他也快要下意识地习惯，每次扭过头，他都能够看到那个仿佛是某种长着翅膀的怪鸟一样，放在书架最顶端的古怪的水晶饰品。

“你应该能够意识到那是假的。”这是在连续面对着这个水晶超过了一个星期以后，终于有一天，当克拉克·肯特再次端着他煮好的咖啡，准备回到客厅继续对着他那简直如公文箱一样巨大的笔记本电脑敲敲打打时，一直不动声色地仰望着那个水晶饰品的布鲁斯突然对着克拉克说出的一句话。他快要被心里的疑问折磨得忍无可忍了。“所以为什么要把这么一个假货放在你的书架上？”

“因为一个物品，刨缺它的真实与否，很多时候，它会具有比它的实际价值可能来得更高的情感价值。”他还记得那个端着咖啡的超人是如何随意地靠在客厅、卧室、厨房、厕所四道交叉枢纽的门框上，用着一种对于他来说实在是有些过于接近人类的方式，看着他，坦然地开口说。“这是我父亲在唯一一次出国时买到并送给我母亲的纪念礼物，而在我父亲死后，我搬到大都会来，我的母亲把它赠送给了我。”

“……”

喔。

在一个瞬间明白了，超人为何要把它如此小心翼翼——即使如此的不方便，也要专门放在书架上的布鲁斯闷闷地哼了一声。

他想起来自己家里父亲和母亲的卧室中，那个曾经被他父亲挂到他脖子上的漂亮的听诊器。某种突然之间似乎有什么人跟自己同病相怜似的，倒并不是说布鲁斯觉得这有什么值得可怜，但是他切实地意识到，在那一瞬间，他理解到了超人的感觉让他想要为此轻声地咕哝出一句小小的道歉。

他几乎就要道歉了，就在他深吸气，平复自己的心情，让自己做好准备开口的时刻。

“所以这东西真的是假的，是不是？”

甚至都不需要真的把头伸进来，只是微微地侧了下身，敏锐的目光就已经掠过了墙壁落在了那个巨大的水晶雕塑上的超人咕咕哝哝地在那里说：“我就猜到那东西应该是个假的，当我看向它时，它就像是一块巨大的玻璃……”

“……加了一点东欧特色的装饰物。”布鲁斯简短地回答说。他让自己的视线仍旧落在那个装饰物上，这样，好能拥有充分的理由不去看向靠在门框边，眨动着眼睛，就好像一瞬间从“布鲁斯能够理解”的男人又变成了什么令人困惑的谜之生物的超人，以及他是如何以一种“好吧我早就知道”的方式耸起的肩。“我猜想这是一种欺骗外来游客的常见手段。”为了让他心里好受点，布鲁斯勉强地补充了一句说。

“嗯哼。”超人回答。“但是反正我也不能打电话给妈说，爸爸送给她的二十周年结婚纪念物其实是个假的……就让它在那儿搁着吧。”他又瞟了一眼那个巨大的假货。“不管怎么说，它还是挺好看的。”

它确实还是挺好看的，如果把任何一个懂行的人只需一眼就可以看出它绝对是个伪造品这件事放在一边不谈。

但是超人似乎并不是在征询布鲁斯的意见，他似乎也并不会在意，布鲁斯指出，他所珍藏的纪念品是专门拿来骗游客的假货。

事实上，他就只是耸了耸肩，当他背过头，朝着客厅的电脑拖着脚步走去时，布鲁斯感到，那些因为这个问题而困扰着布鲁斯的歉意还有羞愧，落在那个男人身上的时候，不知怎的，他就像是抖动掉不小心落在自己肩膀上的蜘蛛丝一般，把那些轮到布鲁斯时他会忍不住想要愧疚好一会儿的念头给轻而易举地全都甩到一边去了。

他总是在把所有的事都甩到一边，他的意思是说，超人，这个本该为世界上所有的人殚精竭虑，占据了天神一样的位置，自然也该履行天神一样的职责，最起码，会做一些常人难以理解的，可以推动乃至于改进这个世界的宏伟计划着的伟大者……

在绝大多数时候，他看起来不过是个沉迷于扮演克拉克·肯特，而忘记了那些被人类放在他的肩膀上的伟业的普通男人。

“那些猫是在密谋推翻人类的世界吗？”这是布鲁斯第三次意识到，超人对着电脑屏幕露出的微笑不是为了联合国最新通过的关于全世界的国家都要联合起来的伟大提案，而仅仅是因为一只雪白的毛毛对着镜头露出了它粉红色的可爱肉球球的时候，他忍无可忍的提问。“还是说，抱歉——你们氪星人其实幼年体全都是猫，所以你在看的其实不是猫，而是整整四千个氪星人组成的氪星军团？”

他甚至觉得最后一种可能，听起来都要远比超人其实是个热衷于休息时间不务正业看猫猫的宠物狂热爱好者（可能还要加上毛绒爱好者）来得更好。所以他也是真的感到自己难以理解，也难以想象……

关于超人居然真的十分迷惑地抬起了头，瞪大了眼睛，用着好像在说“天啊你在说什么傻话啊”的无辜、惊恐的表情望向布鲁斯的这件事。

他觉得自己好像没什么办法对这个明明已经35岁——最起码调查记录上显示他已经35岁了的男人致以任何他应该致以的对成年人的敬意。他看上去甚至完全可以说是……

没什么正型。

“猫猫那么可爱，为什么我不可以去看猫猫。”他甚至理直气壮地望着布鲁斯，用着那种一点也不像是个成年人的方式对着布鲁斯振振有词。“那可是猫诶，韦恩先生——你难道不喜欢猫猫吗？可爱的会在你的怀里呼噜呼噜的小猫猫？”

布鲁斯觉得自己喜不喜欢猫，就好像他也不知道自己到底喜不喜欢这个居然每天下班后，不需要作为超人出门时的主要工作，就是对着电脑上的猫猫图片快乐地喝着咖啡的神秘超人。

你就是因为这样不负责任的生活态度，所以才会不管不顾地将你的星球抛下长达五年，然后又当作什么事都没有发生一样的回来，继续兴高采烈地做着你那全世界人民的救世主的营生的吗，克拉克·肯特，还是说，超人？

有那么一会儿，这个问题就卡在布鲁斯的嗓子眼。他甚至都快要以为，他要把这个十多年前，超人神秘失踪，又在几年后神秘归来的问题给问了出来。他其实是真的想要知道……

却没有办法面对的只是一个沉迷于观看宠物照片，扮演克拉克·肯特，在认认真真地写完稿子以后点击保存，再在他的主编回信以前开始思考要点哪家中餐馆外卖的男人进行任何形式的认真。

他甚至有点开始怀念那个他们还没有住进同一个屋檐下，超人还是一个充满着性感魅力，遥不可及，又满是威严感的那个陌生冷淡的天神的时候了。

总好过现在，每当布鲁斯对着这个男人试图争论些什么的时候，他总是会摆出一脸的迷惑，就好像布鲁斯突然决定爬上他的桌子开始跳起踢踏舞，而他唯一能做的事情就是坐在旁边等着布鲁斯自己愿意停下来的奇怪的中年人。

“你就在这儿，”布鲁斯闷闷不乐地望着他，无比烦闷，却又无法可解地望着他，充满了迷惑还又愤懑地，难以理解地对着他说，“呆在这个房间里，什么也不做。”

他们其实早在他和超人在这个屋檐下共度的第二天就这么谈了一次。那时，在超人的房间里醒来，迷迷糊糊地意识到超人已经出门前去上班，而他则一个人疲倦地在床上躺着，思索着自己应该赶紧离开，却又因为不知道该做什么，只能慢慢吞吞磨蹭着时间，直到突然有人开门，布鲁斯从他惯常熟悉的谵妄中清醒过来，看到拎着几个塑料口袋，就好像超市打折的日子里，布鲁斯曾经见过的那些没有像他和他的朋友那么富有的同学会做的那样，一次性地来自沃尔玛的集中采购。

当他看到布鲁斯还在这儿的时候，即使他对此有着什么很特别的想法，那么他也没有把它真的说出来。他只是拎着袋子走过去，走进厨房，然后把里面的冷冻牛肉和蔬菜分门别类的放进冰箱的冷冻和冷藏格里。

他期待着超人能够干一点符合他身份的正事，他是说，他可以原谅克拉克·肯特看起来就像是个35岁的中年男子，这是一种非常必要的伪装——可能是为了解释一个男的怎么可以在不吃饭的情况下活这么久的，布鲁斯他不想知道——但是在这之后，他以为克拉克·肯特会想和他谈。

但是比起真的跟明显是处于离家出走的布鲁斯·韦恩谈话，这个男人居然只是在问他，布鲁斯到底吃过了他留在客厅的午饭没有。而当布鲁斯盯着他，过了片刻，摇起了头，表示自己并没有时。

这个男人相当吃惊地望了他一眼，问了一个至今布鲁斯回想起来都会觉得那堪称弱智的问题。

“天啊，韦恩先生。”他那时还会那么叫他。“韦恩集团终于发明了那种能让人吃了以后一天不饿的小药丸吗？我还以为那是科幻小说里随便瞎编的呢。”

这让又饿，又迷惑，就连自己都不知道自己到底为什么还会在这个房间里继续等着他的布鲁斯觉得“你是不是在耍我”地愤怒了起来。

他看着超人重新地弯下腰去，在冰箱里挑挑拣拣着里面的速冻食品。在这个过程种，他甚至想起问一问布鲁斯晚饭要不要吃一点西班牙的炖菜，介于，他今天回来的很早，又没有什么事（仍在愤怒中的布鲁斯几乎是毫不愧疚地意识到，除了上班之外，布鲁斯的短信多半就是超人不能按时回家吃饭的唯一的事）。布鲁斯当然回答随便他。

他在等着超人和自己谈话。他在等，因为他认为超人必然会和自己谈。这当然是超人应当会做的事，介于，他已经被超人抓住了。

他已经被超人抓住了，本来应该把握着主动权，身为他们两个人关系的主导者的布鲁斯，因为一时的紧张还有懦弱，在被超人这样地对待后，毫无退路地就这样被他牢牢地抓住了。

他在等，他心想，他等待着他们将要开启谈话的每一分钟，而如果超人是那种先吃饱肚子再来谈话的类型，那么没问题，布鲁斯对付过像是喜欢用怀柔政策撬开问题少年心房的那种人，不过是又一套全新的“要用温柔来获得青年人的信任”的老生常谈，他应付得了他。

他几乎没有怎么往自己的胃里塞东西，介于吃饱了饭不利于血液在大脑中的运动，昏昏欲睡的状态也毫无疑问不能够让布鲁斯发挥出他最尖刻也是最冷酷的那种高超的说话水平。他为了备战而小心翼翼。

然而他要掀起战争的对象，那个超人，却似乎对这件事并没有什么评论。他就只是和布鲁斯一起坐在桌的两边吃饭，吃饭，然后收拾桌子，等到桌子收拾好以后，他随意地告诉布鲁斯，电视的遥控器就在沙发旁边的茶几上，然后，他又坐回到了那个放着一台笨重笔记本电脑的书桌前。

当超人开始真的对着电脑认认真真地敲着键盘开始打字，就好像他完全没有意识到面前的布鲁斯到底是在怎样高度戒备的严阵以待。布鲁斯觉得自己快要被这个男的给活活气晕过去了。

他又等了一会儿，他等了一会儿，直到他吃了太少的东西，而事到如今——即使是肾上腺素都不能够支撑着他忽略自己饥饿感的肚子开始了咕咕乱叫。他几乎是为着自己居然会在这么严肃的事态里会感到肚子饿而感到又一阵的恼火。

人不该在这种严肃的场合肚子饿的，这很蠢，也很逊。撒切尔在签字她的平衡政府开支联合协议的时候——她难道会在这样的时候感到肚子饿吗？

他就不该感到肚子饿，但是事实上他确实感到了肚子饿，这就让布鲁斯变得愈发地生气。他不仅生气，还觉得这都是超人搞出来的垃圾诡计。他一定是想利用这来诱骗布鲁斯。

“你就不想和我谈谈吗？”深吸了口气，保持住自己的冷静，最起码，当他说出这句话时，仍然可以露出一个带着几分戒备感的微笑的布鲁斯这么地抱着手，同他冷冷地交谈说。“你难道就没什么话好说？”

这让正侧对着他敲字的超人停顿了两秒，当他抬起头时，他脸上的表情简直可以被送进戏剧学校一样，是标准的纯净而又无辜的。

“我应该有什么话好说？”他居然还敢反问他，这个超人。

“所有你想说的，你想问的，关于我的事。”布鲁斯停顿了片刻，他不确定自己是否还可以继续维持着像是现在这样艰难而又勉强的微笑，他实在有点笑不出来。“别告诉我你没有。”

这让超人又凝神看了他两秒——现在，这么认真思索着什么事的男人比他之前看起来更加像是布鲁斯所熟悉的，那个总是在若有所思着的陷入沉思中的超人，但是，他似乎也只是单纯地那么沉思了一小会儿。“我确实有。”他这么说，那种冷静而正式的神态倒是表示出他没有把布鲁斯当作一个不值得他重视的小男孩。“只是，如果我真的问你，你打算认真地和我谈谈吗？”

这是个非常狡诈的问题。布鲁斯动了下嘴唇。“取决于你怎么问。”

“你想不想和我谈？”他在做超人的时候比他做肯特的时候似乎要更加干脆果断。

“不想。”而这也就让布鲁斯对于这句话的拒绝更容易地出口一些。他确实在表示拒绝，没有给予超人任何他会好好谈话的许诺，这是心理上他抢下的一记先手。

他只是没有料到这会引得超人再度轻轻地耸一耸肩。“那就这样。”他带着一种布鲁斯所不能够理解的轻快说。“我们不谈。”

布鲁斯觉得这他妈简直是匪夷所思。“我们怎么可以不谈？”

“我们为什么一定要谈？”超人深蓝色的眼睛，隔着镜片，在用着一种让人捉摸不透的方式凝望着他说。

他的语气中存在着某种理所当然似的东西，而这让布鲁斯毫无疑问地感到了一阵挫败。

“你就这么放任我，”他说，“一个……不知名的男人。”他想说未成年。但是架不住是他自己撒谎说他已经十九岁。“在你的家中。”

“你是布鲁斯·韦恩。”超人简直他妈的就像是个外星人一样地坐在那里认真地回答他道。哦，对不起，布鲁斯忘了，他他妈的确实是个外星人。

布鲁斯想要撬开超人的脑子，看看里面那令人费解的脑回路。

“重点是我才十九岁，我在你的家中，而你实际上还关切过为什么不赶紧回家，”现在是八月末了。“现在，我，就在这儿，在你的面前，”布鲁斯觉得这简直不可思议因为他居然要说服超人来说服他。“你就真的不打算对整件事说点什么，甚至做点什么吗？”

这让超人深吸了口气，他看向了天花板——布鲁斯非常恼火地发现，那就像是他在被迫忍耐着某种生物的幼崽在对着他无理取闹一样，简直不可理喻的神情。虽然当他看向布鲁斯的时候，他又恢复了表面上的平静。“如果我让你回去，你会回去吗，韦恩先生？”

这又是个奇怪的问题。“不，我不会。”他警惕地望了他一眼，过了几秒。“你打算让我走吗？”

现在，轮到超人停顿，虽然当他停顿时，他仍在注视着他。

他深蓝色的眼睛就那样地停顿在那儿，一动不动地，就好像是在让报纸上说过的那种X射线从布鲁斯的身体中穿过，好能够将他这个人彻底穿透地，一动不动地，坐在原地地注视着他。

而当他开口时，布鲁斯意识到自己忍不住为此松了一口气。“不。”他说。“我不想。因为我不觉得让你就这么回家你是不会做出什么伤害自己的事的。”

哈，就是这个。“你在怀疑我。”

我当然在怀疑你。超人的表情看起来就像是他在为了天空是蓝色的这件事在对着他大发脾气一样。你现在正在我的桌子上大跳踢踏舞，我怎么可能不怀疑你。他彬彬有礼地用视线这么讲。

这让布鲁斯再次深吸了口气。

报纸上怎么没有说过超人其实是个脑子不怎么正常的奇怪的人？

“你没有必要因为担心我而勉强自己一定要收留我。”他抬起一只手，随即，无比矜持而又高傲地对着超人抬起了头说。“我有地方可以去，我可以去的地方比你以为的要多很多。”

“我也并没有说我是在勉强自己一定要收留你。”肯特在看他，他的表情充满了这个人简直不可理喻的迷惑。“你难道是在逼我吗，韦恩先生？你想说服我好让我觉得应该把你赶出门去？”

这太荒谬了。“不。”布鲁斯说。“这不可能。”

那不就很好，超人又在耸肩。他 恨 他 妈 的 超 人 耸 肩。“你可以留在这儿，也可以离开这儿。”他说，“总之，待到你想要走的那一天。”

“我没有说我想要留在这儿。”

“嗯哼。”

“我也没有说我想要离开这儿。”

“嗯哼。”

布鲁斯停了下来。

他觉得他被超人愚弄了。

“少跟我玩这种把戏，超人。”他试图让自己变得比实际上要听起来更加的威严。“我知道你心里在想什么。”

“考虑到我确实在把‘你到底在说什么’这几个字挂在我的脸上。”超人诚挚地回答他说。“我非常赞同你此时此刻提出的看法。”

不过，你介意等一下吗。这么说着的超人突然一推桌子，他站起来，头转向了窗外的某个方向。“我听到有人在呼唤我。”

他甚至没有等布鲁斯的许可——虽然他也确实不需要布鲁斯的许可就飞了出去。徒留下坐在原地，甚至不知道自己他妈的到底在生气着什么的布鲁斯。

他觉得超人这个人。

脑子多半有病。


	5. Chapter 5

这种思绪直接影响了他们之间的性爱的快乐。

当最开始他和超人吵架，试图说服超人有必要说服自己必须离开这个房子的时候，他还没有意识到，这种渐渐开始怀疑对方脑子有病的情形到底会对他跟对方上床的兴趣造成一种怎样的毁灭性打击。但是当他那天晚上仰躺在床上，双臂支撑着自己的身体，怒视着站在自己面前，还像是往常一样地微微歪着头，仅从外表上完全看不出，他跟之前那些个夜晚被短信叫来的超人有什么区别的克拉克·肯特的时候，他发现自己再也不能像是过去一样说服自己，超人脸上露出的神色，是他作为上位者自然而然流露出的喜怒难测充满着威严感的难以捉摸。

他看上去更像是单纯地站在那里思考，他到底要用怎样的一种方式才能摆脱眼下他所陷入的这种他不想陷入的该死的困境，与此同时，还充满着一种“事情到底是怎么变成这样的呢”的深深的困惑。

一个充满着困惑并且还脑子飞速旋转着到底要怎么摆脱眼下情景的男人实在是无法从任何角度被称作是足够性感的，而当那个男人最后开始耸起肩膀，抬起头，和仍旧维持着用上臂支撑起的半个身子的姿势的布鲁斯进行视线上的对视之时，他开口说的话甚至可以称得上是毁灭性的。

“如果你其实根本不想的话……”他停顿了片刻，短暂地闭了下眼睛，与此同时，还不忘用下巴微微点了下布鲁斯压根就没有勃起的阴茎，他的这个看起来试图把整件事尽量轻描淡写化的努力，还有与此同时他神态自然而然表露出的我非常希望你能够承认你其实不想的愿望，放在一起简直可以让布鲁斯变得气得不行。“我只是希望你知道，你完全没有必要这样勉强自己。你……不需要这样。”他说。“或者那样，或者任何样。”

“我当然知道我自己到底想要哪样。”这让布鲁斯愤怒地说。他仍旧觉得难以置信，大概是因为突然之间他意识到，自己正在和一个完全称不上是好甚至是脑袋正常的人在一起做爱。他觉得这简直是不可理喻。而更加糟糕的是，他们两个中脑子更不正常的那个居然对此毫无察觉。“用不着你来他妈的教我。”

注意语言。超人说。我说了，像您这样漂亮的男人不该用这种方式在这里说这一类的粗话。

如果说这种真挚的建议，还有夸奖布鲁斯漂亮的努力有任何作用的话，那么，它也只是让布鲁斯变得更加愤怒了。“关你屁事。”他忍不住开口说。“我说什么话关你屁事，我想要和什么人上床关你屁事，我到底想不想要上床关你屁事——你难道忘了吗？你根本就没有权力在这里和我讨价还价。我拿着你的把柄，你的秘密身份……”

就连这样的威胁，不知道为什么，在这样的一个情景下也变得尤其的可笑乃至于是不可理喻。他试图用视线杀死他，这个站在他的面前，以一种毫不自知的方式毁灭了所有气氛以及对于他的全部浪漫想象的那个该死的超人。而当他用尽自己在哥谭锻炼了快有十年，以至于哥谭所有媒体都认定“这一定是个未来社交界的灾难祸星”的虚幻的笑容，让它变成某种充分表达着他的愤怒还有不快的板着个的冷漠时，站在他对面的超人却只是微微地耸了耸肩。

“你根本就不想和我做爱。”如果不是因为他很确定，面前的超人不包括幸灾乐祸的模组，他会怀疑这个男的在幸灾乐祸的，幸灾乐祸着布鲁斯的失败。狗娘养的。“你只是想用这种方式来和我表示你在冲我生气。何必呢，韦恩先生？”

他想要申请一副只是呲一呲牙就可以把所有人吓退，至少，不会让任何人在他面前露出像是这样平静中透着点无可奈何的表情的该死的巨齿。如果他能有的话，他一定要申请。

然而可惜，此时此刻，布鲁斯能够呲出的却只有他那口本就是专门用来热人生气，就好像是完全不知民间疾苦的乖宝宝一样，天真中透着几分可恨的该死的漂亮的小白牙。

当他试图对超人摆出凶神恶煞的神情时，他很恨自己，关于为什么他要刷牙，他不是哥谭数一数二的王八蛋浪荡子吗？为什么他要有着这么一口该死的小白牙。

“我觉得你根本就没有搞清自己的地位。”他这么说着，努力维持住自己的笑容，还有摇摇欲坠的，真的想要对着超人来上一拳，然后只有他自己收到伤害而他百分之百确定那不是他想要的伤害的该死的理智。他仍旧在笑，虽然笑得简直可以称得上是图穷匕见。“你知道自己在说什么吗？你没有权力命令我。”

而现实就是我在这里，就是要和你做爱。他说。我，我和你。在这儿。你没有任何否定或者拒绝的权力。你就是得乖乖听我的，如果你不想让那个肮脏的小秘密暴露于天下的话。

“我觉得我的秘密身份说什么也不能够算是一个肮脏的小秘密。”这么评价着的，微微地耸了耸肩的超人，成功成为了布鲁斯最讨厌的事物排行榜上的第一名——他其实对这件事感到了一阵意外，因为就在不久以前，它还是超人那张充满着疑惑的，天真的，就好像是在等待布鲁斯自己冷静下来的该死的蠢脸，不过——好吧。超人这么说。既然如此，“你想要让我怎么和你做爱，韦恩先生？”他用着一种根本就不像是会对这件事感到任何羞愧的，难以置信的冷静陈述说。“既然这是你的要求，那么我想，你应该和过去一样，详细地告诉我你到底想让我怎么上你。”他真的怀疑超人在他妈的和他耍流氓，如果不是他知道超人说的都是事实，而事实也是，布鲁斯每次都会在超人出现后，在听到超人说出任何话之前，就已经将头转向一边，一连串地告诉超人这次安排好的剧本的话。他一定会的。“我想这对于眼下的情形会非常地富有帮助。”富有帮助个屁啊。

他的心里其实有一千种想要和超人做爱的方法，并且当他被超人用这种方式挑衅（而他自己甚至可能都没有意识到）的时候，他已经决定好了，他一定要用这些方法来狠狠地羞辱他，这个居然敢明目张胆地看不起布鲁斯，就好像布鲁斯不是什么掌握了威胁超人最终身份的巨大秘密的恶棍，而是一个只是在他面前暴躁不安的高中生一样轻蔑的家伙。

他试图让自己张开了嘴，当他这么做的时候，他的大脑甚至都没有认真去动。他当然不需要为了这种事而让自己的大脑行动。因为性欲还有想象是不需要经过理智许可的，它们会自然而然的诞生在他的心间，然后在他的大脑来得及思索之前，就从他的舌头上一溜烟儿地流下来，跳下来，劈劈啪啪，就好像是在下着一场永不结束的盛大的大雨。

但是当布鲁斯这一次真的开口的时候，他几乎是气急败坏地意识到。

面对着这样一个惹人生气的超人。

他的性欲，在过去的两个月间反复出现以至于他一度认为自己终于染上了性瘾症的性欲。

终于对着这个傻逼超人成功哑火了。

这他妈简直是比跟人上床发现自己居然阳痿还要让人怒不可遏的现况，而更可恶的是，造成了这一切的罪魁祸说居然站在那里，对着眼下发生的一切全部都一无所知。虽然有很多录像带说明了，愤怒是粗暴性爱绝妙的助推剂，但是布鲁斯再怎么愤怒，也还无法做到在这种情况下抬起屁股，用他的身体去强奸仍旧站在那里，看起来就好像布鲁斯又在干着什么他无法理解并且他决定先观察一下的奇妙异事的该死的超人。

他想骂他。

不是情趣的那种骂。

他是真的想要辱骂他。如果可能的话，还想要尽他所能的大喊大叫。这对于一向以从来都只有惹怒别人，轮不到别人来惹怒自己的布鲁斯来说，简直他妈的新奇去了可以发现一个崭新的美洲大陆。

但是，不行，布鲁斯。

你绝不能让这个男的牵着你的鼻子走。

他深吸了一口气，试图让自己变得理智，冷静。他试图对自己分析说，这一切都不过是超人的肮脏的小把戏——他是在故意激怒他，好让布鲁斯失去对他的兴趣。他不想要操布鲁斯，所以他的手段是让布鲁斯觉得他也不想要被超人操。才在一个房檐下的第二天，布鲁斯就突然从他的性瘾症里改邪归正。你能受得了像是这样的羞辱吗，布鲁斯？你真的想要着他的道，证明他赢了，他可以凌驾于你，让你成功地迷途知返，成为某种对这个世界更好的人？

开什么玩笑！做他的美梦去吧！

他尽力屏住自己啐地一声啐到超人脸上的强烈欲望，而当他看清超人站在那里，努力控制住的“你真的不考虑放弃吗”的冷静的神情，仍旧一动不动地抱着手，若有所思地凝望着他的时候。

一种绝对是出于报复，并且很明显，他之后绝对会后悔的，宛如同归于尽一样的，深沉的愤怒感成功地抓住了他。

“我想你按照你喜欢的方式过来操我。”他这么说着，仰起了脖子，成功地用下巴看人。言语中恰到好处地透露出了一点尖酸刻薄，还有隐藏着的，对于超人的计划必定将会失败的嘲弄以及不屑。他认为自己控制的非常的好，介于这是今晚他第一次昂起头，没有被超人牵着鼻子，而是按照自己的步调冷静地行事。这一定就是传说中阵地攻坚战的那种反攻的号角，而当他看到超人在听到这句话后，有那么几秒，所表露出的表情上的空白时，“你也有今天”的喜悦带着几分恶意地充满了布鲁斯全部的心房。

“你确定你要这么做？”超人这么问他，当他问问题的时候，他脸上的表情保持着一种毫无疑义的空白，就好像是为了不让任何人能够从中读出东西的，无比遥远，以至于比起超人，更像是一个陌生人一样的难以捉摸的空白。“你真的想要……”

“我非常确定，我就是想要，超人。不需要用那堆粉饰太平的话来搪塞我。”如果说他之前有那么两秒曾经思索过，自己这么说到底是不是又弄成了一个只有他自己掉下去了的该死的圈套，那么现在，当他看到超人的表情，胜利的喜悦让他满是恶意地高昂起了他的头。“我就是要让你这么操我，别告诉我你是个不沾性欲的圣人，平常对于此根本毫无偏好。”他故意地朝着一策微微地扭头，显露出那些哥谭的新闻从业者会热衷拍下的，无辜中透着灿烂的，被誉为未来社交界的噩梦，可以成功用他的天真气死半个采访团队的令所有人生气却又偏偏对此一无所知的完美的那个笑容。他做的很好，很棒，以至于说当他真的开口时，他感到某种复仇的喜悦缓缓滋润了他前一刻还在因为对着超人的暴怒而显得无比贫瘠乃至于干涸的心间。

怎么样？他挑衅，你难道想说自己真的做不到吗？你想要撒谎，想要逃跑？

当然，乖乖认输也不是不行。他甚至有那么一会儿，非常认真的，得意洋洋地在那里想，如果你承认了，那么肯定，布鲁斯可以原谅他，可以接受他。他可以让他们的关系重新回到布鲁斯的控制之下。

布鲁斯永远乐于把认输作为超人可供选择的选项之一。

只可惜，当超人闭上他的眼，深吸了一口气，然后缓缓地吐出，就好像对于布鲁斯的这种行为感到了无可奈何一般，然后又缓缓睁开了他深蓝色的眼眸之时。

他的神态看起来依旧如当初那般的坦然、平静。

就好像从头至尾，踏入陷阱的仍旧只有在他面前策划了一切，充满着他这个岁数所不该有的不如来同归于尽的恶意感，等待着超人跟自己落入一般境地的狡猾的布鲁斯。

“好。”他只是点了点头，用着一种无比冷静的口气说。“那我们今晚就这么做。”

他应该考虑把超人的脑袋泡进洗手间。

泡进厕所。

或者随便哪个适合安放它的，让所有愚不可及并且还能气得人发疯的脑袋肩并肩放在一起的他妈的丑陋的地方。

“你他妈难道就只有这么一点点力气吗？！”当超人那天晚上第三次地让他的阴茎蹭过他，从容不迫，有条不紊地经过他的臀缝，却没有侵入，没有侵犯，布鲁斯觉得自己完全有必要在这种时候骂人了。他也确实地张嘴骂了，如果不是因为他的身体里还他妈在等待超人的那个他本来无比熟悉，知道它可以给他带来怎样的快感的令人愉快的阴茎，他一定会骂得更加深刻并且滔滔不绝。“你是做什么吃的？钢铁？钢铁之躯？就这样？”

“嘘。”超人慢慢地说，他仍旧在深情地凝视着他，布鲁斯不想这么说，但是当他望向布鲁斯的时候，他的视线中饱含着某种东西，某种就好像，对于他正在与之上床之人的强烈的深情。他几乎是在用着一种哪怕他们穿上裤子走到外面，也绝对会无可挑剔的，礼貌、温和，乃至于带着一点点笑意的，非常柔和而又安静的深蓝色的眼睛盯着他。“我以为。”他就连他蹭过布鲁斯身体的节奏都是很慢的，慢条斯理的。

当那根巨大的阴茎头真的再次擦过布鲁斯夹紧的臀缝时，布鲁斯咕哝了一声。

那种感觉真的很痒，不仅很痒，还很烫，很热。

搞得他的身体变得更加的饥渴。

“我以为今晚您的要求是让我按照我喜欢的方式来做，韦恩先生。”他这么说，然后再一次地用手指拨动了位于他们两个之间的那根巨大的阴茎。当它掠过布鲁斯的会阴，这成功地让布鲁斯抽噎了一声。

他的整个身体都在抖，他妈的在抖。

他想要上床，他想要性。

“就他妈直接插进来就行了。”他几乎是难掩着自己暴躁的恨声地说。“就他妈……直接一点，快一点！”

“我所喜欢的方式不是这个样子的。”超人这么说着，不由分说地又凑近了一点他。

他的一部分呼吸洒在布鲁斯的眉毛，还有耳朵，以及脸侧的额发间。

那让布鲁斯觉得他真的很痒。

不仅如此。

他和超人间，属于他自己的，那根仿佛一直有着一点它自己的想法的非常独特的那根还没有完全成熟的阴茎。

它也因为超人的动作而开始兴奋勃起了。

它勃起了。这真他妈的要命。如果让超人看到，他说不定还会以为布鲁斯很享受这个。

他确实有点享受这个。如果不算其他。

那么当超人的阴茎再一次地经过布鲁斯的屁股，拍打着他臀缝两侧的股肉时，在他身下的布鲁斯下意识地呻吟了一声。

他感觉到自己的屁股正在流水，是润滑剂的水，但是那种感觉来得很是奇怪。

他还从来没有在被人操进来之前就体会到自己发热的身体还有从中溢出的滚烫的，还带着他自己体温的润滑剂，以及它们是如何慢慢流过他的整个屁股，滚过他的臀部，以至于最后弄脏他们身下的被单。

他已经习惯了在做爱结束后，筋疲力尽，无法移动，无力挣扎，然后让那些精液混着润滑一起从他的屁股里流下去。他已经习惯了这个。

但是他没有习惯过让润滑剂从这个时候就流出来，就好像是被刺激后无处可去，饱胀到轻轻一碰就会溢出来的丰满的爱欲一样，在他被超人慢慢地咬着锁骨还有胸膛，以至于他开始不停地扭动，甚至开始下意识地渴求，呻吟着，想要让超人快一点操进来之时。

他确实希望超人快一点操进来，他不知道这个男人是怎么做到的，但是他在调整他的身体，让任何一次的抚摸，触碰，都好像是带起了皮肤上一连串极为敏感的火花。他的动作是很轻的，比起他们惯来喜欢的，那种会在皮肤上留下肿痛的青紫色痕迹的粗暴，他只有在必要的时候才会轻轻地，就像是在调情一样，充满着爱意的进行一次扭捏。而当他轻轻扭住布鲁斯的屁股，左右推动的时候，布鲁斯觉得自己几乎就要为了这么一件简单的事而忍不住射精高潮了。他也确实就像是在经历着一次漫长而又模糊的高潮。当超人低下头，咬了一口他挺起的胸部，让牙尖擦过那敏感的乳尖，以至于让布鲁斯忍不住惊叫了一声的时候，更多的液体迷迷瞪瞪地从他的屁股里溢了出来。

他不喜欢超人像是这样，就好像他被人打开了，揉开了，在他还没有陷入足够深的，可以忘却掉自己的姓名还有经历的所有的一切以前，他就已经被什么人以一种从容不迫的，稳定而又充满着爱意，就好像他是被什么人捧在手心里一样的，所有的事都在以他的感受为优先，都在以他的触感为优先，像是这样温柔而又安定的方式给慢慢地抚摸开了。他确实是在被人爱抚，但是每一次激起的感觉却又陌生到好像他从来都没有同人上过床过。当超人一边用舌尖舔舐着他的胸膛，一边让更多的吻落在他的胸口上的时候，他听到自己发出了不争气的，像是哭泣一样的呜咽。

他确实是被人给打开了，他的身体，他的大腿，他的后穴，他们全都在被这漫长的亲吻还有抚摸给化开了。而这种感觉本身对于他来说却是不可饶恕的，他一直试图将自己裹得很紧，可是不管他有多么抗拒，那些东西却还是在阳光下，懒洋洋地融化开。他甚至还没来得及说出一句不要呢，它们就已经全部地褪去，就只剩下了他。

他大概永远也搞不懂为什么当他开始呜咽着，请求着，再一次地让超人操进来，而超人真的让那根他已经快要等待了长达一个世纪的阴茎进入他的身体时，他弓起身子，就像是再也忍受不下去的，颤抖的，呻吟着，甚至眼角溢出了泪地接纳了他。他的双腿几乎是脱离了他的知觉一样的向着两边分着，而与此同时他的身体软得在这个过程中可一点都该死的帮不上忙。他几乎要为自己还没有开始被操就变成了这副模样感到无比的羞愧，但是超人又凑了上来。

他在操进他的时候，坚定不移地吻着他，在布鲁斯挣动着他的头部，连他自己也不知道他到底是要接触还是避开他们的嘴唇时，相当平静地接受，然后用着同样饱含着某种深深的怜爱还有爱意的方式，缓慢却又坚定地吻着他。那些吻落上他的鼻梁还有眼角，当其中有一个落到他的额头上时，有那么一会儿，布鲁斯竟然以为那是个充满着祝福，饱含着纯洁之意的，无比温柔而又虔诚的晚安吻的，感到了一小阵心神上的，无法分清他们到底是在做爱，还是在单纯的交换着亲吻，或者只是他被人单方面地关怀，亲吻着的迷惑还有心安。

他发出了一小阵抽噎似的声音，虽然当那些声音真的出口时，它听起来就像是猫一样，打着呼噜，在信任的人的爱抚下无法控制地开始了撒娇。当他听到自己居然发出了这样的响动的时候，他的脸登时就变成红红的了，他试图否认，当他否认，他开始扭动起身子，将原本距离得他如此之近的超人给推的更远。可是就算他想推开他，他又到底能最后逃到哪去呢？他的身后只有坚实却又柔软的床垫。

当那东西终于侵占并且充满了他的时候，有那么一会儿，虽然布鲁斯没有射精，但是他的意识却陷入了一片空白似的，没有知觉的快感上的高潮。他觉得自己身体的每一块肌肉都在违背着自己的意志，它们在一起，以一种仿佛全部错了位的方式在那里颤抖、筋挛。这带动着布鲁斯自己发起了一连串好像是失去了心智的人才会出现的，无法抑制的抽动，而在那之后，他失去了控制力的身体却变得更松，更软……

当超人再次开始操弄他，不再是之前那样坚定地进入，而是开始渐渐加快了频率的抽插，他的肌肉没能对此形成丝毫的阻碍，他没有感受到疼痛，与之相反，他感到了快感，很多很多，从身体链接的部位蔓延而生的，好想要将他的头顶淹没掉的，饱受汁液浸染，将布鲁斯变成了他的颜色的快感。他第一次体会到失去了控制力，失去了方向，甚至失去了极限以及“这就是终点了”的概念的那种极致的快感。类似的快感他之前和超人的性爱中也曾经有过，但是这是第一次，他觉得自己失去了什么目标，他失去了即使在之前的性爱中，他也一直牢牢抓在手中的，不肯放弃的某种东西。

当他哭喊起来的时候，他没有想起这是在一个极其安静的房间，他没有想起自己应该对此感到丝毫的羞愧。他就只是在哭，带着某种再也无法抑制了的喊叫。他觉得自己陷入了快感的波浪中，却头一次没有在狂风暴雨般的激烈中彻底地消融，而像是坐着一艘小船，海浪拍打着船舷的，一层叠着一层的，某种彻底的像是将要睡去一样终于放过了自己的放松。

他在迷迷糊糊的感觉中彻底的高潮，甚至都没有意识到那该死的射精，也没有意识到他所分开的腿是如何让那些润滑剂连带着那些新鲜的精液流了出来，就好像是潺潺的流水一样，成为了失禁般令人羞耻的小溪。他几乎有那么一会儿，脑子里什么都没有，但是却偏偏又没有真的失去意识的，只是躺在那儿，心里空无一物地凝视着面前的天花板。

当超人再次靠近他，温柔而又平静地再次地接近他的时候，他没有挥手将他赶开。他觉得自己实在是太累了，太过于的疲倦了，以至于任何的动作都像是在将眼下的某种他不能放弃的感觉彻底地打破。他几乎是仰躺在那儿，放任自己的思绪像是冬日的积雪一样渐渐地融化，失去了方向地慢慢蒸腾……

那种不需要考虑前方，也不需要考虑明天，只是慢慢地，飘飘忽忽地在阳光里缓缓升起的感觉实在是太过美好了，以至于布鲁斯不想去思考其他的那些，会让他心里觉得不够舒服的，或者不够痛快的某些东西。

超人仍旧平静地停留在他的脸侧。他们没有亲吻，但是当那平静中透着温热的呼吸洒在布鲁斯的脸上的时候，那种懒洋洋的感觉让布鲁斯觉得很好。那种仿佛他在阳光下睡着午觉，而他的身下是柔软中带着几分茵绿的青草的感觉很好。什么也不用考虑，什么也不用思考，只是可以就这么睡过去的感觉很好。

他几乎是在那儿享受了比他之前所有的绝顶到足以淹没掉所有人的强烈的快感还要漫长而又满足的，令人充实的性爱。而又过了一会儿，当超人开始移动时，他动了动眼睛，头一回地，用着一种好像是在望着父亲小时候曾经送给过他的，那只会在他还没有起床时钻进他的被窝，从他的胳膊下露出来的，小狗崽一样，迷惑中透着温情的心情，疲倦地望着他。

那是不该有的，让布鲁斯觉得他可以就这么睡去，什么事情都不必去想，什么责任都不必去负，世界停止了对他的尖叫和指指点点的，罕见得翻到让人因此开始感到不快的，让人心里不够舒服，却又过于舒服了的矛盾时刻。

他调整着自己在床上的姿态，当他这么做的时候，那些弄脏了他的大腿的液体让他觉得羞耻，却又与此同时带着一种诡异的满足。他还想要那种舒适感延续得更久，但是只可惜他在这个过程中无法控制地持续性的高潮。

如果他可以一直沉浸在其中，却不需要考虑高潮就好了。当那最后的带有魔力的余韵从他的身体中褪去的时候，某种仍旧沉浸在其中的，像是对刚刚逝去的某样东西感到恋恋不舍的部分在不够理智地思考。如果人不会高潮就好了，这样他们就可以永久地沉浸在那种极致的快乐中。

即使理智知道他实际不能，但是想到最后高潮时的结束，他却仍然在那过于舒适的满足中感到了一阵恼怒的沮丧。

他一定是把某些东西过于明显地表现在了他的脸上，以至于当他再次挣动起来，抬起眼，对上近在咫尺的超人时，他意识到那个男人仍旧在望着他，静静地呼吸。

那些洒在他脸上的气体让他感到了亲切，但是与此同时，却又像是某种无法饶恕的罪证。

“……”

我去洗个澡然后出来。这么说着，不想要面对着对方的目光，推开了他，直接地坐起身，捡起了叠在一边的毛巾还有浴袍的布鲁斯头也不抬地说。你可以收拾东西，收拾床单……

随便吧。

他这么说。


	6. Chapter 6

他的生活正在不自觉中变得一团糟。

最开始，他察觉到不对，是在那天之后，当他歪倒在超人的沙发上，随便地拿着遥控器，对着面前还在用晶体管作为屏幕的古老电视进行频道上的调换的时候，那时，在沙发上睁着眼睛，半睡半醒，百无聊赖地听着电视机里的播音员介绍着大都会最新出现的一点国际新闻的布鲁斯感觉到了自己意识的飘忽不定，而在他第三次开始觉得这个节目真的无聊透了以后，他有些惊讶地意识到，此刻，自己居然正在将视线转向一个意想不到的方向。

他正在盯着他，盯着那个坐在办公桌后，就好像平时一样无所谓地戴着那个愚蠢的眼镜伪装，兢兢业业地用手指头在宛如手提箱一样巨大的笔记本电脑上进行敲打，全神贯注在“再不给他佩里一定会杀了我”的新闻稿件上的克拉克·肯特。而当他看向他，他看着他。

他意识到自己正在回忆那些衬衫下结实有力的肌肉，它们的移动，它们对于布鲁斯身体的触碰。并且更要紧的……

他回忆起了克拉克·肯特的呼吸是如何温热地洒上他的脸侧。

毛绒绒的，就好像是某种让人想要咯咯发笑的，在人的心间上挠痒痒的，温柔中透着一点可爱的别样的碰触。而当那种感觉涌上来的时候，一瞬间笼罩住了布鲁斯，将他从头包裹到脚的那股热流温暖得好似醉酒。

他意识到自己正在思考，他的某个部分正在思考。

他想要走过去，凑上去。

他想要让自己的半个身子钻过坐着的克拉克手臂、书桌还有大腿组成的那个刚刚好可以让他挤进的圆形空洞中。

他意识到自己想要钻进他的怀里。

他想要碰碰他，就好像他想要他碰碰自己。

那是完全和性欲无关的非常新奇而又独特的古怪感受。不是说他不想和面前的男人做爱——虽然他也不确定自己是不是真的想要同这个男人再次做爱——但是那种古怪的触碰感，那种什么都不想做，只是想要单纯地贴近他，以某种方式跟他的身体紧紧贴合，像是这样就得到了满足的某种相当强烈的愿望，是已经独自走过了将近十年的他觉得自己完全难以想象的。

他花费了比往常要来得更久的时间凝视他。

却偏偏又在克拉克·肯特似乎察觉到了什么，有些迷惑地抬起了头，然后将视线落在正在沙发上，眼神短暂却又漫长地凝视着他的布鲁斯身上之前，他就已经抬起头，就好像完全没有意识到有什么问题的，心不在焉地将注意转到天花板上他自己也不知道的随便什么地方去了。

第二个让他开始觉得不妙的信号，是他意识到自己正在幻想和超人的做爱。

他在幻想做爱。不是那些他曾经对着超人亲口说出的，不管哪一种都绝对称不上是健全，不仅如此，还极有可能会被当作“受创儿童在性方面觉醒变态欲望”的规模范本被拿去给专家研究的，充满着暴力、奴役乃至于是侵犯的糟糕透顶的性幻想。当然那些性幻想仍旧有，他可以感受到它，即使是在最不经意的那些时候，它们仍旧沉睡在布鲁斯的部分里，安眠着，就好像是在布鲁斯表层意识的里侧。

但是当他和克拉克·肯特坐在一起，坐在他那张已经变得无比熟悉起来了的晚餐桌前一起吃饭，当超人就好像是他生来就应该在某张晚餐桌的对面，漫不经心地拿着盘子，一个个给他们俩分好刀叉的那些时刻，他意识到他想要和超人做爱。

不是那些狂野粗暴的，就好像是一个人意识深处所能达到的最肮脏的部分那种无药可救的性幻想。它们来得更加温柔，也来得更加浅且平易。最简单的一种渴望来自于他想要将脚伸进超人的双腿之间，他想要凑近他，钻到桌子底下，给他来一个快速而又简单的口交，再多一点的妄想，是超人把他拽到他的腿上，他们接吻，然后超人的手钻进他紧紧扎好的衬衣和西服裤间。可是更好的想象是他的两条腿分开，坐在桌子上，全身上下只披着他身上的这件薄薄的上衣。他会被超人推倒，亲吻，然后他们可以拥抱着在这张桌上做爱。他意识到了自己已经幻想出了他们是如何躺在这张桌子上，与此同时，旁边放着将要凉掉的那两碗热乎乎的西班牙红烩冷汤——“你一定要在我们吃饭的时候做这种事吗？”他似乎已经听到了超人在那一刻无奈，却又在无奈中透着接受的平静的语调。“我还想吃点热乎乎的饭呢，韦恩先生，像是这样浪费冷汤和塔帕斯是真的浪费。”

而布鲁斯会在这种时候露出我就是要这么做的笑容地嘲讽他。他会露出奸计得逞的笑容，稍稍带着点不那么合适的兴高采烈，但是却又充满着胜利感的让超人向着他倾身接近。

他们可以在这张晚餐桌上做爱，这似乎成为了某种比晚餐来得更加要紧，也更加急迫的渴望。他们也可以在走廊、过道、厨房、客厅——随便什么地方。

他想要和超人做爱，无关那些肮脏的性幻想，他发现自己居然只是想要靠近，和超人说话，然后以像是这样漫不经心的方式，跟超人一起共赴巫山。

最后一次的警铃大作，来源于他邀请了超人和自己再度上床做爱以后。当时，他们正一起倒在超人的那张他已经变得无比熟悉了的小床上，布鲁斯又临时编造了一些让他看起来并不是对于此全无准备的，足够超人行动并且覆盖他的那些随他妈的便吧的性幻想。而当超人真的覆上他的身体的时候，有那么一会儿，布鲁斯却感觉。

比起超人到底是不是真的操进了他，他其实正在忙于感受，他的手臂是如何贴紧了超人，在不经意中拉近了两者的距离。

他的脸侧是如何向着超人靠近，紧紧地搂着他的脖子。就好像是他们生来就应该贴合在一处的，无比紧密地彼此相连。当那种超人成为了他的世界唯一的支点，所以他理所当然地可以把身体吊在超人身上，享受着他所能给他带来的一切的，那些美好的，紧致的，就好像是他们注定要拥有的数也数不尽的拥抱和亲吻的那些时候，他感受到了一种无比强烈的性满足。

比起超人是怎么的插入，他其实更在乎超人到底要如何的去拥抱和触碰他。

而当那天经地义，将要如潮水一样地将他淹没，在不断蔓延的波澜之中渐渐没过了他的头顶的，不够强烈，但是韵味悠长的高潮到来之时，布鲁斯甚至觉得，他的某个部分是为此感到深深的遗憾的。

他躺在那张床上，尽可能地放缓自己的呼吸，就好像还没有从高潮中恢复过来一样的，偷偷地用颧骨摸索着超人的侧脸，让自己的头撂在超人坚实的手臂间。他悄悄偷走了在那一刻他所能偷走的所有他在真实渴望着的东西。

他不想要性爱，也不想要高潮。

他想要让他和超人紧密贴合的时刻能够没有止境地延续下去。

如果说，这些因为超人的行动带来的，某种极为微妙的，布鲁斯偏好乃至于是性格方面的改变，在他察觉到了以后，都不可避免地深深地困扰着他，那么与此同时，就好像人天生不可能在一个时间只会发愁一件事一样，上天决定把另一个问题摆到布鲁斯的面前。

“韦恩集团在大都会的酒店今天通知了我，您已经有许多天没有返回酒店入住，我热切希望您并不是遇到了什么您不能处理的麻烦。”第一条发到布鲁斯手机上的短信是彬彬有礼的。哪怕发送短信的人心里再是焦急，它仍旧维持住了一种冷静中带着“绝不是在催促您”的假象。但是这看似寻常的短信仍旧建议布鲁斯能尽快和酒店或者阿尔弗雷德取得联系。“我想您也知道，酒店也不好一直为您保留着无人居住的套房。”

他没有去理睬毫无疑问来自于阿尔弗雷德的，关于他其实是在对布鲁斯的处境感到担心的，焦虑不已的这条短信。那时，他还在忙着缠着超人，他在忙着思考自己的那些奇怪的举动到底意味着一些什么。

而第二条短信的出现则让他变得愧疚。

“我希望您知道，您在韦恩大宅窗外的那棵苹果树这个秋天又开始结了果子。您曾经和我说你想要尝尝它的味道，所以我做了您最喜欢吃的焦糖苹果。”连带着短信一起发送过来的图片带着一点令人熟悉的透亮。而接下来收到的第三条和第四条的短信，则让布鲁斯明白，他的回复对于阿尔弗雷德来说迫在眉睫。

这是任何一个失去了自己最重要的，宛如家人一样的朋友之后，对于他所能保护的最后一个孩子理所当然会出现的，同时来自感情和职责方面必然的担忧。“您还没有成年，布鲁斯老爷，这就是为什么您要原谅我这个老头子一次又一次地发送短信给你。我相信我们谁都不会想让我被ASPCC带走，您说对吧，布鲁斯老爷？”

他当然不想让阿尔弗雷德因为没能看管好布鲁斯这个未成年人而被法院带走起诉，就好像他当然也不想让阿尔弗雷德真的仅仅是因为自己不回短信而感到无法遏制的焦急。不管从哪个角度来说，他都必须回复这几条短信。甚至当他拿起手机，我很好，或者我很安全，不必担心这几个词都已经被他输入了短信的回讯框中。

可是在他真的决心将要发送的时候，总有什么东西在不经意中阻碍住了他。

你在哪，布鲁斯老爷？你在做什么？你为什么还不回来？您可否知道九月学校已经开学？我非常的想念您，即使您可能觉得这只不过是一个老头子的老生常谈，但是我还是要说，我热切地希望能够见到您……

您到底是因为有什么离不开的事情，才会在大都会这座陌生的城市被不幸绊住？如果有任何我能够帮助您的。他知道那些短信一定会这么说。请告诉我。

我在和一个三十五岁的陌生的外星人做爱，而更糟糕的时候，我想我可能有一点点爱上了他。我知道那不是真的，但是当我和他在一起的时候，我感觉到了安全、幸福。我想要和他在一起，我们两个一起躺在床上、沙发上，做着所有那些年轻人都会做的愚蠢至极的傻事。我知道这个男人已经三十多岁了，我知道这种感情绝不正常。

他当然知道这些回复听起来没有哪句听上去正常。

而不正常，让他觉得自己没有办法真的向阿尔弗雷德开口解释整件事。他或许天生就不具备超人在某些时候显露出的那种技能。

他知道如果是超人会怎么做，他会耸耸肩，就好像那根本就不曾困扰他的，用一句“都好”就简单地把它们全部甩走。

但那是超人的做法。

而他却是布鲁斯。

我一定会回复阿尔弗雷德的这条短信。当他抬起头，看到刚好再次走入客厅，手里还拿着刚洗的水果盘子的克拉克，他站起来，走过去，随便抓起一粒葡萄时，他这么劝告着自己说。

我只是有些过于的没有力气了，等我精力充沛些，能够应付得起阿尔弗雷德的盘问的时候，一切都会显得刚好。

短信一条条地飞来，连带着越来越难以掩饰的，非常急切的想要知道布鲁斯身在何处，是否安好的询问以及关怀。

如果说第三条和第四条的短信，他是因为不停靠近超人的互动而拖延到不幸遗忘掉了的话，那么接下来的第五条第六天和第七条，就愈发变得像是某种无法被摆脱的发最感。

负罪感。

当他坐在沙发上时，当他睡在超人的小床上时，当他一个人漫无目的地躺在那儿，百无聊赖地翻看着超人书柜里最边角的部分，就是那些和沉重的《百年精选社论合集》还有《美国民主的政治进程》放在一起的，花花绿绿甚至可以说是充满了弱智感的，不知道什么时候买回来的搞笑漫画的时候，当他觉得自己无所事事，只想等着超人回来，然后尽可能地和他说话，找到一些话题，然后想办法让超人继续和自己做爱的那些时候。

某种微弱的，你即使这么做也绝对不会回复一个关心你的人的短信的愧疚，悄无声息地落上了布鲁斯的肩头。

他在试图把这种感觉给甩脱过去，而他知道自己最好的做法就是拿起手机，赶快的给阿尔弗雷德回信。甚至要是他真的愿意点亮那个该死的信箱，他还能看到除了阿尔弗雷德以外，那些他已经返回了学校的狐朋狗友又是怎么关怀着他，给他发送着那些该死的垃圾短信着的。

“嘿，伙计，有段时间没能听到你的消息，布莱恩想要知道你到底还要不要他那辆全球限量的布迪加威龙超跑？不是我说，布鲁西，但是像它那样时速又快又带劲的家伙可是有很多人排着队想要……”

“我又找到了一些新的辣妹，如果你想知道，詹妮弗的滋味好过上次那个叫做凯蒂的婊子。她们都迫不及待地想要认识你，布鲁西，你去了哪……”

“我真羡慕你的管家可以替你打点好你需要打点的一切，我是说，看啊，你甚至可以不用来学校，躺着就能等到接收普林斯顿的录取通知书。而我爸妈却还坚持我必须得去上课，上课，你能想到这听起来有多么鬼话吗。顺便一提，前一阵你的管家到学校里……”

“尊敬的韦恩先生，”就好像即使是老天都觉得，只是这么一点短信放在布鲁斯的手机里还显得不够似的，再往下拉，他还能看到带着哥谭学院标志的，五彩缤纷的彩信——好几块一条呢，学校倒是真愿意为了他下该死的血本。但也有可能是阿尔弗雷德希望他们发的，两者都不是没有可能。“我们注意到迄今为止您都没有前往学院进行你第三年的学习注册，而这种注册的延期只能延长到9月的最后一个星期，不能按时前往学校报道的后果，包括但不限于以下……”

现在是什么时候？

已经到了十月的第一个星期一。

布鲁斯将肚子上那些画满了咯咯大笑的男孩和他的同桌怎么一起整蛊老师的漫画丢在了床的一边。

既然学校没有给他真的发送退学短信，他假设阿尔弗雷德已经替自己搞定了他，他一定替自己搞定了它。就好像他替他不省心的布鲁斯老爷搞定他所有惹出的事。

他是那么的关怀着他，深爱着他。

可是躺在这里，什么都不用做的布鲁斯却不愿意给他忠心耿耿，就好像一切都是为了他而存在的老管家发上一条该死的“我很好”的汇报短信。

就是这样充满着负罪感的念头，让布鲁斯将枕头蒙上了他的面部。

他会回阿尔弗雷德的短信的。

在他准备好后的第一个分钟。

“那些放在你书柜里的，最后一层的，那几本男生女生的漫画，”这么说着，一边喝着递给他的墨西哥辣味菜汤，一边装出一副漫不经心的样子向着超人打探的布鲁斯这么尽可能简短而又平静地询问着他说，“你是从哪搞来的，我看不到这一套的最后一册。”

“……你是说从比利时引进来的那一套《小学生迪克比》。”超级大脑的好处，就是他从来都不需要过多描述，超人只是略微停顿了半秒，就准确地将它从记忆里揪出来地回答说。“本来就不存在最后一本……倒数第二册的销量意外的不好，所以出版社就把最后一册的翻译横空腰斩了。”

“我看不出将它腰斩的必要性，介于他们都已经买了最后一册的版权。”有那么一会儿，布鲁斯差点说出他可以收购这家出版社，如果他们乐意翻译并且印刷最后一本他喜欢的垃圾漫画。“不过我不知道自己是否真的喜欢里面的那些混账故事。”关于一个男孩是怎么无法无天的跟老师对抗，在所有人都希望他成才的同时，他似乎只是想做个低空飞过，到出去混混日子，然后考试的时候抄抄同桌卷子的绝赞懒狗。

“你得承认他抄袭别人作业的手段非常的具有创造性。”

“确实，但是如果他将他的想法用在正道上，毫无疑问他会变得更有前途。”

“可是如果那个孩子不想要什么更有前途呢。”他抬起头，发现超人就好像只是随口那么说着的，掰碎了手中的厚厚的那一叠玉米饼。他只是这么说，然后一边吃着东西，一边抬起眼睛来望向他。“如果他不想要成为一个事事拔尖的那样的人……”

“那他就是一个无可救药的懒汉。”

“我倒是觉得他只是单纯不想好好学习，但是养家糊口之类的能力倒是一点也不缺少……”

“重要的事不是他可以做到养家糊口，超人。”不知道为什么，布鲁斯觉得自己有必要对超人的这段评价进行一系列强而有力的回击。他不喜欢那种令人胃痛的感觉。“重点是他可以做到很多事，而他却选择浪费自己的人生不要去做。”

“我是觉得他只是选择了一种对他来说更加轻松的生活方式。”超人平静地指出。“你不能仅仅是因为他可以去做却选择不做就认为他的生活不够好。”

这让布鲁斯更加长久地瞪视着他，每当他觉得，超人在说什么不可理喻的话的时候，他就会忍不住像是这样，非常凶地怒视着他。

“如果所有人都和你说的一样，”他说，“那么这个世界就不会变得越来越好。”

“但是事实是这个世界确实正在变得越来越好。”超人平静地回复说。“不管你怎么想，韦恩先生，我还是倾向于它是在不断进步的。”

“一个自命为世界守护者的男人还真的有资格说出这种话，怎么，难道你是那种轮到自己时就不会苟同所谓的人有资格浪费自己的才干却什么都不去做的类型吗？”

“恰恰相反，韦恩先生。”他还是保留着这个称呼，他宁愿这么叫他，也不愿再近一步地将他称呼为布鲁斯。

但这也是他们在那个晚上过后，头一回的，超人微微挺起了他的胸膛，当他这么做的时候，他就从一个随处可见，貌不惊人的中年记者变成了一个将要很认真地同人讲话的，一本正经，颇为严肃的超人。

“我认为我就是为了能够让更多人选择他们可以不做的权利才成为超人的。”

诚然，成为超人是我的选择。超人看着他，慢条斯理，就好像这是件无比清晰明了的事实一样的淡淡地解释着说。“但是并不是每个人都一定要成为超人，将它作为自己的毕生选择。我尊重所有愿意和我一样站出来的人，但是说到最后，我希望得到的是一个人们有权利选择不站出来，而即使如此，这个世界上仍在不停运行着，向前发展着的人类社会。”

你不觉得一个人仅仅是因为拥有了某些方面的才干，就一定要将它发挥的彻底，不然就是愧对社会，这样的念头实在是有点过于的机械化了吗，韦恩先生？他这么说着，又用汤匙舀起了一勺汤。但是他的眼睛仍旧在盯着他，布鲁斯。

他的眼睛看上去很蓝，虽然这句话说起来真的有点烂俗，但是当他这么做的时候，混合在一个寻常的场景里，它所表现的却是一种摄人心魄的深蓝。

布鲁斯停顿了一小会儿，他在座位上不大舒服地调整了一下自己的位置，很大程度上，是因为他不知道自己是否应当喜欢超人理所当然地说出的，某些他不知道那到底是正确的还是傻逼的蠢话。

而当他等待了半晌，直到超人把他过于深蓝的眼睛落回到自己的汤碗上，开始缓缓喝掉碗底剩下的那点浓汤时，他还是忍不住咕哝地开口了。

“可是那会很不快乐。”

“你说什么？”他觉得自己真的很不喜欢超人那一瞬间抬眼看向他的，无比敏锐的，就好像看穿了布鲁斯那一刻所思所想的，过于平静的目光。

他的胃对此很不舒服。

“当你知道你有这样的能力却选择什么都不去做的时候，”他每说一句话都在等待，他在等待，然后舔舔嘴唇，用舌尖弄湿他过于干燥的嘴角。

他的每一个字说得都很谨慎，以确保这个超人绝对不会借此偷窥到布鲁斯内心世界的一丝一毫。

“当你有这样的能力却不去做的时候，你会觉得愧疚。”他尽可能冷静的，声音极轻的，看着自己放在两条大腿之间的手指的，这么简短地说。“你会觉得你渴望做到它。但是问题在于。”

你又没有做到。

弥漫在房间里的沉默有那么一会儿，沉重到了让布鲁斯觉得自己难以呼吸。他开始觉得自己这么做是错了，他或许不该和超人剖析比他以为的来得更多的自我。而那种他的一部分裸露了出来，暴露在空气中，就好像是在等待着审判一样的让人极度不安的思绪，以及因为此而感到愤怒的滋味，自然而然地从布鲁斯的心里流露了出来。

他满怀怨怼地望了坐在他面前的超人一眼。

却发现超人正像是被逗笑了一样的，平静地看着他。

“啊……我想，那就是为什么有些人仍旧愿意在世界需要他们的时候站出来，即使，对于他们来说，这么做可能并没有带来任何的好处。”他这么说着，看了一会儿，然后真的就一下子咧开了嘴的，带着一点不可思议的快活感的，就好像只是布鲁斯这么说他都会觉得很开心地望向着他。“当你感到视而不见反而会让你感到不快乐的时候，我反倒觉得这么想着的你是个非常善良的好人。”

不站出来是你的权利，而因为不站出来而感到煎熬以至于觉得自己必须站出来是你的高贵。你觉得我是因为什么而决定成为超人的？这么说着的超人笑了起来，他快乐地掰碎了手里的墨西哥饼，将它们泡进了面前所剩无几的辣味浓汤里。“你这么想，说明你是个比绝大多数人甚至都要好的，有变得和那些最好的人一样的好的，非常了不起的潜能。”

我可没有说过我想要变得和什么最好的人一样的好。更何况，“我没有说那是我想的。”他粗鲁地回答他，又一次的因为超人摆出的什么都很懂的模样而感到愤恨。“再说了……”

他也不知道他还能做什么。他能做什么呢？

所有行得通的路，他的父母，他的先辈都已经走过，而他们全都证明了，他们的改变对于哥谭来说是毫无必要的。他又还能做到什么呢？

“我不想做医生。”但是布鲁斯只是简单地说。“我爸爸想让我做一名医生，但是我不想去做。”

“那就不要做。”超人轻描淡写地回答他。

“你根本就没有明白这里面的问题。普林斯顿发了他们的专业介绍给我。”虽然那是暑假开始以前，而事实上，布鲁斯甚至没有兴趣把它们放在桌面上摊开。“而我却觉得那些东西全都没有用。有什么用呢？商业、工程、地理、天文……”

我的公司离开了我的存在也仍旧可以运营得很好。那些该死的工程师，他们不需要再多一个也可以把水坝修得不错。每一件事人们全都可以做到，“我看不出我这么去做的任何意义。”他跳过了所有的这些，只是在对着超人用尽全力，就好像这样他就能够说服他的，斩钉截铁地告诉他说。“在一个地方轻飘飘的学上四年然后拿上一个该死的文凭，这个世界并不会因此而变得更好，”它甚至不需要布鲁斯也可以变得足够好。“如果他妈的有我没我这些地方都是一个卵样，”他又在说粗话了，他还从来没有试过像是这种的粗话呢，但是当他说这话的时候，他只是挥舞着他的刀叉。“那我去学它的意义是什么？我去做这个的意义是什么？”

我百分之百相信绝大多数他妈的在这些事上都能够做的比我好，甚至于说，跟我做得根本就是差不太多。而一个只需要像是招财猫一样的对着所有人微笑，继续签字扩大他妈的什么慈善基金的人学这个，他妈的又能给这个世界带来什么好处？

反正各行各业都有足够多做的足够好的人去做了。而且也没有哪个人真的会相信说，韦恩集团的总裁会真的去甘心跑去非洲乌干达的某个地方给人建造他们该死的水利工程。

“我父亲是个医生。”他没有想到他居然会对着超人说这么多，但事实上，他就是了。“他治病救人，但是他能治得又有多少。他一辈子救过的人只是这个哥谭小小的一角，而甚至还没过多久，他救过的人最后还是他妈的死了。”

就算没有我爸爸，也总会有这个或者那个医生把他们救了的。所以我做这些事的意义到底在什么地方。布鲁斯怒视着他，他意识到自己不知道什么时候已经把手里的叉子丢进了眼前的盘子，而与此同时，他还在试图把整个桌子都一起踹翻掉。“你他妈口口声声地说着什么站出来，让世界变得更好。”

那为什么不干脆让世界搞出一个必须牺牲一个人，然后全世界都可以得救的他妈的总是出现在漫画里的该死的工作呢。“我不介意牺牲我自己。”他甚至没有意识到自己到底在说些什么。“但是他妈的那些都只存在于漫画里。”

而现实是根本就没有什么工作非得让人在关键的时刻站出来。就算它有，“它选择的也根本就不会是我。”

他几乎是气喘吁吁地瞪着超人，他想要甩掉手里的盘子，但是他控制住了他自己，在那一刻，他觉得愤怒。

他是真的恨他。

因为他所说的，那些理所当然的，如果他不想去做就可以不去做的，非常该死的蠢货。

可是超人却仍旧只是坐在那里，以一种平静的过了分的眼神，静静地凝望着他。

“布鲁斯。”那是他第一次认真地叫他的名字。当他这么做的时候，他深蓝色的眼睛藏在了长长的睫毛下面。

“你从小到大，到底有没有过哪怕一件，你觉得自己是真心喜欢过的东西？”


	7. Chapter 7

他梦到了自己被吊在了一座雪山还有悬崖峭壁组成的无底深渊之上。

抬起头，能够看到的只有遥不可及的雪山顶上飞舞的看不尽的风雪。

低下头，能够望见的只有就好像不停地在向上吞噬，追赶着他的脚步的噩梦深渊。

他被困在了雪山还有深渊组成的这一篇冰封的岩壁之间。不知道自己到底是因为什么而被陷在了这儿，而此刻，没有任何登山装备的布鲁斯只能够靠他的双手紧紧抠住自己面前突出的一块岩壁巨石。

这是一种即使对于成年人来说也是过于耗费体力的，几乎可以说是把全身的体重都吊在了两只手臂上的，过于严苛的攀爬举动，而考虑到此刻凛冽的北风正在绕过雪山对着他迎面呼呼地吹来，那宛如刻刀一样的冰雪，在他裸露的手指上留下了宛如新鲜的血口一样触目惊心的红色的伤痕。

他能够吊在这个地方，用这种方式吊这么久，已经称得上是尽其所能，令人惊讶的举动了。

然而，被困在这样的地方，以这样的方式孤身一人地被吊在岩壁上，先不要说会有什么人会过来给这样的，年仅七八岁的布鲁斯颁发一枚该死的奖章，就只是先说他的处境吧——

他的处境并没有因为他在这里吊了如此之久而有丝毫的变好，与之相反的是，因为越来越漫长的时间而变得愈发摇摇欲坠的双臂，反倒正在成为布鲁斯难以克服的极为艰险的困难。

“……”

手臂正在变得越来越沉重。

泌出的冷汗布满了布鲁斯裸露的额头。

一阵寒风吹来，刺骨的寒意正在让他的身体渐渐麻木。

他快要支撑不下去了。就在这个念头出现的一刹那，其中的一只手就好像是抽筋了似的，微微地一次摇晃，布鲁斯眼睁睁地看着自己距离那可以攀上的落脚处又偏离了一点。

他快要支撑不下去了。

就好像是应和着这个念头，布鲁斯的身体，正在向着脚底下的深渊渐渐地滑落。

挂在岩壁上的感觉好累。

苦苦支撑的感觉好累。

既没有足够的力量一口气地向上攀爬，直到安全的顶峰，又没有足够的勇气松开手指，任由自己坠落的感觉好累。

好累。

布鲁斯在吹得连睁开眼都变得无比困难的寒风中，像是这样迷迷糊糊地想。

好累，他感到自己好累，他真的已经好累。

在到达了这样的一块岩石之前，他又已经凭借着自己的力气爬上了多少块光滑而又陡峭的随石？所有的印象都在布鲁斯的脑海里变得模模糊糊的。

大概是因为他曾经爬上过多少块石头如今看来都不够重要。

他就要落下去了。

他将要坠落，坠落进脚下的无底深渊。

就在这样让人渐渐失去了勇气，也同样失去了继续坚持下去的信心。“不管怎么样都好”。已经受够了，他已经受够了，已经不想再爬下去了，他就是不行，他做不到，他做不到继续爬上去，所以为什么不干脆松开双手，扭过头直接扑向脚下正在吞噬上来的，冰冷地等待着布鲁斯坠入其中的深渊，像是这样的念头开始渐渐地笼罩在了布鲁斯麻痹而近于麻醉的大脑之际。

有那么一会儿，他似乎听到了一个清澈的声音在对着他说。

“你在这儿做这个是干什么呐？”

那个声音听上去有点耳熟，又有点像是他从未听过那样的全然陌生。而如果说布鲁斯觉得这里有什么最让他觉得警铃大作的地方的话，就是那个声音并不是来自他所渴望的，想要一路向上，直至攀爬到了顶峰的雪山山顶。

那个声音是来自他想要逃避的，深渊一样，将要吞噬掉他的脚下。

一个圆圆着脸，穿着厚厚的防风衣，踩着雪地里那种常见的长靴，仰着头，看上去什么奇怪的地方都没有，就好像是随处可见的，农户一样的小孩子，正好奇地站在他脚下不远处的一块岩石上，一脸迷惑地凝望着他。

他的大半张脸因为逆着光的关系，所以反倒看得不怎么清楚。

然而没有任何理由的，布鲁斯觉得，他一定是看到了一双深蓝色的眼睛。

那双深蓝色的眼睛正望着他，好奇地，疑惑地，却即使如此仍旧维持着一种令人动容的沉静地，静静地凝望着他。

他看起来就像是那种随处可见的小孩。

而他问出的问题也就像是那种随处可见的小孩一样，听起来愚不可及。

“你吊在那儿不上不下，既不肯下来休息，也不肯爬到石块上面去，就那么吊着……”他用着一派天真的清净的语调在同他交谈着说。“是要干什么呐？”

他跟超人的关系，在那一晚的谈话过后，渐渐变成了一种更加古怪的，很难说得上是友好或者不友好的，奇奇怪怪的，只是勉强能说是在同一个屋檐下同住的，近似于炮友的某种关系。

他不问超人白天的时候会做些什么，也不问他的工作，他的报道。很多时候，他会一觉睡醒到午后，从床上爬起来，抓起自己前一天晚上扔在椅子上，或者曾经在床下面，但是被超人捡起来了的衣服，然后草草地披上身，赤着脚，到洗手间里刷牙洗漱。之后整个下午的时间，他是在超人每天晚上都会睡过的沙发上，枕着沙发的靠枕，百无聊赖地泛着漫画度过。

也不是没有出门闲逛过街，但是一方面，他有点在意会不会有人认出虽然在大都会还不算特别有名，但是难保会有人在某本哥谭地下娱乐小报上看过的，属于布鲁斯·韦恩的这张年少的脸。另一方面，就算他出门闲逛，很多时候他也只不过是漫无目的地巡游。

他在大都会的中央公园里一个人坐过，拿着手里的干玉米粒，漠不关心地洒在广场整齐的砖石地板上，喂着那些咕咕乱叫，踩着鲜红的爪子，肥得简直就好像是尸位素餐的官僚一样流油的那些鸽子。他也曾经一个人跑去远郊的山林，或者干脆在城市一侧的海港信步闲游，咸咸的海风吹打在他的脸上，于是在什么东西都带着一种在潮湿中渐渐腐烂的气味中，海鸥们从他的身边轻巧地掠过，没有征求允许地，就衔走了他手里汉堡中间的牛肉夹心。

他几乎是在用着一种近乎于奢侈的方式打发着他无所事事的日子，既没有同什么人一同出游，也没有和任何人汇报过临时起意，就连走到哪里，要走多久都是随心所欲的无趣行程。

那台曾经让他烦心不已的手机，现在已经被布鲁斯干脆地拔掉了电池，藏在了超人卧室床头柜的第三个抽屉里。虽然这种逃避毫无疑问是没有任何作用的自欺欺人，然而当那块电池真的被从手机上拆下来的时候，布鲁斯却感到了他在过去的十年里从未有过的一身轻松。他几乎都要快忘掉了自己还有必要回阿尔弗雷德的那些短信，至于只是想从他身上捞出更多的钱，或者和他一起花天酒地的那些狐朋狗友，他甚至连搭理都懒得搭理。

“我在这边的生活一切都好。”在他第一次经过海港的纪念品商店的时候，一时兴起的他曾经走进去，买了一张简单的明信片，决定要寄给就在几百公里外，仍旧在为着自己的安危感到忧心忡忡的阿尔弗雷德，写下第一句话的时候，他其实相信自己是一定会把整封明信片写完寄出去的，然而越往下写，那些他原本标注上的，“我正在大都会的海港闲游”，或者“你或许会高兴我遇到了一个非常感兴趣的人”，像是这样的胡话全都被他用着店里提供的免费钢笔涂涂改改。很快，一张明信片就变得不适宜使用了，而第二张第三张也全都没有逃过布鲁斯涂改的毒手。等到布鲁斯打开钱包，准备购买他今天在这里的第七张明信片的时候，他意外地发现他的钱包里除了最后的一张百元大钞，已经没有任何多余的零钱可以供他在这家纪念品商店继续挥霍的了。

“我们破不开这么大的面额。”纪念品商店的售货人员礼貌地拒绝了他的询问请求，这是家不大的商铺，大概每个月去银行兑换的用于交易的零钱都达不到几个百元大钞那么多。当这位披着头巾的伊斯兰的女士对着他歉意地笑笑，并且提议说他可以使用自己的信用卡的时候，布鲁斯下意识地摇了摇头，表示说自己下回有时间才会再来店里。

任何电子的交易记录都会带来位置的追踪，而从这个方面来说，布鲁斯最不怀疑的，就是他那位早年行踪成迷，后来隐退进韦恩庄园，也仍旧来无影去无踪，如果不是因为“您的父亲于我有恩”，多半早就离开了这片地界，孤身一人踏上了寻常人难以想象的艰辛旅程的阿尔弗雷德，他一定有足够多的手段可以因此定位到布鲁斯的位置，甚至，想办法进到系统里，查到布鲁斯的行踪——哪怕阿尔弗雷德不能做到，想要突破政府这些简直就像是纸糊的一样的防火墙，然后开始查找各个路口的监控也只是需要付给网络黑客一笔小钱。他还不打算回去，所以他不能冒让阿尔弗雷德发现自己的险。

“我身上没钱了。”这是那天晚上，他和克拉克·肯特一起坐在晚餐桌前，喝着他从餐馆打包回来的中餐炒面时，嘟嘟囔囔了一会儿，才不情不愿向着他和盘托出的一件事实。他发誓克拉克·肯特为着这件事短暂地笑了一下，就好像这真的让他觉得很好笑一样的，浑身轻轻地一抖。

“好吧。”然后他简单地说。“我应该一天给你留多少钱？十五美元够吗？还是说，你觉得二十差不多？”

十五美元已经足够布鲁斯继续他每天无所事事地在大都会持续不断地进行的城市探索了。一张往返的公交车票大概只需要花上他两三美元，剩下的钱也足够他午饭的花销以及吃喝。

更何况。“我也不是天天都会跑出去。”这么说着，用叉子拌着纸盒里的面条，尽可能地将里面的调味料和面面糊糊的坨坨混合均匀的布鲁斯闷声闷气地回答说。“我越在这个城市呆着，就越觉得这个城市无聊。”

它看起来和哥谭并没有什么本质方面的区别。虽然，从表面上看，大都会来得更加的光鲜亮丽，但是，“实际走的时候你会发现它就跟白天里的哥谭没有任何的区别。”他这么说，知道绝大多数大都会的居住者会如何抗议布鲁斯像是这样轻易而又随便的比较。

事实也是，在大都会，他们的恶性犯罪率比哥谭要来得更低，他们的房价更加坚实，晚上出门的时候也更不用担心因为走夜路而遇到任何可能会导致夫妇死去，徒留下一个孩子在巷子里无助哭泣的绝望的抢劫。

“谁让他们有一个了不起的救世主呢。”当他这么说的时候，他的嘴里塞满了中餐馆的面条。他试图让自己听起来咕咕哝哝的，反正，就是那种典型的反对超人的怀疑者会采取的经典论调。“你要是人在哥谭，我相信你绝对不可能有任何一点时间看你那堆垃圾的猫猫狗狗——你会把整整一个晚上花在打击抢劫犯的琐事上，然后，等你第二天回来，你会发现自己的行动就是一种完全的徒劳无功。”

超人看起来对这件事有另外一种全然不同的看法，但是，他也只是微微地耸了耸肩——这就是他，他的耸肩，他总是试图通过用耸肩的方式来推搡掉所有一般人会困扰的，挂在他们肩头的麻烦以及不好说的窘迫。有些时候，布鲁斯甚至觉得，这样的超人看起来根本就没什么良心，他不仅没有良心，还他妈有一点点厚着脸皮。

“可能吧。”超人说。“但是你没有看到十多年前我刚来的时候的大都会，他那一会儿的地产价格也没有比哥谭高上太多。我第一次在这个地方遇到罪犯还是跟露易丝一起走在大街上——当时有一伙歹徒想要抢劫她，还有我。所以他把我们拽进了小巷子里。”

我不得不假装自己是一个懦夫的让露易丝赶紧交出她的手提包。这么说着的超人沉思了一会儿，他思忖着。“我猜这就是为什么有一段时间，她一直都不肯给我好脸色看。”

说到露易丝，这是另外一个汇集在超人身上的神秘的谜团。有那么一次，当布鲁斯迈着他轻轻的步子，在超人已经回到他的客厅休息后悄悄地溜了进来，而那个时候，他看到超人正用着一种非常复杂的神态凝视着电脑上的一张照片。当布鲁斯第一次看清那张照片时，他甚至被吓了一跳。

“所以你在我面前的正人君子难道是因为你是一个真正的恋童癖。”他对着那张最多年龄不会超过十三岁的小孩子的照片说。“你是个恋童癖，好，这解释了很多事情。”

“什么？”被他的声音吓了一跳，突然抬起头的克拉克迷惑地眨了眨他深蓝色的眼睛。“哦，不。”他说。“你误会了，这张照片是我的同事的，他是露易丝的小孩。”

一个正常男人为什么要看着自己同事的小孩的照片静静发呆？“这听起来你对她余情未了。”布鲁斯严肃地说。“怎么，你决定勾搭一个有夫之妇？”

“……不。”他永远也搞不明白为什么当超人这么说完以后，原本故作严肃的布鲁斯，却觉得有一块石头突然地落了下来，让原本悬着的心重新安然地落回到了布鲁斯的肚子里。他觉得自己对超人的这个答复很是欣喜，以至于，他险些错过了超人接下来的一小段回话。“这是露易丝和她的丈夫的孩子，他们生活的很是恩爱。”

对啊，每天都在你的眼前，在同一个办公室里大秀恩爱。布鲁斯把他那一瞬间心里刻薄的发言藏回到了嘴巴里面去。他仍旧保持着一种颇为古怪的良好心情，以至于当超人看了一会儿照片，又有点复杂地看了一眼他的时候，他甚至懒得追究，为什么超人居然他妈的会对着一个同事儿子的照片含情脉脉。

“我不可能不攥着这块石头。”在风雪中的布鲁斯低下头，对着那个看起来根本就是不明事理，就好像所有的一切他妈的都得由他来解释，否则他就是不明白的小孩大声地回答说。“如果我不攥着他，我就要掉下去。”

“你不会掉下去。”那个男孩子冷静地看着他，他昂着头，态度看起来又沉静又平和。他说话的腔调让布鲁斯想起了一个很耳熟的人，但是，就连那个人可能也无法拯救像是这种境况的布鲁斯。

他们全都在他妈的高高的雪山顶上。

但是，这个孩子却站在一个比他要甚至更下面一点的地方。当他扬起头的时候，他平静地像是意识到不到，如果他们不能赶快地从这些石头上爬上去，脚底下的深渊就会一口气地吞噬掉他们。“你不会掉下去的。”他再次笃定地看着布鲁斯，沉着地告诉着他说。“你只会和我一样，可能略微往下掉了一点点，但是然后，你就会停在这儿，你可以等等再试试，像是这样地再往上爬。”

一个连爬都爬不动的弱鸡在这儿他妈的教我怎么爬山？布鲁斯有一会儿觉得他自己真的很想口出不逊，他就快要口出不逊了。

如果不是狂风吹来，山石突然出现了一阵轻微的晃动，导致布鲁斯不得不用尽更多的力气让自己抱着山石的话。

那个孩子仍旧在仰着头看着他，当他看到这样的布鲁斯的时候，布鲁斯听到他悠悠地叹出了一口长气。

“好吧。”他说。“我来给你示范一下。”

这么说着，那个看起来跟布鲁斯岁数相差不大的小孩就一下子撑起身。

他用着一种宛如羚羊一般的敏捷，甚至于，是任何这个世界上的生物都不应该有的轻盈，在灵巧地抓住了一块石头之后，轻而易举地，他就爬到了甚至比布鲁斯还要高的那个地方去了。

“你太着急了。”那个孩子现在从布鲁斯抱着的石头上面露出脑袋来，深蓝色的就好像是看不见底的湖水一样的眼睛饶有兴趣地望着他说。“你应该在爬山的时候做好力量的储备，不要用像这种方式来浪费自己的力气。”

这样不管对你，还是对你要爬的山都不算好。他用着一种可恨的轻快站在那儿，歪着个头地盯着布鲁斯说。“心态的调整是很有必要的。你完全可以先放开那块石头，在下面休息一会儿。”

“我不能在那里休息。”他不明白这个男的为什么如此的烦人。他看起来就像是他妈的可恨的超人，不仅如此，他不听人讲话，还总喜欢拿着自己的经验强行套给其他人的模样让布鲁斯觉得更加的心烦了。“你看不到吗？它快追上来了。”

他这里说的它，当然是指就盘桓在布鲁斯脚下的，那个深不见底的坑洞。

它每时每刻都在不停地向上蔓延，就好像是在警告着他，一旦他停止了爬动，他就会彻底地坠入其中。

“我不要掉下去。”布鲁斯说。“你懂个什么？”

“我觉得不要在这件事上为难自己，和不要掉下去这两件事本身并不起任何的冲突——又不是你休息一下就不打算继续爬了。一路闷头往上绝不停下，即使是超人我觉得也一样不可能做到。”这么说着的男孩冲着他，再度地挑起了眉毛。

“喂。”克拉克·肯特这么说。“你这么坚定地要往上爬，你想要爬到哪去？”

你到底为什么要往那个雪山的顶上爬？

当那条新闻打破了他和超人在一起吃饭的沉静的时候，布鲁斯觉得，他早该预料到像是这样的事情发生。

在电视上，大都会电视台公布了一则来自哥谭的寻人贴士。上面显示，全球资产最为雄厚，整个东海岸最富有实力的集团之一，他们的未来总裁，前董事长托马斯·韦恩与玛莎·韦恩之子，布鲁斯·托马斯·韦恩，在今年7月前往大都会后神秘失踪。“知情人士透露，他最后一次被目击出现在公共场合是在今年的8月底，位于韦恩集团大都会酒店的顶层客房之中，之后，他的行踪不明。青少年保护组织已经介入了调查，据信，年仅17岁的韦恩先生目前的监护人是托马斯·韦恩在遗嘱中指定的管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，在记者采访时，潘尼沃斯透露……”

“……”

“……”

当布鲁斯看着显示屏上出现的，那个他所熟悉的老人微微带着点倦态的面孔的时候，某种古怪的歉疚感奇怪地击中了他。而当他看到那个站在阿尔弗雷德身边，身份标签栏写着“布鲁斯·韦恩之友”的瑞秋面无表情地站在那里，就是那种经典的她发现布鲁斯做错了事后，要等到他回来好好地教育他，说服他，向他证明他是如何令家族和自己蒙羞，他是怎样地在浪费自己的能力，放任这个哥谭进一步在水深火热沦陷的表情之后，他忍不住微微瑟缩了一下。

他有点担忧地望了一眼坐在他旁边的克拉克·肯特。他有点担心肯特会对着这个“疑似布鲁斯·韦恩女友”的女孩的表情，或者阿尔弗雷德焦急发表任何刺耳的看法。

“我早就知道你绝对不满十八岁。”而这居然就是津津有味地观看着大都会的寻人节目，还不忘一口气喝进自己碗里最后一滴海鲜汤的克拉克·肯特的第一句评论。“我怀疑过，但是你的信息被保护的实在太好。网上几乎查不到除了你对着哥谭媒体说风凉话还有八卦以外的信息内容。”

“我已经快要满了。”一方面大松了一口气——大概是因为超人并不打算和他谈谈关于他必须要回去不然会有人为他担心像是这样大义凛然的内容——另一方面，又忍不住皱起了眉头，不知道这个男人的关注点到底在哪的布鲁斯简单地说。“那不过是一件小事。”他争辩说。“我还有不到4个月就要满18岁了。我的生日在2月份，2月19号。又不是说我会在4个月以后12点那时突然长高个10厘米，我已经是个大人了。”

“不，你不是一个大人。”克拉克·肯特用着一种过分愉快了的声音回答他说。“你果然就是个小孩，是个青少年。”

“我是。”布鲁斯强调。“17岁半和18岁没有任何的区别。就差那几个月根本就是无关紧要。”

“随便你怎么说吧，韦恩先生。”这么讲着的肯特露出了一个讨人厌的，就差写着“我果然没有猜错”的笑容。他静静地开始收拾桌子上的碗盘，当他这么做的时候，他漫不经心地回答他。“如果你真的觉得从心底觉得这不重要——你就不可能会在第一次见面时骗我，说你已经满了18岁。”

“我说我满18岁是因为只有这样你才会和我做爱。”他这么大声地抗议着，跟着肯特一起走进他的厨房，他看着肯特讲那些碗盘泡进了洗碗槽。“这只是一个便宜之计……”

“但是仍旧说明了你知道成年与否在这件事是非常的重要。”这么说着的超人甚至懒得抬起头来看他，他对着手里的碗掂量了两秒，然后，在布鲁斯来得及反应过来之前，就已经用过分快的速度洗干净了手里的一切。他总是这样，偷偷用超能力作弊。

布鲁斯怀疑他早就看到了自己丢在床头柜第三个抽屉里的该死的手机，还有特意为了表示分离，把电池扔到了床底下最深角落的举动。

“在你成年之前，我是不会再同你做爱的了。”这么说着的克拉克轻松地解开了他身上的围裙，当他这么做的时候，布鲁斯觉得自己的某个地方恨他，他恨他到牙根痒痒。

“同不同我做爱的决定权并不在你的手里。”

“但是现在它很明显就在我的手里。我不和未成年人做爱。”

“你都已经和我上过了那么多次床，你现在来和我说这种屁话。”

“就算我之前心里只是有所怀疑，但是至少在今晚以前我是当真不曾知情。而既然我知道了，我不会这么去做。”他这么停顿了几秒，突然停下了一切动作，深深地望了他一眼。

“你最好等到2月19号当天再来和我继续讨论这个。”他这么说着，将围裙挂在了厨房门口的挂钩上。“当然，除非你坚持想让我把你送回去——现在，既然全世界都知道有人在找你，我想你偷偷溜去别处的希望肯定不是很大了。你觉得这听上去怎么样？”

他就是看透了布鲁斯已经不可能真的拿克拉克·肯特的身份来威胁他。

这个狡猾的超人。

他令布鲁斯感到一阵作呕。

“我必须爬上去。”筋疲力尽的布鲁斯看着面前的肯特，想要生气，最终，却只是无比虚弱地回答说。“他们所有人都在那儿。”

“你是说谁？”

“父亲、母亲、阿福……还有瑞秋。”他咕哝地说。“很多很多人……”

他们都说韦恩家族的每一代人都是了不起的哥谭领袖，他们致力于让这座城市变得更好，他们满心热枕，随时准备好向着这座似乎永远都不曾被填满的城市付出自己的毕生心血。

他又想起了父亲和母亲曾经给予他的满怀期待的目光，他想起了瑞秋，站在阳光下，苹果树下，插着腰，气势汹汹地对着他大吼：“你真的让你的父母蒙羞——布鲁斯！我不明白你为什么会变成这样！这座哥谭需要你，而你只是想要这样的自甘堕落！不要跟我说你想，布鲁斯，重点不是你想或者不想，而是你表现出来的就是在这里，无所事事地浪费掉自己所有的人生！”

他为着记忆里的这些话再度瑟缩了一下，他的青梅竹马，那个曾经和他一起跑过庄园的每一条走廊，嬉笑着找到温室里最好看的花的漂亮的女孩。

“他们都在那儿。”布鲁斯咕哝着说。他真的觉得自己很累了，他快要坚持不住。“他们在那儿，是因为他们都是比我更好的人。”

可是布鲁斯·韦恩不是什么好人，他甚至说不上是一个品行端正的人。他总是像是这样，在所有人似乎都能轻而易举地爬到山顶的时候跌跌撞撞。甚至还有些时候……

“我爬上去了，然后又一个不小心跌了下来。”他小声地回答说。

他的手指正在越来越痛，他快要失去力气了。

我已经受够了。布鲁斯心想。

他已经受够了，这根本就没有尽头的，就好像每当你爬上一块石头就永远都有另外的一块石头，你脚下的深渊永远都不会停止，而你唯一知道的就是你永远都抵达不了那个该死的在你面前的高峰的旅程。

“我受够了。”布鲁斯说。

为什么他不能撒手？只要他松开手，只要他肯坠下去，就再也不会有人对他寄以任何像是这样，似乎他生来就也该站到雪山顶上的残酷的期待。

“我受够了。”他再一次地重复说。

他天生就不是这么一块料，却要被寄以一路向上的期望。干脆让所有人都看看他是个什么模样难道不好吗？“我就是个废物，垃圾。”当他这么说的时候，某种古怪的快乐洋溢了起来，就好像他的手指终于可以不用像是这样的抓紧手中的峭壁。

“就让我这么掉下去好了。”

他这么说着，第一次地，看着那个仍旧在盯着他，就好像是迄今为止，他在这座雪山攀爬的路程中见过的唯一一个，会和他搭话，而不是已经死去或者远离，最终成为了某座在山顶的冰冻的丰碑一样的男孩，微笑起来地说。

“再见。”

他松开手。

呼呼作响的烈风灌满了布鲁斯的耳朵。


	8. Chapter 8

“看，我就和你说了嘛，不会有问题的。”

他在冰冻的山峦间缓慢地睁开了自己的双眼。

就好像是拨开了云雾，显现在了摩西面前的神明一般，那个被阳光镀了一层金边的男孩慢慢地降下。

布鲁斯躺在积雪之中。大概是因为刚刚坠落的时候的冲击，他觉得自己的臂膀很痛，他的身体整个就好像被什么东西击打过。

但是他落在了积雪之中。

既没有一路往下，往下，一路滑到山脚，也没有往下，往下，直至无人问津的深渊。

他落在积雪上。

而阳光仍旧悬停在他们的上方。

“我要在你的床上自慰。”两只手插着腰，布鲁斯气急败坏地跟在那个正在给沙发铺上床单，然后毫无疑问打算像是过去的每一天那样直接躺下睡去的超人的后面。他仍旧不肯放弃，他不愿意放弃。“你要是不肯碰我，那我就在你床上自慰，我要把你的床单弄得乱七八糟……”

“这听起来真是个非常让人害怕的威胁，韦恩先生。介于我们之前就已经是在按一天一次的速度更换着这个屋子里的床单。”这么说着的超人放好了他的枕头，他甚至拍了两下，就差躺上去试试这次枕上去的感觉到底有多好。“你当然可以。”他说。“我不会阻止你的。”

可我想你阻止我。一瞬间想要这么说，但是紧接着就咬紧了嘴唇，发誓绝对不能让超人看出任何这方面的端倪的布鲁斯提起一口气，继续愤慨地在那里抗议说：“你知道这听起来有多荒谬的，对吧？就是因为你突然知道了我是17岁半，而不是该死的18岁。可如果跟未成年人上床代表着你有任何道德或者法律上的风险的话，你已经有了。”超人又突然地站起身，走了几步，直到他进到他们的卧室中，拉开衣柜，找到了一套新的被褥。从一开始就知道超人绝对不是改变了主意，却还是在他随即转过身准备离开卧室的行为中感到了沮丧的布鲁斯用双手堵住了门口，“求你了。”他可怜巴巴地说，倒是从来没有想到自己有一天居然会沦落到此种地步。“卡尔……克拉克。”他回忆着每一个从报纸和其他地方看来的关于超人名字的称呼——大概是因为这听起来比直呼超人可能更容易唤起超人在这方面该死的同情心。“你不知道这对于我来说有多重要。”

这甚至成功让抱着被子的超人停了下来。他站在那儿，挑起眉，用着那双深蓝色的眼睛在静静地打量着他。

“求你了。”布鲁斯趁热打铁地将双手交叉在一起，榛子色的眼睛瞪得大大的，一派天真地抬头往上。那是一种带着十足祈求意味的，他自从八岁以后就没有做过的，乖巧中透着点无理取闹意味的孩子式的撒娇方法。

即使是他的父母也很少会见到他这样温顺中带着一点渴望，就好像任何一点拒绝都会引起这个孩子心中某种天然而又纯粹的向往破碎的，可怜又很是可爱的目光。这是某种只有曾经被深深爱过的人类幼童才会拥有的，无比确信自己的愿望可以得到满足，并且要运用所有他自己知道自己的魅力所在的优势向对方展开攻势的，无比有效的祈求方式。他已经很久没有这么做过了，布鲁斯。因为在八岁以后，他再也不需要向任何人做出这种撒娇一样的讨人喜欢的模样。阿尔弗雷德从来都不会需要他像是这样任性地撒娇，因为他很清楚布鲁斯的需要，然后永远在布鲁斯真的进行到这一步以前，就已经完成了他的绝大多数阿尔弗雷德能够完成的那些愿望。

至于阿尔弗雷德不能完成的那些，布鲁斯也从来不会真的无理取闹地和他讨要。开玩笑，他当然知道阿尔弗雷德已经尽他所能地做到了最好。

而这也就是为什么如今，他站在门框旁，双眼紧盯着他，两只手自然而然地在嘴唇前交叠十字的时候，连他自己也很是吃惊，他居然真的会像是小时候已经被要求独自睡觉，却还是会在某些个夜晚抱着枕头出现在爸爸妈妈的房门前一样，用着一副“你们当然会满足我的这个小小的请求的，对吧？”的眼神静静地期待着他

他确实是在期待着他，他期待，以至于他的整个榛子色的眼睛都在为着这个愿望而变得微微地闪烁，就好像是被风吹皱的湖面，同时饱含着某种天真的漂亮以及纯真的诱惑。他微微向前倾出了一点身子，不够明显，但是足够作为一种明确的信号在暗示：

他在邀请他。

这害得超人盯着他的时间比平常要来得更久。那双几乎是一直含着笑的眼睛此刻无奈地眨动着，就好像是无可奈何一般，透露出了某种“怎么会这样呢”的深深的疲倦。而当他最终摇起了头的时候，有一瞬间，布鲁斯以为，他的愿望真的要成真了。

可是当他真的倾身向前凑去，获得的却也不过是突然放在他的头上，揉乱了他深色头发的那只大手。

“不行，布鲁斯。”在布鲁斯下意识闭眼的那一刻，已经轻轻地从他的身侧绕过去的超人愉快地说。“原则就是原则。”

“可是原则、原则……”他又追着超人跑了几步，直到他意识到当超人这么说的时候，他其实来得很是认真。某种令人难以想象的、坚若磐石的决心令他已经决定要把布鲁斯的愿望忽视到底。

混合了委屈的，强烈的，“你凭什么这么对待我”的愤怒自然而然地涌了上来。布鲁斯咬住了他的下唇，他薄薄的嘴唇甚至因此而出现了一道深色的血痕。

“我会死的。”他大声说。“我会死的。这都怪你。”

“人是不可能因为仅仅几个月没有做爱就会死的，韦恩先生。”超人仍旧背对着他，布鲁斯决定生气，他决定要讨厌超人这个看起来坚定不移的伟岸的背影。“相信我。”他甚至还在轻快说。“我活了这么多年，还从来没有听说过有哪个人会因为几天没和人上床就因此而死的。”

“可是你根本就没有想过我是怎么想的吗？”这么说着的布鲁斯感觉到了自己发言的可笑，但是在那一刻，他自己是真的这么觉得。“你就是在乎那些所谓的不要和未成年人上床之类的人们的说法，你在乎这么做会如何影响你心中的自己的形象。可是你从来都没有在乎过我。你根本就没有尊重过我。”

要是让布鲁斯说。他们就应该在16岁就开放所有年轻人做爱或者不做爱的该死的权力——说到底，20岁和16岁的差别到底又在哪里？他甚至知道有的20岁的小姑娘会和70岁的老头子谈恋爱。“在有的州，16岁就已经是性同意的标准年龄，我们只是刚好没有在那些该死的州而已——如果美国有哪个地方要求人不到50岁不能做爱而我们恰好在哪，你难道真的要我为此忍到50岁吗？！”

“问题在于我们并不在一个50岁不能做爱的地方，你也只需要耐心地等待4个月。”这么说着的超人深吸了一口气。他回过头，当他望向他时，他看起来甚至比刚刚揉乱他的头发时要来得更加的表情复杂。“别说得好像我不同意和你上床就是在拒绝你一样。”他伸出一只手，想要碰到布鲁斯的肩。“那是最起码的两件事。”

“……”

虽然没有发出声音，但是当超人真的试图让那只手落在布鲁斯的肩头时，他还是侧过了身，甩开了他的触摸。某一部分的他事实上正在为此而尖叫——他太过于渴望能够跟超人贴近在一起了。

“你根本就不在乎我，不在乎我的所思所想，那就别再假惺惺地来碰我。”他的某个部分正在尖叫，正在疯狂尖叫。但是布鲁斯的另外一个部分却又觉得，他想要为自己的举动而进行道歉的渴望并不重要。“是你先拒绝我的。”他说。“你用那些教条束缚了自己，满脑子都只是你该做或者你不该做，你根本不在乎我，你知道这个。”

而既然如此。“那就别怪我要丢下你。”他一步步地向着门口退去，抓着挂在门框上的皮夹克。

他的一只手落在了公寓的门把手上。他仍旧在冷漠地瞪视着他，瞪视着那个站在房间中央，从他开始大吼就没有说过话的沉默的超人。

如果说站在那里的他，仅从外表上看，会让人想起一座沉静的丰碑，那么只从他的眼睛里，他所透露出的某种东西，却是比这丰碑还要更加令人心痛，更加刺痛人的。那几乎就是布鲁斯第一次和他见面，要求他同自己上床，而陷入了沉思中的超人望向他时曾经流露过的，仿佛突然看穿了他的灵魂一样，沉静、镇定，却又坚定的目光。他在坚信着某种东西。仿佛他从布鲁斯身上看见某种布鲁斯自己都不知道自己拥有的非常特别的东西。

就是那样，即使是在此刻，即使是布鲁斯在用着他能够想象到的最恶毒的语言攻击着他的虚伪，他也仍旧不为所动地继续注视着他的宁静的目光，让布鲁斯感到了某种翻江倒海般的愧疚感。愧疚感，不仅如此，还有愧疚掠过后，从心底更深处燃烧的，深深的厌恶还有痛恨。

“你以为你很懂我。”他说。“你错了。你根本就不懂我，你对我的生活一无所知。”他用手拧开了公寓的门柄。当他这么做的时候，他的每一个部分都在尖叫，他感到一阵昏昏沉沉的头痛。他不 **想** 这么去做，但是他感到自己必须去做。

“你跟那些自以为是的假道学没什么两样。”他这么说着，拧开了门。外面冰冷的空气裹住了他。他感到了一种强烈的冲动，想要回到房间里，和想要就此冲出，两者几乎是同等强烈的那种剧烈的冲动感。“既然你不能给我我想要的，那我就自己去找我想要的东西去了。”

再见。他这么说。滚开。你真让我感到失望。

当他一个人走到房子外面去的时候，过于冰冷的空气一下子灌进了布鲁斯没有系好的领口还有他T恤下方没有掖进牛仔裤的敞口。除了大都会深蓝色带超人标识的，来自克拉克·肯特衣柜内的文化衫之外，他身上唯一可以御寒的就是那件他从酒店带来，至此就从来没有还回去的该死的皮夹克。这是件夏日皮夹克，意味着在十一月的大都会的夜晚根本无法达到最起码的御寒效果。当布鲁斯努力立起自己的衣领，阴郁地开始顺着道路向前走去的时候，迎面吹来的寒风让他过于发热的头脑变得清醒了一点。

我希望他能够出门找我。但是，不，不，我又不希望他出门来找我。这么想着的布鲁斯随脚踢开了路边的一粒石子，愈发快速地迈动开自己的脚步，好能够在自己变得足够心软前，离开这个该死的地方。

我知道他所说的一切都是为了我好，我也知道他不是那些所谓的该死的假道学。我当然知道——这可能就是为什么布鲁斯会感到那么的生气——我当然知道这个男人说的是他妈的该死的对的。

他确实不该和布鲁斯上床，就好像他所指出的那样，对此心知肚明的布鲁斯有意隐瞒了自己的实际年龄。

可是就一丁点的稍稍的纵容也不能有吗？就一丁点的，让布鲁斯随心所欲的宽容都不能有吗？

就是这样的念头让布鲁斯变得怒火中烧。有那么一会儿，他甚至分不清他更生气的是无理取闹的他自己，还是看穿了一切却还是放任他走到了这一步的超人。他觉得自己感到了愤慨，自从超人在那天晚上，用他看似平静，实则无情的语言指出，布鲁斯的人生中从来没有发生过什么他真正喜欢并热爱过的事情之后，他就感到了某种无从发泄，只能在他的心里越燃越烈的糟糕的怒火。

我就是没有什么喜欢的东西，可是那又怎么样？这个世界上难道人人都能找到一点自己喜欢的东西吗？那些该死的每天都要去韦恩企业上班的公司员工，他看着他们也不像是有什么特别喜欢的东西，或许这个世界上人人都不会有什么喜欢的东西，而单独把这一点捡出来说的超人就因此显得非常的卑鄙。

我又不是自己想要活到今天却没有人什么想要去做的事情的。这么想着的布鲁斯阴郁地瞪视着正在路边收拾着流动摊，准备回家去的卖热狗的摊贩。他的肚子叫了一声，大概是因为他自从看到电视里出现了自己的照片后就没有怎么吃饭。而在那之后，对着超人大喊大叫的行为成功消耗掉了他身体里仅余的那点热量。

我今天就算是饿死在街头也不会回去的，这是我该死的决心。这么想着的布鲁斯又把自己裹得严实了一些。他的衣服仍旧让他觉得很冷。而他的理智冷静地指出说，就算布鲁斯饿死在街头，对于他和超人的争论来说也并没有什么帮助。诚实地来说，他向来更加富有讽刺精神的那部分大脑这么宣布着，“你是不会饿死的，布鲁斯，在大都会十一月的晚上饥寒交迫一宿虽然很难受，但是算不上什么大事。而到了明天早上，说到底，你还是会回到那个该死的房间里面去。”

你该不会就因为这点小事就想要回家了吧，布鲁斯？

因为这个念头而微微地停住了脚，板着个脸，瞪视着自己的靴子尖的布鲁斯再一次地听到那个声音说。

你该不会就为了这点小事就和超人置气，然后像个失败者一样连滚带爬地滚回了家去吧，布鲁斯？

回家。回家现在变得倒是很是容易，因为布鲁斯·韦恩的这张脸已经成功地通过今晚的广播出现在整个美国的大街小巷，自从他的父母去世以来，他倒是头一次地获得过这么多的媒体的共同帮助，阿尔弗雷德一定付了不少钱。

可是不，布鲁斯心想。不。

布鲁斯仍旧不想回去。

倒不是因为回去以后他会觉得自己难以面对阿尔弗雷德那张担忧的脸——虽然这个很明显仍旧算得上是其中一部分的原因；也不是因为他在害怕瑞秋，害怕她叉着腰站在他面前在他举起双手求饶后依旧继续地数落着他；倒不是说他真的在害怕自己回去。

他只是仍旧想要留在这儿，想要留在超人提供给他的某个地方。

那个男人在今天他离开前曾经看向他的，深蓝色的，忧郁中流露的某种令人心痛的怜爱再次浮现在了布鲁斯的脑海之中。

他踹了一脚路边的路灯柱子。说不清自己到底是因为这个混蛋，还是因为居然真的刺伤了这个混蛋的自己而感到一阵深深的愤怒。

“你当然可以成为一个更好的人。”在后脑壳的某个地方，瑞秋喋喋不休地声音再次出现。“我和阿尔弗雷德都相信你可以做得更好，你只是需要重新振作，你需要回忆，回忆起你的爸爸，你的妈妈。他们是多么好的人，而他们培养你，布鲁斯，不是为了让你成为一个目中无人骄奢淫逸的混蛋的……”

真不幸，我就是一个骄奢淫逸的混蛋。这么想着的布鲁斯两只眼继续盯着他的脚尖，他试图露出一个讽刺的笑容来，可惜的是，他的嘴角抽动了一下，却没能扭出任何他想要自己扭出的该死的表情。

这不就是他应得的吗，他伤害了超人，伤害了他，辱骂了他，然后紧接着就像是任何没有良心也没有理智的畜生一样，挠了自己的救命恩人一爪，自以为是地跑到了对他来说并不安全的室外。说起来，他还从来没有一个人走过夜路呢……在哥谭，夜路从来都不适合一个人……

他一定是陷入了沉思足够长的时间，以至于当他听到有什么车突然在他面前刹住的时候，他有些吃惊地抬起脸。

有两个穿着警察制服一样的男人正在从警车上走下来。他们似乎是想要盘问布鲁斯的身份，因为已经接近了12点，而像是布鲁斯这样的年轻人居然还一个人待在街上。好一点的想法，是他是个离家出走的小孩，不好一点的想法，是他是个等待客人的暗娼。

但不管是哪一个，在他们看清布鲁斯的脸时，那些瞪圆的眼睛都说明他们把原来的猜测扔到了爪哇国去了。

就在其中一个警察对着他大喊“韦恩先生”，并且抓起自己的对讲机之前，布鲁斯灵巧地转过身，消失在了自己身后小巷子的阴影之间。

大都会的小巷子，和哥谭的巷子倒是没有任何的区别。

好像全世界的巷子都是一个鬼样。即使是光明坦荡如大都会，他也见识过了他和超人初次“约会”时那种藏污纳垢的酒吧暗巷还有不远处的情人酒店。只不过大概是因为大都会的主城区是一座永远的不夜之城，于是人们自然而然地就遗忘了，还有像是这样不那么富裕的，大都会的偏远的地区。

他在一处流浪汉们聚集的桥洞下烤了一会儿火，金黄色的火焰升腾了起来，微微绽放出的光舔舐着布鲁斯被寒风吹得苍白的侧脸。

那确实是非常漂亮的火焰，看起来就像是超人，就像是父母，还有所有他曾经心醉神迷地向往过，但是最终却发现，任何伸出手去的举动都会将自己灼伤的该死的美丽的，却仍旧会在远去后给自己留下温暖的令人陌生的东西。他盯着火焰，转动着自己已经冻得僵硬的手指，任由自己深深地吸上了一口气。

某种更加平静的感觉在这个时刻感染了他。某种他属于此处，属于在黑暗中悄无声息地存在，却似乎永远都不会在白天被人看到的群体的感觉极其微妙地讨好到了他。以至于当他缓缓地舒展开自己的筋骨，尽可能让自己离那装满了火焰的油漆桶靠得更近的时候，他已经渐渐可以用一种更加舒缓的方式去重新思考它。

超人说得当然是正确的，布鲁斯心想。不只是布鲁斯没有遇到过自己真正喜爱的东西，还有他不应该忽视布鲁斯的岁数就这么随便地同他在床上做爱。他当然是正确的……布鲁斯想。只是这么说着的话实在是有点不近人情。

他不应该因为就这么一点事就在生超人的气的，就好像他也不应该仅仅是因为回复短信会让他愧疚而干脆拆掉手机避开阿尔弗雷德。他们两个毫无疑问都是真正关心布鲁斯的人。

只是布鲁斯甩开了他们。他把他们所有人都甩的远远的。

我大概就是喜欢自己得不到的东西，一旦得到，就马上把它们丢开，更通俗一点的话来说，可能就是那种天生的狗杂种。可是那又有什么办法呢……

他凝视着放在油漆桶前，因为火光的照耀而落上了层层叠叠的光影的手。

那看起来就像是男人的手。布鲁斯又忍不住思考说。他的思绪正在变得飘飘扬扬。就好像此时此刻正在因为困顿而变得越来越迟钝的身体。

可是超人跟他们所有人都是不一样的。那是不一样的，虽然如何不一样，布鲁斯觉得自己好像还不知道要如何准确地把它表述出来。

……我其实并不想和超人说那种话的。布鲁斯又一次转念地开始思考，不知道为什么，当他站在这样一个晦暗而又没有人注视的角落的时候，对于自己，他可以比平时要来得更加的平静、坦诚。

我其实并不是真的想和超人说那种话的，就好像我也不是真的那么在意他到底是不是要和我做爱。我只是想要确认我可以触碰到他……

他想要他多抱抱他。虽然这个念头一旦出现，就充满了那种“你到底几岁了，布鲁斯”的无情的嗤笑，还有“你已经不再是一个小孩了，布鲁斯，哥谭需要的是一个成年人，而不是一个长不大的拥有严重的心理问题的该死的小孩”的轻声的指责。

所有的念头都堆积在他的脑海里让他开始变得头痛。

而紧接着挤过了所有人，出现在他面前的流浪汉则让问题变得更加的复杂了。

“烤火一晚要两美金。”那个蓄着胡子的男人对着他伸出了一只手。“没有钱的话，你就得走。”

他的兜里还放着他从大宅离开时带着的最后的一张百元大钞，但是，不，傻子才会在这种时候把它给拿出来。

“我没有带钱。”

“那么可惜，小伙子，我们这里不欢迎你。”

“我真的不能再呆一会儿吗，今天晚上实在是太冷了。”

“规矩就是规矩。如果你有钱了，我们当然欢迎你随时加入我们。”这么说着，那个流浪汉大概是意识到了布鲁斯在火焰旁边的流连。

他推搡了他一下，不重，却足以将那种一度笼罩着他的，仿佛他生来就应该属于这里，属于黑暗僻静的某处的安宁给微妙地打破了。

“等一等。”布鲁斯说。“我可以把这件皮夹克送给你。”这么说着，他拉开了他的夹克拉链。“它绝对能卖不止一百美元。而今天晚上我在这儿，无处可去。”

那是一件做工考究的皮夹克，虽然被布鲁斯拆了名牌，但是送进任何一家二手衣物回收店铺都可以看出它的价值不菲。

流浪汉先是用着挑剔的眼光盯着手里的夹克看了一会儿，然后当他抬起头，他却正对上了如今只穿着一件T恤，于是自然而然，失去了遮挡的布鲁斯的脸。

“嘿。”他慢慢地说，就好像他自己也不确定自己所说的那些内容一样。“你不就是刚刚展牌上出现过的，一旦报告行踪消息就可以获得几百万赏金的布鲁斯·韦恩吗？”几乎所有的流浪汉都因为几百万这个词抬起了头，在黑暗的阴影和明亮的火花间，他们看起来就像是一群麻木的野兽。“你站在这儿，不要走。杰瑞，快，用你的那点零钱去找个公用电话打给警察，就说我们把他给抓……”

抓……

那个至今还抓着布鲁斯皮夹克的流浪汉回过了头。

就在刚刚还站在这儿的，那个十七八岁的男孩，却就像是一转眼便消融进了空气中的，再次地消失不见了。

他在奔跑。

他在奔跑。他感觉到自己的肺在火烧火燎地疼痛，与此同时，他的身体也正在因为过于快速的运动而变得酸胀疼痛。当他跑步的时候，他能够感觉到自己正在尖叫的腿部肌肉。

“他冲这边跑了！看，他在那儿！那是条死胡同，他跑不了了！”

伴随着这样的一声呐喊，布鲁斯几乎是以一种令人难以想象的敏捷跳上了巷子尽头堆放在左侧的木板箱。当他一下翻过小巷尽头的围墙栏杆的时候，他能够感觉到隔着栏杆伸出的手差一点便能抓住他有些僵硬的手腕。然而布鲁斯的身体更加年轻，他年轻，健壮，并且过往的生活让他灵活得就像是一只奔跑在山野中的牡鹿。当他起跳的时候，他能够感觉到肾上腺素的作用下，那些极轻的微风是如何轻巧地顺应了他。

他重新让自己安稳地落在了地上，然后迅速地沿着面前敞开的道路开始继续向前。

人们的叫骂声被渐渐地拉长，然后被甩在身后地变得无比的遥远。为了确认自己足够安全——也是因为他好像天生就热爱着像是这样命垂一线地奔跑，布鲁斯又绕过了两个窄巷，翻过了一道砖墙。

而当他最终踏上距离之前烤火的地方大概有几个街区那么远的安静的大路上的时候，一切都又回归了凌晨三四点钟的宁静。

宁静。

最开始的惬意和满足感，随着布鲁斯沿着道路的向前，渐渐化为了某种又饿又冷的疲惫。曾经让他热到沸腾的汗水从他的身上渐渐蒸发。而现在，布鲁斯的肉体就好像在他的灵魂飞了那么久之后，终于一口气地再次地抓住了他。

饿了，累了，想要吃饭，想要睡觉。

人生最基本的几大欲望全都缠绕住了他。

我早就说过你需要回到那个房间里去，所以从一开始，离开它就是完全的浪费时间。

那根本就不是浪费时间。他反驳，反驳着他自己。我就是想要出门转转，我·想·要·出·门·转·转，这根本就是不一样的两件事。

但是超人还是会因为他离开时说的话而感到一阵深切的伤心。

“……”随便吧。布鲁斯心想，反正他干的混账事也不比这个来得更少。他随手踢飞了脚下的一片石头，却在那个石头弹在对面公寓的墙上的时候，意识到那个公寓的一层，有什么东西，正藏在窗帘后偷偷地看着他。

那是个大概只有七八岁，看起来大概连布鲁斯的腰都到不了的，鬼头鬼脑着的小孩子。当布鲁斯抱着这个晚上已经不可能变得更糟的想法朝着他走去的时候，这个藏在窗户后的小孩子小小地惊叫了一声。

他先是把窗帘一下子拉上，然后过了几秒，就好像想要偷偷看看布鲁斯到底会不会变成什么杀人恶魔一样的，又悄悄地把窗帘拉开了一小条缝。

双手插着兜的布鲁斯面无表情地盯着他。

这让小孩再次畏缩了一小下，他警惕地盯着他。

“你在看什么？”布鲁斯说。

他望了他一会儿，就好像在思忖着到底应不应该和布鲁斯回话——如果让布鲁斯说，他着实不该。因为在哥谭，最先教会小孩的道理，就是不要和陌生人讲话。

但是这个孩子看起来足够的天真，他的身上带有着某种气质，那种收到某个人的庇佑，因此才会变得无比天真的，富有着勇气的气质。

“我在想，超人会不会今天从这一片的天空飞过呢，这位先生。”他一边讲，一边小心地说。“我的爸爸还没有回来，我想要在家里等他，而既然我在家里也没什么事好做，我想，至少我可以看看超人会不会从我家房顶掠过。”

“你爸爸是做什么工作的？”

“是医生。”小孩子挺起了一点胸膛，用着一种只有这个年纪的小孩子才会拥有的骄傲地回答。“他今天晚上有一个紧急手术。”

他停顿了半晌，又稍稍带着点谨慎地望着他。

“请问你是超人吗？”

超人，什么超人。

有那么一会儿，布鲁斯被大都会的小孩子到底全都是脸盲症，还是自己遇到的这个尤其的白痴的想法给笼罩住了。他困惑了一小会儿，直到他意识到，孩子正在盯着他的胸前，那件他从超人的衣橱里借出来，还没还回去的超人的文化衫的logo。

“又不是每一个穿着文化衫的人都是超人。”布鲁斯停顿了片刻，觉得这个说法尤其之蠢。“听好了，小子，你这样很容易被人拐跑的——再说了……我和他长得一点也不像。”

“你们都是黑头发，蓝眼睛。”男孩笃定地说。“并且看起来都很英俊。”最重要的是——

他们身上都佩戴着一件三原色搭配的S标。

“要是按这个说法，这个城市有成百上千个超人。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说。“别闹。”

“可是这个城市就是有成百上千个超人。我爸爸上次跟我说，他们办公室里的所有人都在认真地做着超人。”他在带孩子去上班日带我去看过了，他们的衣服下面全都穿着像你这样的T恤衫。

这让布鲁斯又花费了几秒，思考着这又是那个地方来的崇拜超人的秘密邪恶团体，就好像是那种唯我超人教那样奇奇怪怪的组织。

但是算了，管他呢。

“我以为你判断超人的方式应该是看他会不会飞。”布鲁斯冷静而理智地对着他说，他也不知道自己为什么要对着一个小孩特别理智。“这是超人应该掌握的最基本的那种能力。”

“来我们学校进行戏剧表演的超人就不会飞。我爸爸这样的超人也不会飞。”那个小孩一本正经地看着他，就好像他也非常冷静而理智地对着他说。“但是重点不是飞或者不飞。我爸爸说，只要你乐意为人付出，只要你愿意帮助他人，你就可以是人们心目里的那个超人。”

“那么很遗憾，不管从哪个角度，我觉得我都当不起。”这么摇了摇头，觉得自己身上唯一和超人有关的东西就是属于超人的这件T恤衫的布鲁斯耸了耸肩。“听着，你不能随便找到一个人就管他叫……”

“我就想成为超人。”这小孩根本就没有听他讲话。他根本是沉浸在自己的世界中。

跟超人他妈的一副德行。

“我想成为超人，虽然我现在还不能够做到。但是我爸爸说，只要我足够努力，有一天，我也可以……”

“我看不出这和我有什么屁的关系。”布鲁斯说。“听着，小孩……”

“你不想成为超人吗？”那个小孩瞪大了眼睛地看着他。

这可能就是为什么他和所有的大都会人都显得不那么地合得来。

他们太过于沉浸在自己的世界中。

然后，当他们抬起眼睛的时候，他们会流露，会露出那种不符合他们年龄的，过于天真的，富有着理想主义的傻乎乎的该死的目光。

他透过那个孩子看到了一双眼睛。时而年轻，时而成熟，但是不管如何，都无法让人错认的眼睛。

一种被迫突然面对着这样一双眼睛的烦躁，和与此同时却又并不是真的想要为此而感到生气的复杂感受堵在了布鲁斯的心里。他几乎是有点阴郁地甩了甩头。

“做超人有什么好的。”他说。“又累、又麻烦，所有人都在唠唠叨叨……”

说不定还会有莫名其妙的隔壁市的小鬼头缠上来。

“我可不想做超人。”

“可是做超人可以很快乐。”小孩认真地看着他。“像他那样活着真的可以很快乐。我看过电视了，我头一次看到像他那样的人，做着那样的事，受人尊敬，并且看起来是那么的幸福……”

那个微笑着看着博客里的猫猫图片的傻瓜的样子突然浮现在了布鲁斯的心头。

“所有八岁的小孩看自己的偶像都是这种感觉。”布鲁斯没忍住辛辣地讽刺道。“况且这要付出的努力远比你想象的更多，做他那样的英雄从来都不会是什么好事……”

“可是你不想做英雄吗？”那个男孩子看着他，瞪大了眼睛地询问着他说。“这是我第一次听到有人说，他不想做一个英雄。”

……

就这里来说，最合适的承认，是不，他不想成为一个英雄。奉行犬儒主义的人从来在这个世界上不算少数，更何况，成为一个英雄所需要的东西，他虽然连英雄的边都没有摸到，却已经体会到了足够多的麻烦。

他当然不想成为一个英雄。十七岁的布鲁斯可以拥有他人生的所有的理想，但是他就是该死的不想成为一个英雄。

然而当他对上那个小孩子的眼睛的时候，他却无法由衷地说出他不要。

这世界上有谁不想要在某个时刻，至少能够成为某个人的一瞬间的英雄。

“我不想成为他那样的英雄。”所以，布鲁斯狡猾地拐了一个弯。“我不想成为超人那样的英雄。”

“可是不是超人那样的英雄是怎么样的一种英雄哦？”那孩子望着他，迷惑地眨了眨眼。“那，难道说，你要成为莱克斯·卢瑟？”

我不喜欢莱克斯·卢瑟。孩子说，因为他们都说他是个大坏蛋。

“我也不喜欢莱克斯·卢瑟。”布鲁斯说。“因为他看起来是个秃瓢。”

“他们说卢瑟现在还在监狱里，等待着再一次被保湿出狱。”他大概是想说保释，这个词比想象中来得难。“可是如果你不想成为卢瑟，也不想成为超人，你还想成为什么样的人。”

这世界上除了超人和莱克斯·卢瑟以外，总该还有正常人能走的第三条选项吧，布鲁斯心想。“我要成为谁都不是的那种英雄。”

“什么是谁都不是的那种英雄。”

“就是在晚上四处闲逛，到处惹事，然后被人一口气狂追几公里接着还要被孩子拦着询问你是不是天上的超人的那一种人。”他根本是在信口胡诌，反正胡诌又不犯法。“我……要成为罪人的噩梦，黎明前的黑暗，我要成为让整个街道都在为此而瑟瑟发抖的恶魔。”

这是一种非常傻逼的发言，但是当他面对着的是一个不管他今晚怎么胡诌，明天早起都不会有人真的把他的话当真的小孩子的时候，某种非常傻逼的愉快感此刻却浮现在了布鲁斯的血液之中。

他大概明白了超人为什么会在当时那句“根据统计来说，飞行依旧是一种最为稳妥的旅行方式”之后露齿而笑。

没有人可以拒绝做一个像是这样的傻逼。“我要做一个傻逼。”

“……？”如果说刚刚那个孩子还是在用一种古怪的神色盯着他看，那么现在，他看着他的表情，有点像是在面对着一个拿着糖拐卖小孩的恋童癖，正在思考自己要不要去叫来一辆该死的警车。

布鲁斯可不想要让他叫来任何该死的警车。再说了，他已经足够冷了，不仅如此，他还觉得自己很饿。“我要走了。”他冷静地说。确信就算明天早上这个小孩睡醒，告诉所有人，他们也只会以为，这是这个孩子在夜深等爸爸回来的时候做的奇奇怪怪的噩梦。

小孩子总会做噩梦。而这就给了大人一个不把他们看到的东西当回事的好借口。

“可是、可是，”当他心态良好地走开的时候，那个孩子居然还在他的身后扯着嗓子地问他，“你要做的那个傻逼会是一个正派角色吗？”

“这取决于你是谁。”这么回答着的布鲁斯咕哝着，抬起头。

在月光的照耀下，路牌下的大都会地图正在闪闪发光。

他将要回到他出发的那个地方去。

“我就是一个傻逼。”他这么骂了一句，看着地图。

然后没有任何道理的，就只是盯着它，突然咧开嘴笑了。

那天早晨他推开公寓的大门的时候看到的超人，是他令人疲惫的一天最后一点让他感到震惊的东西。当他回来时，他很确定已经过了工作日早晨的八点。而一般这种时候，超人都会冲出去，赶去自己的报社上班。

他没有想到超人居然一直都在等他，就好像他也没有想到当他走进来时，超人会放下他的书，抬起头，看向他。

某种突如其来的焦虑笼罩住了布鲁斯，大概是因为他真的不想在这样的时刻和超人继续争论。

他又饿、又冷。

糟糕的是还弄丢了身上的皮夹克。

“……你不是要工作的吗？”布鲁斯警惕地盯着他，尽可能平静地对着他说。“你不是要工作？怎么？《星球日报》失火了？伟大的超人不赶紧跑去救火？”

他不知道自己到底是哪句话居然戳到了超人的笑点。这个原本平静地坐在书桌前，看起来就像是等了他一整晚的超人短暂地笑了一声。“我在考虑是迟到还是请假，谢谢你，至少我不用担心请假的时候被佩里痛骂。”

你想不想要一杯热可可？就在布鲁斯试图再说点什么之前，超人自然而然地站起身，他简单地走过了布鲁斯的面前，拉开了他厨房里的碗橱，而当他真的将可可粉和早餐吃的小馅饼从柜子里拿出来的时候，饥肠辘辘的布鲁斯觉得他妈的他确实爱他。

可是，在那之前。他必须得告诉他。

“对不起。”他咕哝着。站在超人的身后，意识到这有多像他几个小时前摔门而走的行为。“我为昨天晚上的事感到抱歉。”说这话的感觉真的很奇怪，它并不会让他觉得不快，但是与此同时，他又感觉到了一种旧事重提的微妙的愧疚。“还有，事情并不是如你所想……”

“我相信你是半个成年人了，韦恩先生。”根本是在用热视线作弊地烫好了水，然后已经冲泡出了一杯滚烫的热可可的超人随手把饮料塞进了他的手里。“所以像是这样的事如果你不想解释给我听，当然，你也可以。”

“我倒是希望你在和我上床这件事上能再这样的开明一点。”布鲁斯抓着那杯热可可的杯柄。他当然知道这是没有希望的，他已经快要接受了它。

但是。“克拉克？”他深吸了一口气。

“嗯？”

“对不起。”他说。

这让超人又花了更多的时间，深深地凝视着他。

“我觉得那没什么关系，并且，布鲁斯，你知道吗？”他说。“如果你想要让我拥抱你……”

你只要直接地告诉我说就可以了。


	9. Chapter 9

和超人相处的最后的几个月，虽然缺乏了性爱做点缀，但是布鲁斯也不能说自己感到特别无可救药的无聊。

他主要花了很多时间在超人上班时会留在家里的那台笨重的笔记本电脑上。虽然比起当时韦恩集团已经开发出的更轻、更薄、更快的先进便携款式电脑，公文包一样笨重的硬件配上拨号上网器慢到令人发指的速度几乎是一种让人难以忍受的折磨，但是一边泡着超人橱柜里的咖啡粉，一边盘着腿坐在那张宽大的办公椅上，有一搭没一搭地翻看着《星球日报》过往报纸的布鲁斯也不能说他是完全浪费掉了自己过去好几分钟的人生。

很难想象超人居然真的保存了所有刊载过克拉克·肯特报道的《星球日报》的报纸，他们在过去的十年间被放在超人书柜的最下方，变成了厚厚的一大摞。而这种一点都不慎重的保护条件的直接后果，是当布鲁斯掀开十四年前超人还在《星球日报》实习时的第一篇报纸时，它差点在布鲁斯的手心直接变成一团深黄色的齑粉。

“别那么担心。”当超人那天晚上回到公寓，看到布鲁斯举着那两页他发誓自己什么也没做——却还是没能阻止它们自己在布鲁斯拿起时自动脱落成了轻如蝉翼的两片，不仅如此，还差不多能够隔着它直接看到对面的人的情况糟糕透顶的报纸时，克拉克·肯特满不在乎地微微地耸了耸肩。“妈那边有更加完好的保存的副本。更不用说——绝大多数其实也只是为了留做一个纪念，毕竟，更多的时候我甚至不用翻开它。”

超级大脑在这种时候永远都是有如作弊。对于所有经历过的事都可以说是过目不忘的超人坐在那张白天被布鲁斯占据的扶手椅上，深深地伸了一个懒腰。

他又要开始看他的那堆垃圾猫猫博客网站了，当然。

有些时候，布鲁斯想要知道，超人是如何每天都在往脑子里塞满了这么多简直可以称作是互联网网络垃圾一样的内容，却还是能够维持住自己宛如正义化身一样令人景仰的深度的。

“去看那些猫猫照片能够解决你在这篇报纸里所说的，关于……‘流浪收容制度与大都会中看不见的人’，”他大声朗读着最近的一张报纸上署名“克拉克·肯特”的社论标题，“像是这样‘复杂同时牵扯多方利益’，以至于‘在短期内无法达成一个合理的解决方案’，但是‘笔者仍然呼吁有关部门能够将更多的注意放在流浪收容站而非又一座全新的大都会地标式建筑’的深刻问题吗？”他忍不住有点讽刺地说。

这让正在移动着鼠标的克拉克停住了手中的动作，他想了一会儿，虽然，他想的时间并没有很长。

“就算我不去看这些猫猫照片，多出来的时间我也不可能解决得了所有的这些问题。”当他回答他时，他看起来几乎是让人难以置信的心平气和。“不过不管怎么说，我白天里的绝大多数工作确实就是推进像是这样的问题的解决——下周我打算去大都会的西区采访一些那里贫民窟的小孩，”布鲁斯的记忆里浮现出了那群烤着火的，就像是野兽一样无家可归的可怜而又危险的人，还有当他们看向他时，他们是如何瞪大了那些愚蠢中透露着狡猾，野性中透露出了麻木的矛盾的眼睛。他们看起来或许确实需要某些来自其他力量的帮助。

但是。“他们不可能仅仅是因为几篇报道就决定改变那片区域的。”布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，用着一种更加理智，也更加让人难以判断他对于此的喜怒的声调平静地说。“在这里牵扯到的不仅仅是钱，或者是少数几个人的良心，它还涉及了区域的管辖，当地居民的态度……”一个城市对于它们天生存在的某些弊病讳疾忌医的程度，往往一定要通过某些让人触目惊心的鲜血才能推动它们不情不愿的做出某些变革。“你的读者，或许会同意说，让我们将更多的钱花在这些流浪儿身上是值得的，但是更多的人只会认为，这是在浪费纳税人的钱。”而即使有一些富翁愿意站出来，承担起像是这样了不起的工作，“当地的管理部门也会认为你只是在给他们徒增工作。再说了，那些流浪汉也未必真的会领你的情。”布鲁斯一本正经地将双腿盘在沙发上地坐在那儿，试图对超人的整个新闻报道计划一针见血：“不会有任何事情真的改变的，除非你让他们亲眼目睹了鲜血、死亡，或者其他让这些所谓的良心人半夜睡不着觉的激烈场景。否则，你所谓的白天工作的努力只不过是一种完全的徒劳无功。”

就好像不管《星球日报》呼吁过多少次在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动的“国际帮”存在的威胁，一直到某些流血事件真的发生以前，公众依旧把他们当作是一些青少年们的打打闹闹。

“你写很多的报道，但是绝大多数时候他们都没有真的听过你的。”这么说着的布鲁斯将报纸丢在了面前的玻璃茶几上。“没有人真的把你们这些人的报道当作一回事，而现在你却仍旧坐在这儿，满意于你的工作，并且觉得你可以轻松惬意地看这些丑恶的臭猫？”

这让超人又默不作声地盯着他看了一会儿，他看着他，过了几秒，然后突然地，用着一种无比严肃的神态轻轻地微笑了起来，那是一种非常古怪的表情，但是放在容貌端正的超人身上依旧不可谓是不够好看。

他有着一种仿佛可以通过笑容来突然拉近两者之间的距离，甚至于可以借此平息某些争端的能力。

“猫猫才不臭呢，它们也不丑，布鲁斯。虽然它们有时候会很凶地抓人，但是更多时候，它们实际上是非常地活泼可爱。”当布鲁斯终于放弃了疯狂纠缠着超人和他上床的念头过后，他叫布鲁斯的时候反倒开始比韦恩先生要来得更多。这让布鲁斯不由得怀疑这是不是超人的某种微妙的平衡机制——他通过对于两种称呼的选择来控制他们之间的存在着的某种心理方面的距离。既不会太远，远到让布鲁斯真的觉得超人一点也不够在乎他，也不会过近，近到让超人又会开始以一种仿佛是在默许布鲁斯接近自己的方式来悄悄地占布鲁斯的便宜。

有些时候布鲁斯会讨厌这样做的超人，但是有些时候，他又觉得这样煞费苦心地在这种没人会在意的地方大下苦功的超人有些搞笑。今天就是他会觉得搞笑的时候。

“你应该不是真的想要让我找出一种可以一下子改变全人类处境的方法，并且一下子就把他们变成二十三世纪曲速时代那种科技与社会人文的发展程度的吧，韦恩先生？”他这么说，望着他，却又狡黠地对着他轻轻地眨起了那双深蓝色的眼睛。他的言谈因此富有起了某种极为奇特的魅力。“事实上，如果你真的想要问我这件事，一个合适的回答叫做——我不知道。”

“你是说，你这个人根本就不知道你自己到底在做着什么，也不知道你的这些工作对于人类来说到底有着怎样的意义？”

“事实上，我只是试图去尽我所能。”这么说着的超人仍旧轻松地耸了耸肩，他和布鲁斯成功地将整个谈话都放在了一种古怪的诙谐的平衡之中，虽然当诙谐散去后，被剖开的玉石显露出的却是某种不容错认的严肃。“毕竟关于社会的改革，人类可能会需要成百上千年才可以迈出一个小步。它一方面受制于人民的认知，一方面又受制于科技乃至是经济层面的发展。我只是试图想要帮一点忙，比如就和我的绝大多数同行一样，在人们心中埋下一些可能会发芽，也有可能不会发芽，谁也不知道是否终有一天会对未来有所推动的信念的种子。但是，如果你一定要我说它有什么用，那么，你问到我了，韦恩先生——我只能说，对于此我并不知道。”

这让布鲁斯感到了一阵轻微的好笑，这不大对，他应该为此感到愤怒的。但是他看到这样的超人却还是感到了一阵微妙的好笑。这大概是因为本来他也就不是在试图通过质问的方式对着超人咄咄逼人。

他只是喜欢戳破那些让他感到并不合理的地方，就好像他喜欢讽刺那些在电视台上大放厥词的心理学家，都是一档子事情。

“你对于怎么改进这个世界一无所知，”他摇着头，“却还是坐在那里，认认真真地看着你的那堆垃圾网络猫猫图。”

“我必须再次抗议你把它们称作网络垃圾的做法，韦恩先生。一种东西只要它的存在能够让人露出真心笑容，那么不管它看起来有多么的廉价，它也还是有其存在的重要意义。况且，另一方面，即使是不花时间在这上面，我想我也很难会准确回答你的这些问题。”

没有人能够给出一个正确的答案。“我只能说我会尽力试试。”

“这听起来一点都不该是超人会说的话。”布鲁斯向后仰躺，他倒在沙发上，歪着头，自己也不知道为什么的，就好像是在含着笑一样地微妙地凝望着他。“你应该对此更富有责任感一点。”

“比如？”

“比如用你超人的身份号召大家齐心解决大都会的贫民窟问题。你跟我们……绝大多数人类不同。他们会乐意听你的。”事实上，他们会乐意听超人说的所有的一切，“你只需要试着救几个贫民窟里正在受苦的人，去找你那个前绯闻女友露易丝·莱恩。”她似乎在结婚后改名露易丝·怀特-莱恩了，但是谁知道，布鲁斯没有对这部分的调查报告看得特别认真。“你可以随便地对此说几句话，然后迫于压力，大都会政府一定就会为此做出某些改正……”

“我倒是宁愿不要用这种施压一样的方式和政府谈判。”又开始随手在电脑上敲敲打打，但是眼睛仍然在盯着他的超人笑了起来，特别平静地说。“因为有一有二便有三。用自己的意志去试图干涉某些人类社会约定俗成的规则的行为是非常危险的。我当然可以说促进大都会的平民收容制度对于绝大多数人来说会来得更好，但是下次，如果轮到一些更加微妙的，难以判断到底算是好或者不好的有关状况呢？”

人们会因为我干涉过一次所以就对我开始第二次的期待，然后，我就成为了一个政客，一个参与者，“我的父亲他曾经教导我说，我要去保护人类，守护人类，可却从来都没有说，我应该按照自己的想法去指挥人类。”

再说了，“政府为收容计划开支的钱又不可能凭空地变出来，一旦增加这方面的开支，就一定有其他部分的钱财——虽然我也不能确定，但是多半仍旧是不赚钱的公益项目——遭到削减。我不想把整件事搞得好像在拆东墙补西墙。”

“所以这就是为什么你惹人喜爱，”布鲁斯辛辣地开口说，“你是一个人类事务的旁观者，似乎谁也都不会得罪的优秀的吉祥物。”

布鲁斯其实有点怀疑，自己说的话如今听上去会不会显得有点过于的尖刻，尤其对于这样一个伟大的超人来说，即使布鲁斯已经见过了克拉克·肯特因为下班路上被疾驰而过的汽车弄上了一身的泥点子的窘迫样子，这也不妨碍他看到他，就想起他仍然是整个世界的希望，受人敬仰的超人。

只是除了超人自己，他似乎对此相当没有所谓地耸了耸肩。“如果你一定要这么说的话，”他说，“虽然我也并不是完全的对此袖手旁观……”

布鲁斯想起了两年以前，由超人提出，收集美国面包店每天晚上都要过期丢掉的面包，然后由他送往非洲赈济灾民的特别宣传计划。当然，也不是说像这样超人试图做出些什么的事情完全没有过。

可是超人似乎并没有想起这样的例子，所以他就相当平和地接受了布鲁斯的打趣。事实上，他的注意已经完全转向了另外的一个方向。“我很喜欢你对于政府、平民、精英阶层在流浪汉这个问题上所处的三角关系的论述，你对于它似乎很有想法，”当然啦，毕竟布鲁斯几乎是听着他的爸爸还有妈妈讨论着像是这样的问题长大的，他的父母献身于此。“你有没有想过或许你可以成为一名非常了不起的调查记者？”

对于说出这话的超人来说，毫无疑问，他是在表达着一种非常高规格的赞誉。作为《星球日报》的资深撰稿人，如果他所面对的是绝大多数的那种大学三四年级，进入报社开始他们的第一份实习的高年级生，他们绝对会为了听到这么一位前辈的鼓励而为此感动地痛哭流涕。

但是布鲁斯是这个世界上更难搞的那一种人，他很难被取悦，极难被讨好，所以面对着这样的褒誉，他也只是轻轻地冷笑了一声。

“人们会笑死的，韦恩企业的总裁每天像是个小记者一样地在外奔波……”

“超人每天也只不过像是个小记者一样地在外奔波……”

“并且我并不相信所有地方都适合像是大都会这样的进行有枣没枣打一杆子试试运气再说的大声疾呼……”他将头转向了天花板，他望着那儿，想象着自己的视线穿透了这儿，穿透了就在他们两个头顶之上的天花板。

“对于大都会来说，可能这样对于他们来说就是最好。但是对于哥谭，我们已经有了足够多的疾呼。”你不能拿着一个药方来治愈百病。“像是我的家乡那样的城市，他们真正需要的是有人在他们身后狠踹他们的屁股。”

韦恩夫妇的死毫无疑问推动了哥谭贫民阶级生活进行变革，但是，“对于某些并不乐意看到此点的人来说，这远远不够。”

这害得超人用了比以前更长的时间凝望着布鲁斯。而当他开口的时候，他的神情看起来过于地忧虑，以至于当布鲁斯真的听清他说了什么的时候，甚至没有忍住地笑出了声来：

“你该不会是在考虑着什么违法犯罪的活动吧，韦恩先生？”

他开始习惯于午夜出门。

大概是因为这会儿人们更少，埋着头走路的人更加行色匆匆。他喜欢那些人跟他擦肩而过，却似乎根本就无法察觉到布鲁斯埋在兜帽底下的脸的感觉，这让布鲁斯感到一阵由衷的自由。他为此感到了一阵轻松惬意的自由自在。

他开始出没于大都会的大街小巷，虽然绝大多数的场景和他从照片认识的哥谭看起来并不相同，但是沿着屋脊行动，然后俯视着某些奇奇怪怪的交易还有在黑暗中潜藏着的人们的概念仍旧跟哥谭给人的印象很像。他开始想象终有一天，他会像是这样行走于他自己的哥谭。而当这种感觉浮现在心头时，某种自由，想要奔跑的自由，还有想要快乐地大笑的自由，甚至因此充满了布鲁斯他小小的心间。

其实他自己也有一点说不大清，到底是想象着自己能够有一天从背后出现，然后爆踹那些试图卖出白粉给小孩子的混混的感觉来得更棒，还是只是单纯乘着夜风一路奔跑的感觉来得更爽。他其实有点怀疑自己从跑步还有夜晚自由自在的感觉里获得的乐趣有些令人负罪地太多。

但是既然超人还在看他的垃圾网络猫猫图，所以大概布鲁斯在做这事时感到的那股古怪的令人兴奋的快乐也不会关系太多。

还有些时候，他会爬上大都会居民楼里他所能到达的最高限度的房屋的屋顶，在那里，他踮起脚，幻想着自己可以望见，可以望见跟大都会只有一江之隔的哥谭。

他有点微妙地开始想家了。虽然，这个年轻人不会承认，甚至自己也说不大清，真正让他感到怀念的，是他曾经从小居住的空旷而又富饶的韦恩庄园，还是当人们埋首走在哥谭，在离开灯红酒绿的吧台，埋着头走向自己停在路边的敞篷跑车时嗅到的，潮湿、并且微微透着一点腐败的沉重而又令人窒息的空气。

那是一种充满着绝望的冰冷，当然。

但是毫无疑问，却也是比起大都会来说要更适合布鲁斯的，令人恐惧着的，埋藏在黑暗中的位置。

12月初的有一天，凌晨三点，在消耗了在停止和超人做爱后，他身体里仿佛无穷无尽，就跟任何一个青少年一样富裕的令人难以置信的精力之后，他摇摇晃晃地回到了大都会那个熟悉的公寓间。当他推开门时，他其实以为超人已经睡了，却没有想到看到正坐在桌子前，一脸正经地在纸上划着什么的超人。

客厅打开的电视显示，超人刚刚前往大都会的海岸阻止了一起因煤气爆炸导致的大规模失火。在反复播放的录像中，这个先是轻轻地喷出了一口呼吸就停住了眼前蓬勃的火焰，然后抱着两位女士和一个小孩缓缓降落的超人对着围绕着自己的镜头礼貌地微笑着。

“你在做什么？”一屁股坐在了办公桌的旁边——已经习惯了超人的神出鬼没，甚至有时候，可能一觉睡醒发现他已经再次从外星人手里拯救了一次地球的布鲁斯有一搭没一搭地询问着他说。“我以为即使是超人，适当的休息也仍然是有所必要的。”

“我刚刚从火场回来。”布鲁斯看得出，他可以从超人身上闻到一股有什么东西烧糊了的焦味。那是一股非常不适合超人的味道，不知为何，却又让人感到一种人性化的亲近。“不能说累，但是也有点精力旺盛，所以我想，我可以用它来做点反正再过几天我也一定会做的重要工作。”

“你是说和我做爱。”

“不。”超人抬起头，他瞪了布鲁斯一眼，虽然那瞪视里更多的是觉得布鲁斯回答的好笑，但他还是瞪了他，因为布鲁斯不该这么说。“我在写圣诞贺卡。”

“超人也会写他的圣诞贺卡。”布鲁斯讽刺地靠上了那把在他终于获得了这儿的合法居住权——代价是彻底放弃和某个他至今看到腹肌都还是很有想法的男人拥有的火辣性爱——之后，他在第二天醒来时有幸见到的第二把放在桌前的办公椅。虽然也不是说布鲁斯会喜欢坐它。

毕竟他就是喜欢坐在超人的椅子上，穿着超人的衬衫，故意假装自己完全意识不了这看起来到底是何种亲昵景象的，在超人回来时一本正经地用着超人的电脑。这是一种恶意的报复，但是怎么说。

管它呢。

“我以为写圣诞贺卡对于一个既有着超级速度，又有着快十年文字工作者经验的人来说不会是什么特别难的大事。”他拿起了已经写完的，放在办公桌旁的贺卡。在贺卡的最顶端，布鲁斯分别看到了佩里·怀特、布拉德·亨特、凯特·格兰特、罗恩·特洛普……

“所以你现在正在冥思苦想的贺卡，我赌一美元，是给某位已婚的年轻女记者。”

“那是我的下一张贺卡，这一张是要给吉米。”超人这么说，又用钢笔从旁边的墨水瓶里蘸了点墨。布鲁斯发现自己正在盯着超人用吸墨纸蘸去多余墨汁的行为，他的动作中体现出了一种让布鲁斯想入非非的优雅感。

诚实地来说，他见过超人用他的手指在他的身上做过一些更加富有魅力的行动，它确实具有着某种“令人想入非非的优雅”。

“对着我的手指加粗呼吸并不能够为您带来任何的好处，韦恩先生。就好像打赌我知道你完全不会付的一毛钱也不会给我带来任何的好处一样。”这么说着的超人再一次地开始在圣诞贺卡上写写画画。“为什么不去睡觉呢，布鲁斯？现在毫无疑问应该是你去睡觉的时间。”

“因为我明天既没有工作，也不需要早起。韦恩集团的总裁最不需要的事情就是早起。”这么说着的布鲁斯停顿了片刻，很高兴超人终于没想起来问，可是为什么布鲁斯会饶有兴趣地盯着超人在那里目不转睛地专心工作。

超人大概不知道，他自己在工作的时候会展露出某种生人莫近的奇特魅力。那是一种全身贯注在某样事情上的人才会表现出的，无比的特别，甚至于说是吸引着人的专业的性感。更不消说，克拉克·肯特偶尔会在思考时用牙微咬钢笔尖，在这种时候，如果布鲁斯轻轻地在椅子上移动一下，往往就能看到他像是听到了风吹草动就竖起了耳朵的兔子一样抬起眼睛，敏锐地四下一望，那种和平时的克拉克·肯特以及平静的超人截然相反的锐利神气会让他的眼睛显得更加深蓝。

他从来都没有真的把他的笔尖咬断过，即使，对于超人来说，咬断应该比让它以一种无比逼近人类的形象含在嘴里来得更加轻松。布鲁斯思考了一会儿超人到底会不会在日常进行一些咬笔的特殊训练，既觉得这样的想法很蠢，却又觉得放在面前的超人身上他倒也不是完全地做不出来。

他看起来就是那种会做一些很蠢的事情的人。

但是当看到他这么做的时候，布鲁斯还是会感到超人表现出的，一种和他的实际年龄完全不同的年轻气息，那种感觉有点像是只比布鲁斯大上几岁，仿佛还可以坐在大学课堂里，就好像是你考试时会看到的邻座一样，认认真真地看着自己的试卷，然后突然像是想起了什么一样，奋笔疾书着的同龄人。

他当然不可能会是布鲁斯的同龄人，但是或许总有一天，布鲁斯有机会是的。他倒是从来没有想过自己会思考这种仿佛要发生在几十年后的事。毕竟，对于布鲁斯而言，长大成人，进入大学，做一个合格的“成年人”，在不久的之前还是布鲁斯既难以想象也没有兴趣，完全就是在应付事一样地接受的遥不可及。

他几乎是趴在那里，饶有兴趣地看着超人写完了他的倒数第三张的贺卡，知道超人拿起桌子上的倒数第二张，他的手指为此停住了一下。

“你有什么想写的贺卡吗，布鲁斯？”

“如果你是因为想要背着我给你的前追求对象写信，尽管去写好了，宝贝。”他确保自己露出了一个傻兮兮的笑容，那双聪敏的榛子色的眼睛完美地隐藏在了某种假装出的含情脉脉的注视之后。他几乎是在懒洋洋地凝望着在他面前的他。“我不介意你说你有多爱她，因为反正这里最终获胜的人会是我。”

也就是这样的话，在哪一个瞬间，令超人脸上的笑容出现了一个短暂的停滞。那是一种不够熟悉超人的人往往会难以意识到的古怪沉思。

布鲁斯有点不知道这是为什么。他其实有那么一下子，因为超人表情上的复杂变化而变得瞬间地不知所措——他其实经常拿露易丝·莱恩的事情和超人打趣，而没有哪次超人真的对此感到任何的介意。

总不能是以前超人表现出的满不在乎一直都是在骗他。那可就有点太过分了，布鲁斯有点防备地心想说，他不是在接受采访的时候说，他从不撒谎的吗？

但是超人落在布鲁斯身上的视线，似乎又并不是在为着露易丝·莱恩的事情而生气，事实上，与其说，他是为了已经成为了别人妻子的露易丝·莱恩，不如说，在那一刻，他沉思的时候，他是在望着布鲁斯。

他似乎在以一种非常复杂的态度对着布鲁斯发呆。而布鲁斯对于此却完全地不知所谓。

“我以为你还是在做一个假装是个成年人的未成年人的时候来得更可爱些。”这么说着，过了几秒，终于收回了他那令人疑惑，以至于有时候会让人感到胆战心惊的深蓝色的视线，终于又转头开始轻快地用起放在桌边的吸墨纸的肯特这么毫不留意地说。“别说这种傻兮兮的话了，韦恩先生，它只会让你听上去很蠢。”

“十个女孩听到我刚刚说的话都会流泪痛哭，不要把它讲得好像是我的问题……”

他盯着被超人突然推到了自己面前的纸笔。

“你要干嘛。”他敛去了笑容，就在那一个瞬间。

“我想你可能也会想要在圣诞节的时候给你的家人写信。别说你没有家人了，韦恩先生——我看到了那天你在看着电视时流露出的表情。”

这让布鲁斯的好心情成功地在一个瞬间一扫而光，他有点难以置信地抬起眼睛，难以想象面前的超人居然会在这种时候阴险地算计他

他绝对是在算计他。虽然那个无辜凝视着他的记者似乎就是在用着他的表情在说，他此刻的所作所为绝对不是因为对布鲁斯刚刚说出的那句话的携私报复。

“用不着你来决定我来给谁写信。”他抱住了胳膊，冷冷地拒不合作着。

“那我也可以不用指定任何的写信对象——随便写一封，然后我可以过几天去邮局的时候一起把它们全都送出去。你该高兴我甚至没有逼你跟我过几天一起去选圣诞节礼物。”

只是几句感谢的话而已。超人说，来吧，布鲁斯。

这让布鲁斯的胳膊抱得更紧了。

“我没有想要写信的人。”他执拗地回答。

“瞎说。”

“我也不知道这玩意儿到底我应该给谁，它看起来是真的很廉价、垃圾。”

“你该改改你一想要表示拒绝就先攻击对方长得不符合你审美的糟糕习惯。还有，别这个样子——”超人说。“你难道要告诉我，圣诞节你从来都不会寄出任何卡片，甚至连那些主动送你圣诞礼物的朋友都一个也没有吗？”

这其实是一句非常伤人的话，因为各种意义上——

布鲁斯确实没有。

他倒是也经常和他的狐朋狗友交换圣诞礼物，不是说他没有这种可以“互相赠送圣诞礼物”的礼节性的朋友，甚至于，对于这些有钱人家的小孩，他们每年要做的唯一一件事，就是列出一个长长的名单让下人把贺卡一张张地写好，然后奉上他们自己也记不得的礼物，带着千篇一律甚至不用看就可以被扔进垃圾桶中的祝福。

“我更喜欢平安夜结束时的脱衣舞节，如果你想知道的话。”这么说着的布鲁斯对着他，呲起了牙。

他露齿而笑。

这让原本已经准备埋下头，开始写“给露易丝和理查德”的圣诞贺卡的超人停住了他的动作。

他们两个对视了几秒。

“我不会给瑞秋写信的。”布鲁斯条件反射地说。

“布鲁斯？”

“不，不，别想。我知道你在想什么。别以为你在那个电视台看到了，什么该死的‘韦恩之友’就觉得我会在圣诞节的时候给她寄送一张该死的卡片……”

“……”

“我跟她又不是那种可以寄送卡片的关系。”布鲁斯停顿了两秒，为了让自己能够找到自己呼吸地继续地争辩。“别以为你喜欢给你的曾经的追求对象还有她的老公去写一张愚蠢的贺卡，我也就要陪着你做像是这样的傻事……”

这很多余。布鲁斯防卫似的说，不仅如此。“我觉得给自己追求失败的对象写贺卡非常的没品，我已经跟她没有关系了……”

“我不知道你曾经追求过她。”

如果他们能把一个小孩对自己的青梅竹马拥有的，理所当然他们两个会一起走进婚姻殿堂的梦想当作追求的话，那么理所当然的，布鲁斯曾经追求过她。“但是后来，我就没兴趣了。”布鲁斯重申道。

更妥当的描述方式是他的青梅竹马大步流星地走到布鲁斯面前，宣布如果他再这样下去，她就要和他绝交。她确实说到做到。

她是那种生来就应当站在高高的雪山峰顶上的女孩。

布鲁斯仍旧不能说，他会为了瑞秋抛弃了自己而感到恨她。因为她们都知道，他们两个之中，出了错的那个人其实是布鲁斯。

“……”

当布鲁斯想着这些事情的时候，他埋着头，盯着眼前花花绿绿的圣诞贺卡，他的手指紧紧按压着手中的钢笔笔杆，甚至连手指尖端变得一片苍白都没有被唤醒任何的直觉。他当然知道超人正在看他，当他低着头，假装满不在乎地看着自己面前的那张空白贺卡的时候，他能够感受到那个男人的目光。

深蓝色的视线就好像从来都没有从他的身上离去过似的，一直停留在原地，静静地等他。

他已经做好了应对那束视线的准备，就好像他已经武装好了自己的表情，那是一种全然漠不关心，冷漠无情的花花公子似的目光，当他抬起头时，他们就会相信他。

他每天早上都会随手甩掉一个又一个的，随随便便他甚至都记不住名字的女孩。而在那些女孩中，瑞秋不过是其中跟布鲁斯恰好渊源比较深的那一刻。

他已经做好了那种表情。

直到在他真的抬起头以前，有什么东西轻轻地落在了他的肩上。

“今天已经很晚了。”这么说着，超人突然收起了桌子上的卡片，他将弄脏了的蘸墨纸统一收好，丢进了办公桌下的垃圾桶中。“睡吧，布鲁斯。我也要睡了。”

这让仍旧盯着自己面前贺卡的布鲁斯，禁不住轻轻咬紧了他没有血色的下唇。

他仍然感到了对超人一阵轻微的愤恨，他感到了自己的尊严受到的刺痛，他感觉到。

这个男人，似乎觉得这样的布鲁斯很是可怜。

这是对于年轻的布鲁斯来说所不能够允许的一件事情，就好像他也不能够允许任何人认为他们真的能够像是无比深刻地理解到他。这样的情绪让布鲁斯感到了一阵烦闷。

当他抬起脸的时候，他试图维持住自己脸上那种轻快的，“你看我就说吧，你最好不要和我讨论这种问题，因为我这个人很花心的”的没有良心的，糟糕透顶着的笑容。他一定是过于认真地思考着要如何维持住表情的这件事，以至于，当他意识到超人微微地凑近了他的时候，他甚至没有想到自己可以向后后撤地迅速避开。

那是落在他的额头上，不带有丝毫情色意味的，充满着爱怜的，极为轻柔的一个亲吻。

“睡吧，布鲁斯。”当超人微微撤开，将布鲁斯完全地还给他自己时，他听到了超人这么说。“圣诞快乐。”

好人该有好报。

“而你毫无疑问会是一个很好的人。”超人望进了他的眼睛，无比真诚地告诉他。


	10. Chapter 10

他看到了太阳。

如此明亮，如此耀眼。仿佛从太古伊始便已经悬挂在了天空的中央。

布鲁斯踩在微凉的冰雪里，人生第一次地，不再是向上，而是在向下地，惊讶地俯瞰着脚下连绵不绝的雪山的景色。那些原本晶莹剔透的东西环绕着他，在温暖之中散发出了淡淡的柔和的光泽……

它们也仍旧是纯然的冰雪。

踩在山顶上的布鲁斯微微地弯下腰，他看着那些洁白的雪融化在自己的指尖，有些迷惑，却又随即觉得理所当然地意识到。

它们和山脚下，他曾经触碰过的那些冰雪一样。

所以山顶上的雪和山脚下的雪其实并没有任何的不同。于是布鲁斯便禁不住微笑了起来，不知道自己到底为什么会为了这么简单的事困扰了如此之久。

时间已经到了凌晨的三时二十分。

不管是对于一个辛勤了一天，拖着脚步回到了家里的上班族，还是精力旺盛，常常会在夜晚摸出去视察城市的年轻人，这都是一个他们应当回到家中，陷入被子里，静静安睡过去的完美时间。

然而，布鲁斯，他却仍旧醒着。他不仅醒着，甚至还躺在超人那张他无比熟悉的柔软的单人床上。他一边架着自己的双腿，一边懒洋洋地翻动着手机上最新显示的，六个小时以前，超人告诉他自己必须要“临时加班”的通知短信。

他实在想不出有什么东西非得让超人如此偶然地选择在今天加班，除非就在他们将要下班的时候，地球的另一个半边，遥远的中国人民突然宣布放弃他们的奥运主办权。否则这个世界上还能有什么工作，是能让有超级速度、超级大脑，不仅如此，还已经到了中坚阶层，不管怎么看都不至于再在半夜跑去仅仅是为了堵截一个没有人知道是否真的会出现的娱乐明星的恳切的调查记者需要加班到这个时间的呢？

然而，不管怎么说，克拉克·肯特仍在工作。

这种仿佛是出轨的丈夫害怕回家见到等待着质问自己的妻子的行为，还有哪怕是超人居然也会在这种时候像是耍赖皮一样故意拖延自己回家的行为，都让布鲁斯每次想到时都会忍不住咯咯地笑出了声来。他甚至还故意回头几次，瞥着那些被他特意买回来摆满了客厅、厨房、卧室，乃至于卫生间的洗手台上的日历。一个大大的19，配上日历上方的“二月”，此时此刻正在苍白的纸面上显得无比的耀眼夺目。

他至今仍记得最近一周的早晨，超人是如何叼着牙刷，面无表情地看着洗手间里那个一页页逼近这个时间的日历，同时隐约从眉目中透露出了那股臭的要死的神情的。那个向来以“雕塑般俊美而又端正的侧脸”闻名整个美利坚的男人居然也会通过突然掀起来的眼皮和宛如在控诉一般的表情来表示自己对于此的闷气吗？

靠着洗手间的门框，就差在脸上写满“我怎么会知道你瞪着我是在生气些什么呢”的布鲁斯根本是在热切回应着超人那一瞬间宛如一个年轻人一样对着他无法掩饰的不快瞪视，他甚至对着肯特露出了他最好的，宛如是在调情一般，傻乎乎的，带着点阳光的虚无缥缈着的微笑。

“时间过的可真快啊，你说不是吗？”如果不是当他试图靠到超人身上的时候，那个男人面无表情又往旁边移动了大约有几个英寸的话，他是一定会趁势在超人出门时靠进超人的怀里的。事实上，现在他看起来也差不太多。

他就差在超人冷漠无情地准备着他们早餐的饭菜的时候从后面揽住他——耀武扬威地使用着自己理所当然的权力，却会在超人回过头来的时候露出他最纯情无辜的友善微笑。这当然都是超人自找的，谁让他把2月19日变成了一个约定好的时间。而既然那是一个约定，那么到了最后，总该是必须履约的一方感到加倍的头痛。

他知道超人是跑不掉的：就算他想要花费十个晚上来拯救地球，第十一夜，他也还是得乖乖回到这间公寓来，作为克拉克·肯特渡过自己应当要渡过的那些凡人的生活。而既然超人给自己设定了这样的弱点，那么反过来，布鲁斯才更加有机会像是这样地挑逗乃至于是亲近他。

有些时候，布鲁斯是会觉得，他还挺喜欢这个一本正经，总是会给飞在天上的超人给自己设定的那些其实并不必要的东西的克拉克·肯特的。虽然他也说不清原因。但是每天早上，头发蓬乱，半眯着眼睛，穿着睡裤站在洗手间中，叼着半截牙刷，嘴唇上还全是牙膏泡沫，还要特意奇怪地看上布鲁斯几眼，像是不明白这到底有什么好看的超人，他给布鲁斯平时生活所带来的趣味性，其实要远比他自己所能想象的要多上太多。他其实也不大反感这个男人总是会趁大家不注意的时候偷偷作弊的举动。就比如昨天，当布鲁斯睁开眼睛，特意决定要在睡个回笼觉之前提醒超人，关于他们晚上12点有个不能推卸的床上邀约时，他清晰地听到了有什么人打开了门窗。

选择跳窗出门真的不是什么普通上班族应当会做的事情，克拉克·肯特，不过正是因为他是他，所以布鲁斯才觉得倒也不是不可以为了这点小事而稍微地原谅他。

他抱着手里的被子一个仰躺地摔进了身下的床垫里，床垫带来的微微的弹动让布鲁斯不禁露出了一个志在必得的微笑。他完全舒展开了自己的身体，就像是一只懒洋洋地趴伏在床铺上的大猫，而那个被放在书架顶上从来没有变换过位置的水晶雕饰则让他又露出了一个懒洋洋的，充满着胜利感的微笑。他抚摸着身下柔软的床垫，漫不经心地想起了，他上一次像是这样地，一个人安静地等在床上，等着超人出现，又到底是怎样的一副现在想来都会让人感到几分好笑的场景。

他们上一次像是这样，布鲁斯在床上安静地等他，可以一路追溯到那个平安夜。也就是在那一天，终于获批了年假——能够开始自己圣诞和新年的双休以及之后一个礼拜的延长假期的克拉克·肯特决定要返回堪萨斯看望自己仍住在斯摩维尔的母亲。当他在房间里走来走去——像是任何一个将要出门的普通人一样，认真地检查着房间里的电器还有煤气开关，时不时地还要在往身旁的旅行箱里再加几件衣物的时候，布鲁斯就坐在这张床上，默不作声地看着他认真收拾着东西的背影。

他或许该高兴肯特至少没有开口让他回到韦恩家的庄园里去。介于，他知道对于绝大多数的成年人来说，“圣诞节应当和家人团聚”，以及“不能让一个未成年人（不会做饭还有可能引燃电器的那种）独自在家”是多么根深蒂固的想法。所以，当超人这么做的时候，他也就只是在一旁，寡言少语地看着。

直到，那个在卧室里收拾着自己回去时将要穿的衣物的超人站了起来，当他一边直起身，一边随手拽动着自己身上的腰带，完全没有意识到这个行动到底能让他有多像平时会在报纸上叉腰站立的超人时，布鲁斯狐疑地悄悄看了眼他。

“你打算和我一起回去吗？”

回去？“去哪？”

“斯摩维尔。我要去看望我的母亲。在我父亲死后，她一个人住在堪萨斯的农场上。”这么说着的他又蹲下身，勒紧了行李箱的束带。

“……我不能和你一起坐火车，或者赶飞机。”布鲁斯停顿了几秒，他又飞快地望了一眼超人，难以置信他居然真的会提议这个，而不是趁机让布鲁斯赶紧滚回家去——他知道有多少人会抓住这个机会，宣讲一通家才是你永远温馨的港湾。

但是超人却只是抱着手，看着他，然后，就像是被逗笑了一样，深蓝色的眼睛一下子变得柔和了起来，这就让里面的某种深邃突然变得令人亲近。

“我想你应该不会忘记我有一种更加方便的旅行方式——况且，现在这个时间，再去买返回堪萨斯的火车票，我恐怕我们就要在火车上度过接下来的圣诞节了。你要是有兴趣的话，为什么不去给自己找点厚实些的衣服呢？12月高空的天气对于人类来说会有一点冷。”

他还是觉得自己不敢相信。

这个超人不仅没有趁机赶他回家，他还在相当和善地提议——“你想让我出现在你家，今天。”他再一次地重复说。

“嗯……我总不能把你一个人放在这儿吧。”超人环顾了一圈这个不大的小公寓。“圣诞节这附近没有什么吃饭的地方开门，而你自己又不大做饭。”一个更加合适的说法是布鲁斯不会做饭——自从超人眼睁睁地看着他烧坏掉了自己新买回来的小型烤箱之后，他就被勒令禁止进入这间公寓的厨房。

（“那不过是一个烤箱，一次失误。”

“可能吧，韦恩先生，但那也是我一个礼拜的工资收入——为什么我们不能用更加平和一点的方式来解决这个问题呢？”）

“……”

“我唯一担心的事情是你会不想和我一起到我家那边去，韦恩先生。如果你感到介意，布鲁斯，你可以直接地告诉我，而我会想办法解决你的吃饭问题……”

“我不介意。”

那个时候突然说话的舌头比他自己料想的更快地背叛了布鲁斯自己的大脑。布鲁斯几乎是为着这事感到恼火了——尤其当超人露出了一个果然如此的，像是在看着小孩子一样的欢快笑容时。

“那，你最好找一下衣服，看看有没有自己想带的东西，我们应该可以在十分钟后出发。”这么说着的超人微微挑起了他的眉。“说好了？”

他确实不大想一个人留在大都会无聊的公寓间中。

不是说布鲁斯有多么的热衷于圣诞节聚会——然后在第二天早上发现，只有自己一个人在床上，面对着清清冷冷的天花板，然后走下楼，发现只有一个人在等着和自己一起装点这个过于巨大的庄园。事实上，他拒绝过的圣诞节去朋友家度假的邀约，大概比他婉拒女孩子一起出门，找个机会干上点什么，花天酒地一番的次数加在一起都要来得更多。他实在是不会想在圣诞节当天的早晨再经历这个：一个人光着脚走下楼，发现所有的人家——哪怕是烂透了的那种朋友的人家，都其乐融融地围坐在壁炉前，相互亲昵地在一起互相搭话。他们之间有着那种只有从小就生活在一起的家人才会存在的，天然的，不容插足的诡异气氛。而这种气氛往往只有在布鲁斯出现时才会像是突然被打扰了一样，让他们齐齐地停住了话头，一起将视线直直地投射过来。

他们全都会对韦恩未来的家主，这个商业上的航空母舰的掌门人十分友善，稍微会来事一点的父母还会对着他不停地嘘寒问暖。他们会想要让布鲁斯·韦恩在自己的家中感到宾至如归。

但是，有什么意思呢？

先不说他本来也不是想要和那些狐朋狗友们混在一起，每天都只是翻看着最新的游艇价目表，顺便评点到底哪家的芭蕾舞团短裙来得更高，就说当他和人一起趴在对方家里的地毯上下象棋的时候，那些时不时因为想起了什么而开始走神的，很明显，只有在家的人才会情不自禁露出的像是遐想一样的表情，也完全足够让布鲁斯感到自己烦躁异常。

他本来就不是很想和他们所有人凑在一块儿，如果不是布鲁斯需要一些朋友来装装样子，装点一下门面，他或许比现在要来得更加孤僻。他也不是很想要让一群根本不关心他的人可怜他，或者对他的遭遇嘘寒问暖。

所以，“不用了，”这么说着的布鲁斯对着进入中学后，每个过来问他是否要去自己家的朋友虚幻地微笑道。“我打算去夏威夷，那里的姑娘比哪里的都来得更好。”

而眼下，他拥有的却是一个他不用发愁自己到底又要跑去哪里才能甩掉那些烦人的邀请，还有无孔不入的媒体——明明只是他一个人去买趟冰淇淋，都可以在假期结束后回来看到“韦恩孤身现身度假群岛，形影单只圣诞节亦茕茕孑立”的娱乐报道的特殊假期。

他抓紧了超人制服上的衣物，与此同时，另一只手护着怀里放着两个人东西的巨大的旅行箱。由于眼下，他除了身下超人公主抱着他的两只臂膀以外毫无依靠，所以就算他已经在电视里见证过了无数次，超人航班的稳定还有零事故率的降落，他还是下意识地让揪着超人领子的手更加用力地揽紧了超人的脖子。

他这样被迫乖乖缩紧在超人怀里的动作——不管他愿不愿意，最终都还是害得超人开口低低地笑了起来。他仅仅是笑了一小声，而贴着他的胸膛的布鲁斯就感到了一阵来自胸腔的奇妙的嗡动。

那是只有当两个人紧密贴合时才会产生的极为奇妙的共鸣。不知怎的，当那种感觉就好像是一股暖流，在从他的胃里升起来时，有那么一会儿，布鲁斯竟然觉得，这甚至比他们两个真的在上床做爱还要来得更加地亲密无间。

“报道上可不是这么说。”他终于忍不住微微地嘟囔了起来。

“什么？”

“报道上可不是这么说。”他重复。“他们说，你飞起来的速度就像火箭。”

这害得超人再度地轻笑，当他这么做的时候，恰好有月光落在他英挺的眉宇间，于是那原本刀劈斧削，线条分明的容貌却因此变得愈发地柔和了起来。

“我不想让你才刚落地就吐在我妈妈门前的土地上。”他嘴上这么说，却也还是适当地加快了一点赶路的速度。平流层向前望去的视野称得上是一句完美的一望无际，而月光落在云朵上的样子，让那没有实感的云闪烁了起来，就好像是人迹罕至处的寂静的积雪。

布鲁斯又往超人的怀里钻了一些，冬天的风刮在他从毛绒绒的兜帽里露出来的脸颊上，让他多少还是有些冻得厉害。但是当超人询问他，他们是否需要降落到平流层之下，走更加安全的云下路线时，布鲁斯还是不耐烦地微微地摇了摇头。

“你看起来就像是一个在一望无际的乡村公路上开着兰博基尼却还遵守着每小时40公里限速的超级白痴。”他轻声嘟囔着，因为过于寒冷的空气而有些懒得张嘴。反正就算他只是倚在超人的怀里自言自语，只要超人愿意，他也可以听得见布鲁斯说出的每一句话。既然如此，布鲁斯就干脆放弃了他还有精力跟超人继续谈下去的伪装。

他还是有些不太舒服地又往超人的怀里钻了一点，就着本来空气便冷的借口，趁机掩饰住他对于像是这样紧紧被什么人搂抱着的奇怪的依恋感。他在迷恋着这样的肢体碰触，尤其是当他们接触的地方能够感觉到一种在寒冷中显得越发鲜明的暖意之时。

超人只是又放缓了一点速度，他将布鲁斯往上抱了一点。好方便他能够将缩起来的头贴在自己的下颚附近。他的这种贴心，不知道为什么让布鲁斯想起了每次出现在电视直播里，都会在降落的同时不停把他刚刚解救的不听话的小猫的屁股拼命往上推，免得正在因为迫降而焦躁不安乃至于来毁挣动——甚至一爪子挠向超人面部的小猫从自己手臂间掉下去的那些诡异的场景。“你到底救过多少只猫？”他嘟囔着。同时将搂着超人脖子的手抓得更紧。

“这可能取决于你是否会把反复援救同一只猫的行为记做多次。”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛。“真的会有猫那么蠢，被困到树上一次还会跑上去第二次吗？”

这让超人看着他，窃笑了起来。他窃笑的时候会显得眉毛弯弯，深邃的眼睛也会因此漾出几分温暖的笑意。“事实上，像是这样的猫可是很多呢，韦恩先生。”

有些猫，它们可能生来就不喜欢爬高，再或者，它们爬高，但是它们知道到那里就该停止，因为那是猫所能到达的高度上的极限。“真正被困在最高点下不来的猫实际上来来回回就总是那么几只。”

它们总是想要探索自己的极限，结果俗话说得好。常在河边走，哪能不湿鞋。

有那么一会儿，布鲁斯在思考，这个正在载着他飞的超人到底是不是私底下在心里偷偷内涵着他。但是，在他来得及想出这个问题的答案前，他就已经感觉到他和超人的身体一起向下缓速坠去。

“我们到了，韦恩先生。”他望着眼前那徐徐扩展开的广袤无垠的黑暗，在几秒光线的适应后，又看到了那些在黑暗中燃起的，明黄色与橙红色交织的漂亮的灯火。

堪萨斯不像哥谭，也不像是大都会，每一处的灯火全部都相隔甚远，大片大片在冬天休憩着的农田被埋藏在真正的雪堆之中。而当他们降落在一个小小的，大概只有两层半高的农户的屋前，从窗户里面洒落出来的光看起来孤独却又幸福。

他听到了一些人在里面轻轻走动的声音，而就在超人把他从怀里放了下来，取走了他刚刚还一直抱着的巨大旅行箱，他扶着超人的手臂，试图让有些发酸的双腿在地面上重新回归知觉时，那扇小小的门窗被人从他的身后打开。

一个满头白发的老妇人正站在房间的门口。

“……克拉克？”她看着他们，轻声呼唤说。

那是看起来颇为慈祥和善的一位老妇人，就算她意识到布鲁斯的脸和曾经在电视上循环播放过寻人启事的那个年轻人简直称得上一句一模一样，但是当布鲁斯坐在他的餐桌前拘谨地向她点头，就好像是小时候被带去参加任何一场他不是很想出席——但是毕竟是父母要求，所以他必须参加的家庭拜访那样，乖乖地坐在自己的座位上，礼貌地称赞面前的每一份餐点时，她还是没有流露出任何慈祥以外的多余的目光。不愧是不知道从哪里拣来了落到地球的小小超人，然后不动声色地将他抚养长大——哪怕是有一天超人突然从地上漂浮起来，眼睛里发射出可以烧着整栋屋子的热视线，也没有为此拨打911报警的母亲。低头开始喝汤的布鲁斯忍不住想。在所有他曾经见过的，因为布鲁斯的突然拜访而惊讶得手足无措的同龄人的父母中，她绝对是在这其中最沉得住气的那一个。

然而，即使是像是这样的妇人，在他们吃完饭后，布鲁斯决定礼貌而客气地——相对于他绝大多数时间的混球行为来说，实在是过于的富有礼貌，以至于阿尔弗雷德听到说不定能够为此感动的潸然泪下地——提出自己可以洗碗时，她也还是短促地微笑了一下。

“为什么不上楼看看今天晚上你可以休息的那个房间呢？我想，我有一段时间没有打扫过它了。”撒谎，早在他调查克拉克·肯特的一切的时候他就已经知道，肯特家从头到尾只有两个卧室房间。既然超人每个圣诞节都会返回家中，而他的母亲已经早有预料地为此准备了两个人的圣诞节大餐，没有理由认为她不会顺便打扫干净他儿子势必要就此睡下的卧室。但是，“你可以看看怎么收拾比较合适。”她用着一种从容，却不容易拒绝的语调跟布鲁斯说。

这基本上就是变相地宣布，她要同自己的儿子就布鲁斯的事情仔细谈谈，而在他们谈谈的过程中，她不希望布鲁斯坐在他们其中。

好吧。

他以前——还会接受别人的邀请并且会去朋友家赴约的时候，倒也不是说没有经历过这个。那些没有跟父母打招呼就会让布鲁斯来自己家玩的小孩——不管是不是布鲁斯只是来这里坐上几分钟就走——都会被父母偷偷叫到某些地方去背地里责骂。“你怎么不打一声招呼就把韦恩领到咱们家里面来？”听上去就好像是韦恩的存在本身便是一个不受欢迎的巨大病毒。

早年，哥谭其实一直都有着一种非常阴谋论的说法，认为韦恩夫妇的死并不是无意为之。“或许是因为他们动了什么人的蛋糕，然后就被人顺手干掉的呢？”从这个角度讲，年纪轻轻便已经可以继承亿万家业的布鲁斯看起来也是非常的危险而又可疑。就算这个不说，父母们的疑虑也永远都是比小孩子要来得更多的。“他要是在咱们这儿吃坏了什么或者碰到了什么可该怎么办？老天，我可承担不起为了这点小事纠缠不休的律师团。”

也有父母会鼓励他们的小孩和布鲁斯交往，大概是因为“这是一类对你未来极有好处的人际关系”。然而布鲁斯却说不清，他到底对哪种同学的父母更加的敬谢不敏。

反正他的朋友最后剩下的倒也全都都是后者——就算知道他们十个里十个全部都是为了未来能够让自己的企业跟韦恩家的牵线搭桥又有什么关系呢？布鲁斯反倒觉得，这种简单的利益关系比纯粹的人情要让他更加地安生并且舒适。

他不需要对他们为自己做的任何事感到感激或者愧疚，因为一切都不过是互惠互利的人际关系。

他开始向着二楼，克拉克·肯特的卧室缓步走去。而当他站在了卧室中，他环绕着这个小小的，到处都布贴了星空墙纸的窄窄的房间。

床铺看起来很软，衣柜和书柜堆放在角落，书桌的玻璃板下压着小小的克拉克获得的奖状以及一些滑稽到可笑的随手的涂鸦。

他对着那份歪歪扭扭的，看起来作者年龄最大也不会超过6岁的“我的理想”的作文微微地发了一会儿的呆。直到他的手指拂过桌面时，他觉得自己好像听到了一些微弱的传来的响动。这个房间的位置应该正是在厨房上方的某个地方。而意识到了这点的布鲁斯跪了下来。

他其实也并不是真的想要听超人的母亲到底跟他是怎么议论自己的，想也知道，这些不希望布鲁斯在场的背后的议论怎么着也不该会是什么特别好听的话。布鲁斯也从来都不会自我烦扰到需要去听这些糟糕透顶的烂话来假装他会进一步加重对于自己的自我谴责。一般来说，当他意识到人们在说自己的时候，他就会毫不在意地径直走开。

然而不知道为什么，当他意识到从这里的位置或许可以听到楼下的声音的时候，他还是趴在了地板上，将耳朵贴在了书桌下方的那一截地板上。

从地板下方传来的声音模模糊糊，听起来倒是特别的闷重。布鲁斯又抓了书桌上的一个锡制笔筒下来，垫上了地板，这样听着反倒比直接用耳朵贴着地板来的更加方便，也更加清晰。

玛莎·肯特的声音是第一个钻进布鲁斯的耳朵的。

“……我不想听你对我撒谎，所以，克拉克，告诉我……你是在和那个男孩一起睡觉吗？”

布鲁斯的思绪为此停顿了半秒。大概是因为这个问题的尖锐，他已经很少有机会听到这么直白到不近人情的问话。就连超人的回答，如今在布鲁斯的耳朵里也是迟迟疑疑的，一点都不像是之前他坦然面对着这个比他小上十几岁的布鲁斯。

“……也算是吧。”布鲁斯心想，这他妈到底又算是什么糟糕透顶的回答，他几乎可以隔着地板看到那个慈祥的老妇人在一瞬间拧起的眉头。“但是，事情并不是如你想的那般……”

“我只有几个很简单的问题，克拉克。”他听到了妇人深深的吸气声，他在想，在他看不见的地方，那位女士又是否无比疲倦地靠上了厨房的桌台。她一定是觉得很累了。“我知道我不该要求一个氪星人尊求人类的道德规范，但是不管怎么说……我想要知道，克拉克。那个孩子成年了吗？”

“……没有。”

“几岁了？”

“十七岁。”

是十七岁半，更准确地说，还有两个月不到就要满十八岁。布鲁斯在心里冷静地试图为克拉克修正——他是真的一点都不知道该怎么在这种时候向审讯自己的人争取最大限度的同情。

“你和他睡在一起。”这是句简单的陈述。

超人明显地陷入了一阵沉默，当他开口，那一瞬间，他似乎想要发出更多的一些噪音，然而最终，那句话真的出口时，他的声音是更加平静而沉重的，就好像他所发出的实际上是一句深深的叹息。

“是的。”他轻声说。“我是。”

房间里又接连响起了第二个人叹息的声音。不知道为什么，布鲁斯就是会觉得，他知道那个女人是如何用手指揉弄着自己的鼻梁，是如何筋疲力尽地瘫坐在厨房里那唯一一把的椅子之上的。

“克拉克。”她说。

“……嗯。”

“我不是说……如果他有一天成年了，这件事就可以了。这个孩子，他的年龄只有你的一半那么大。他才只有十七岁，老天，你还记得起你自己十七岁的时候是有多么的……多么的年轻吗？”或许她不该提起十七岁的这个时间点，或许，是在这个男人的十七岁，他曾经遇到过什么布鲁斯不知道的，但是却足够沉重到压弯了超人高昂着的头颅的被埋葬的往事。他和他的母亲一起畏缩着。“你才那么……那么年轻。我还记得从葬礼回来的路上，我看着你，看着你走在我的前面，你看起来是那么的高大，那么的健壮，甚至有些时候超过了你的父亲……但是那个晚上，你坐在那儿，我看着你的眼泪默默地从眼眶里流下来，然后我就知道，明明已经到了这样的岁数，你的内心里却仍旧只是一个迷惑的小孩。”

他也不过是一个小孩。玛莎深深地吸气道。就算他到了明年，他十八岁，他也不过是一个小孩。我知道法律上只要一个孩子超过了十六岁，他们在这方面就有了足够的自主权。我也知道皮特——你还记得他吗？他的侄子才十六岁就已经会去城里的酒吧和那些男人一起鬼混，但是，克拉克……

妈妈。他听到超人低声说。

……他只有你的年龄一半那么大。

他听到了两个人的沉默。两个人齐齐地陷入的一段可以让人的脖子重重地垂下的无法回避的沉默。而当他们一齐陷入沉默之中的时候，不知道为什么，有一个声音却像是突然钻了出来，在这片寂静的空间里小小地回荡。

像是这样的关系，它又到底说的是一句公平吗？

不，那一点也不公平。

布鲁斯趴在地板上，过了一小会儿。

他微微眨动着自己深褐色的，那双漂亮到了据说可以让人融化在里面的，橄榄一样的眼睛。

布鲁斯的睫毛很长，它总是忽闪忽闪的，于是那含情的眼睛有时看上去就像是深深的绿色，有时，却又像是微微地泛着水光的金黄。

他还是不明白为什么超人不肯把事实完全地讲出来。

又不是超人自愿说，他要同还没有成年的布鲁斯上床，也不是超人在终于知道他还没有成年后仍旧同意，布鲁斯纯粹可以称得上是无理取闹的胁迫和请求。

对于布鲁斯来说，对于世界上的绝大多数人来讲，他的行为都已经可以称得上是从最大限度上的无可指摘。没有人可以真的责怪他，因为他知道超人一直在非常克制地和他相处，他一直都在试图和布鲁斯分开，他放弃了自己的房间，选择去睡并不合适的沙发。他甚至从来没有真的干过什么在布鲁斯眼里是不合适的，配不上他超人身份的，不合理到了让人觉得他其实无比可恨的，糟糕透顶的举动。

然而他却还是坐在那里，任由玛莎一遍遍地叹息——虽然没有丝毫的责骂，那些叹息却仍旧像是鞭子一样打上了人的鼻尖，那种来自自己所深爱之人的无法遏制的失望落在了超人疲倦的身体上。

布鲁斯不明白，他无法明白。

“愿上帝保佑你，我可怜的误入了歧途的儿子。”他听到了一声更加沉重的抽噎，就好像有什么人掩住了自己的脸。“也愿上帝保佑他——是他吗？我在电视里看到了他的照片……”

克拉克大概是没有说话，但是他一定是在对着玛莎的目光轻轻点头。

有什么人在摇头，她的呼吸为此而变得纷乱了。“可怜，”她说，“才那么小，没有爸爸也没有妈妈，他迷恋你，那也算得上是一句理所当然，他想要有什么人能够真正的关心他，照顾他。当然，这可能也就是为什么他会尤其地迷恋你。可是小孩子的迷恋总是这样的，他们还分不清什么是对于他人恋情上的喜爱，什么是对于他人亲情上的依恋。但我本来以为你总是能够想清楚的……我可怜的儿子。”她又在叹息，如果不是没有听到与之相关的响动的话，布鲁斯一定会以为，肯特的母亲正在她的座位上轻声啜泣。

“我从来没有想过你会有一天跟任何人真正相爱，克拉克。因为你总是那么的特殊，你总是有那么多的秘密……不会有哪个人能够让你真正放心的接近，让你觉得即使对方同时知道了你身为氪星的那一半和人类的那一半也没有关系。啊，克拉克……我当然是没想过，你真的会和什么人真正相爱过的，可是，当你抱着他，像是超人一样降落在我的门口。我就知道事情已经无法挽回……”

我没有办法责怪你，我可怜的儿子，你一直活在这个世界上，却因为你的身份而生来孤独。但是我又没有办法不去责怪你，克拉克。玛莎低声地说，布鲁斯想要知道，她是否在用她的手轻轻抚过克拉克的脸，抚过克拉克苍白的面颊。

这让布鲁斯感觉到了一阵疲倦的心灰意懒。

虽然玛莎大概是不知道的——不管超人到底是出于怎样的一种骑士精神，才宁肯自己承担所有的罪名，也不愿意坦率地说出，布鲁斯在这其中到底扮演的是怎样不值得同情的胁迫的角色，然而布鲁斯自己却是知道，超人和他的关系到底有几分感情，又有几分，只是对于一个突然闯进了他家并因此不愿离去的青少年的竭力忍耐。而就是因为这样，所以此刻，他才突然觉得无聊，就连此刻跪在地上，听着超人和他母亲的谈话的行为，都让他感到了一阵微弱的无趣。

他有点不知道自己到底在这里是为了干嘛。而一旦这种念头出现，某种自己完全都只是在犯蠢的念头就根本连压都压不下去。他深吸了一口气，摇摇晃晃地甩动着自己将要麻木的双腿从地上重新爬起身，当他这么做的时候，却有一句微不可闻的低语轻轻地掠过他的耳畔。

那是超人在说。他在说：

“我对他怀有某种不可推卸的责任。”

那个时候，他听到了超人在楼下，在他的母亲面前，对着她，像是无比认真的，一字一顿地轻声回答。


	11. Chapter 11

咔哒。

他听到了窗户的开合。

就在几秒钟的时间之内，他便落入了一个温暖、平静的怀抱之中，那种感觉就好像是落在了人的心间，小火温过的酒一样熨贴而又令人感到无比愉快的阳光。而当他的头轻轻地向后靠去，触碰到那凸起的S盾形标志之时，他甚至能够感觉到自己的发梢是如何擦过那种奇异的氪星布料。甚至就连垂在了他的手边，在白色的床单上显得无比鲜明的大红色的披风，也是如此地温柔，缱绻在他身下的床上。

“我还以为你吓得不会回来了。”这么闭着眼睛，仰躺进了那个男人的怀里，过了许久，布鲁斯才终于懒洋洋地动起了他的嘴唇。他在那个男人的臂膀间进行了一次深深的呼吸，于是晚风掠过城市的轻盈气味便充盈在了布鲁斯的每一个细胞之间。他甚至能够感觉到在飞一样的快乐感，于是，当他睁开眼睛时，他那时而像是深绿，时而又像是黄金一样的眼睛，如今便漾起了琼浆玉液的美酒一样，灯火下宛如琥珀般盈盈的光辉。他看到了超人的眸子，就好像是反过来是他坠入了那深不可测，宛如泼了墨似的绵延数千里的夜空般极深的蓝眼。而那眼睛中透露出的某种东西，在那含着笑容的凝视里绽放出了某种温柔的光辉来。

“你一定要坚持像是这样地戏弄甚至是玩弄我吗？”

就连这样的问话，都好像是情人间的亲昵的调笑。就是这样的超人让布鲁斯情不自禁地咧开了嘴。就好像是过了这么久之后，他才终于有机会露出第一个，能够让他从心底表露出的，眉毛都弯了起来，眼睛也眯了起来的真心笑容。

“我等了你这么久。”他这么喃喃自语着，拽过了超人的领口，半强迫地将他拉近到了他们两人之间。而当他这么做的时候，他的另一只手，就像是爱怜着某种宝物似的，一寸一寸，任由指节掠过了超人的脸颊，下颌，那种感觉就好像是在欣赏着只属于他的特别的奇珍异宝。只有当手指蹭过超人的嘴唇时，这个仿佛被宠坏了一样的男人才突然一笑，暴露了一点坏心。

他故意让他的指节在超人的唇上陷了下去，虽然，在真的能够让它蹭入那潮湿温暖的口腔之前，超人就已经灵敏地用他的牙尖轻轻地叼住了它。那种感觉，就好像是温柔地咬起了幼崽的皮毛，叼着他们的颈子，然后转移到安全地带的成兽，就连那牙尖的触碰都灵巧地好像是某种戏弄似的含弄。

而就是这样的触觉，让布鲁斯忍不住咯咯地晴笑了起来。

他眯着眼睛，将手指斜斜地插入了超人整齐的头发，还有那仿佛还在散发着柔光的，温柔的鬓角间。当他这么做的时候，某种由衷的笑容漾了起来，落在他的眼底，就像是个深情中透着一点开心的，天真的小猫。

他有着一张和自己的年龄完全不相称的，年轻中透着一点纯粹的天真的，堪称无辜的，甚至可以微微嘟起嘴巴，仿佛是在卖乖一样，于是就连眼角都会一瞬间勾起了几分的笑意的俊脸。

而也就是这样的笑意，终于，也让超人柔和起了表情，就仿佛是瞪大了眼睛，用脸颊轻轻偎依着恋人的牡鹿般，柔情中透着些许虔诚地深深地凝望着他。

他确实非常地爱慕着他。

难道不是么？

他完全无法判断这个男人到底是否真正在爱慕着他。

当他背对着那个男人，睡在他还没有习惯，一切都是完全第一次地看见，以至于就连睡在他旁边的人都显得如此陌生的属于克拉克·肯特的房间之时。

这也确实是他第一次和这个男人一起同床共枕。不是因为性爱，也不是因为什么别的缘由。他们此刻，正互相背对着躺在一张本来应该只属于克拉克·肯特一人的柔软的双人床上。而在他闭起眼睛，蜷起身子的同时，他会感觉到，自己仿佛能够随着床垫轻微的颤动，感受到身边男人传来的，宛如羽毛落在提琴弦上一般，轻柔地绽放着的和缓的呼吸声。

他甚至从来没有和人分享过他的卧榻，一部分的原因，是布鲁斯·韦恩向来喜欢做完爱就跑，从来不喜欢同人在自己房间睡觉的怪癖，另一部分的原因，则是由于他唯一一个想要邀请和自己一起分享睡眠时间的男人在此之前一直坚持要睡着自己大都会公寓间的那张沙发。

就连这次的回家，他似乎也坚持想要睡在和布鲁斯所在的地方不是一个水平面的地板之上。老实说，当玛莎真的抱着另一床的被子走进房间，然后礼貌而又客气地将它铺在克拉克·肯特床铺的另一个侧边时，布鲁斯甚至还多看了在那个时候站在玛莎身后，无言地注视着这一切发生，却好像毫无阻止之意的男人几眼。

怎么，难道你是打算在这种时候投降说，虽然我是你的责任，但是你却完全不会反对和我同床共枕这件事了不成？

这其实完全是出于一种荒谬中透着点好笑的旁观感。当他看着那个男人，看着他竟然真的只是在一旁默不作声地看着，直到玛莎转过身，打开门，站在门外祝福他和克拉克“睡得安心”之时，他才微微走过来，弯起腰，抓住在床铺上打开的被子，准备直接在地板上打一个地铺——好像他就要顽强地用这种方式度过接下来整整两个礼拜的假期一样的神情之时，某种让他再也无法忍受下去了的感觉让他突然地出了声。

“……你一定要那么做吗？”背对着克拉克，坚持地让眼睛望着克拉克以外的东西的布鲁斯维持着他冷淡的声线，无比高傲地说。“就算你真的上来睡又会怎样？我又不会咬你。”

谁敢真的咬他呢，他们的道德模范，不管在什么时候看起来都是全然地无可指责的可恶的超人。

任何一只不知感恩的畜生，一条满怀着仇恨的巨蛇，当它真的爬到床上，然后一口咬中了克拉克·肯特的身体之时，崩落的都只有可能是它自己的尖牙。这简直就好像是戈德·史密斯写的那首《挽歌》中的一段——善良的人救下了一条可怜的狗，可是那狗竟然真的因此而深深地爱上了他。于是不管什么样的人接近，它都无比顽强地将那些人全部驱逐而走，终于有一天，再也无法忍受下去的恶狗便一口咬中了那令他如此痛苦却又幸福着的主人，却不成想那圣人的血液蒙主的祝福而已是剧毒，于是那狗害人不成反害己，一命呜呼之后，成就了主人乐善好施的美名。

布鲁斯第一次听到这个故事的时候，他的年纪还小，况且引用这个故事的主角蒙住了自己的面孔，于是就将这个看似平淡，细想，却又显得无比悲哀的故事讲述得冷淡而又从容。可是如今，当他回忆起了这个故事，再一看眼下的物是人非，于是百种滋味便齐齐地涌上了心头。

死的竟然是狗，死的当然是狗，当然，会死的永远都是那些不自量力，仅仅是因为主人乐意帮衬上些许，就自以为自己真的获得了对方的爱情的可怜的蠢狗。

狗是永远都成不了人的，就好像人也不该企及那永远像是圣人一样，光辉地照耀着每一个人类的伟大的超人。

布鲁斯当然知道自己是在犯蠢，他知道他不应该为了这样的事生气。对于绝大多数人来说，超人刚刚对着玛莎所说出的，“不容推却的负担”这样的话，便是宛如从糖罐中偷摸出的糖一样，是一种甜蜜的罪恶。他们一定会因为那高高在上，可望而不可及的超人终于承认了他，接受了他，将他们两个的命运紧紧相连的事实而大松一口气。这不就是你想要得到的吗？从一开始就站在了道德的最下风，本不该妄想自己能够获得如今这般的好处的布鲁斯冷笑地对着自己说。这难道不就是你最多所能妄想企及的么？

然而他的身体中，却有某个部分，为着超人而今说出的话发出了刺耳的不和谐音。

好哇。那个声音在这么说。既然你将我视作一个负担，一个你无法推却的重负，那么自然，你也就是不该对此再做任何抱怨的。这难道不该是对你和我两个都好吗？于是如今我就只是一个让你感到头痛的负担，就好比你于我也不过是一个可以玩弄的可悲对象。

他应该为此感觉到轻快的，他应该为此感觉到一阵令他难以言喻的快乐。那个向来试图自证自己不过是一个没有人性的畜生，自甘堕落的恶人的部分在间隔了许久之后，终于在此时重新苏醒，露出了一个残忍而又奸计得逞了般，愉快的笑容来。

然而事实上，他只是感觉到了一阵沮丧。

他还感觉到了愤怒，那种因为等待着超人出现而已经冷却了的，宛如渣滓一般，残留在他的体内的愤怒。

复仇应该是一道冷盘。

然而事到如今，那愤怒的余烬甚至连哪怕一点的复仇的火花都无法彻底地燃起。

布鲁斯只是感到了一阵微妙的失望。

虽然这个问题真的很蠢，但是，告诉我，克拉克。

他的那个部分只是冷静而又平静地复述说。

当你说我是你不容推卸的负担的时候。有没有过哪怕一秒，你有认真地想过。

你是否真的曾经试图喜欢过我？

“你是从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

这是一个恋爱中的人常常会发出的，无比愚蠢而又可笑着的问题。人们总是试图证明，他们跟他们，彼此之间，互相相爱，于是最为常见的问题，除了你是什么时间喜欢上我的，还有你是怎么喜欢上我的，你最喜欢我哪一点，你觉得你喜欢我会有多长。当然，还有，我是否可以相信你，直到天荒地老。

对于最后一个问题，布鲁斯倒是从来都没有真的担心过。他真的见证过想要获得超人的喜欢到底有多么的艰难，而从另一个角度讲，他也就因此知道了超人在这方面坚韧无比的天性。你似乎是没有办法强迫他喜欢上任何他不愿喜欢的人的，却也因此，外界也同样没有办法让他停止下来不去喜欢任何人。他的喜欢，他的感情，就好像他本人一样，是一种无比稳定的常量。而与此同时，反倒是那个最初促使他改变的，让他终于在某个瞬间，从冷淡和不爱跃进了喜欢与爱情的海洋的契机，才是真正值得让他们大肆地探讨一番的内容。

所以，他望着他，半眯起眼睛，笑眼弯弯地问了这样的问题。

而也就是这样的神态让原本正在有条不絮地亲吻着他，从额头到下颌，就好像是在进行着某种虔诚的仪式一样，从容不迫的超人抬起他深蓝色的眼睛来。

他平静地望了望他。

“你其实一直想要问我的就是这个问题，是不是？”有那么几秒，他似乎听到了超人被逗笑了的语调。无可奈何中却带着一种轻快的上扬。

这让正躺在他身下的布鲁斯眯起了一会儿眼睛，直到终于，同样绷不住了他忍不住轻轻地，无法控制地，就连眼睛都彻底弯起来的，低低地笑出了声来。

“我确实一直都想要问你这个。”他忍不住嬉闹着，却又在笑意渐渐褪去后，带着几分不容否认的严肃的，似笑而非笑地望着超人说。“但是谁让你才是我们中总喜欢逃避问题的那一个呢？”

你是我们中真正狡猾的那一个人。布鲁斯望着他的眼睛，终于，无比怜爱地拍打着他的脸侧地低声地对着他说。所以，有些时候我必须要问你。

你到底是什么时候觉得自己喜欢上我的呢，克拉克？

他和超人各自躺在属于自己的床铺的那一边。

甚至就连超人终于同意了，不作声地，就好像他微妙地理解并且接受了，布鲁斯不希望他一个人睡在地板上这件事本身，都让布鲁斯感觉到了一阵轻微的恼怒。

他感受到了恼怒，仅仅是因为那个男人再一次地转过了身。他那种仿佛是自欺欺人一样的，睡在布鲁斯身边，却偏偏要用后背对着他的行为。这发生的一切如今都让他感到了一种混杂着好笑感的荒谬的愤怒。

都已经跟我睡过了，在这种时候，还装作像是这样的不熟，有什么用处呢？

某个部分的他在这么伶牙俐齿地发问说。

不会——不会是因为超人真的会觉得，像是这样，装模作样地划清界限，却还是会收留他，甚至带他回自己家的行为会是真的有效的吧？

总不可能是因为他真的觉得自己问心无愧。

布鲁斯又想起了他们在那间大都会公寓中小小的接吻，他甚至又回想起来了超人是怎样残忍地戏弄了他——先是好像对一切都并不自愿，却偏偏要在布鲁斯被激怒，嘶声地要求他按他喜欢的方式来后，用那样布鲁斯并不想要的方式去温柔地对待他。

他仍旧记得那些落在他的身体上，他的额头上，好像永远都不会中断的亲吻还有爱抚。

他也仍旧还记得那些对于他的身体，对于他的灵魂，好像要永远留下痕迹的，不允许他逃跑的触碰。

他甚至还记得他们每一分每一秒，当超人将他的吻落在布鲁斯的身体和阴茎上时，那种连脚趾都蜷缩了起来的，好像是某种一直隐匿在黑暗中的东西被强行拉拽进阳光中的，吱吱尖叫着死去了一样，耻辱中却又无法抗拒住那种被人所爱的快乐的，令人的身体再也无法忘怀掉那种快乐的感觉。

那是一种仅仅是想起来就会觉得，身体仿佛成为了一个不会满足的空洞，就好像他生来就要被这样温柔的东西所填满的，令人变得懦弱，甚至是脆弱的东西。

事实上，在遇到超人以前，布鲁斯从不脆弱。他或许有各种各样行为上乃至道德上的严重问题，他或许存在着很多的瑕疵，他总是顽劣地对待着每一个敢于冲到他的面前，挑衅他，自以为了解他的愚蠢的东西。

然而布鲁斯从未脆弱。

他从不脆弱，他从不畏缩，直到在某一个时刻，当他抗拒着，推动者，恳求着，让超人能够放弃自己的想法，让超人能够更加仁慈地对待他之前。他那个时候确实地恳求了他，不管怎么说，如果按照某种男人一如既往的思路，他既然是恳求了他，那么之前他所说的那堆胡话，当然要当作一个小孩子的胡言乱语般不能做什么真话。然而，那个男人却坚持要说。

他们要按照他所喜欢的方式。

倘若他真的像是他对玛莎说的那样，只是出于一种纯粹的责任感而单纯地哀怜着他，那么在那个时候，他又有何等权利像是这样残忍地侵犯了布鲁斯的呢？倘若他们之间的关系就只有纯粹的责任，那么他自然就没有那样的权利抓起布鲁斯的意志，随即，便好像那是什么不值一提的东西般放在自己的脚下，随意地践踏。

那是旁人眼中可称为甜蜜的一种性爱，然而在布鲁斯眼中，这样的性却分明是全然冒犯的。那也是他人生第一次地，感觉到自己被迫与自己的某部分的命运彻底分离，有那么一段时间，他的某些牢不可分的信念却不幸完全地假以他人之手。

是超人从他的手中将那舵夺了去的，而如果他真的要假作“未成年人没有能力为他们的言行负责”，那么，当布鲁斯清晰地告诉他他不想要的时候，他也就应该明白布鲁斯不想要像是这样的温柔而立即地停止下来。然而超人最终却还是漠视了这个，就好像是他要对布鲁斯负有某种，远超一个成年人应该对未成年人负有的“责任”一般，残忍地对待了他。

他强迫布鲁斯接受了他所不想要的那种温柔，那种感觉，就好像是给一只从来没有任何守在篝火旁，静静地睡去的野狗套上了家养的项圈。他用着某种过于致命的，让人不可能拒绝的温柔俘获了他，给他上紧了他脖子上的独属于超人的那个项圈。而在这个过程中，他又给了布鲁斯足够多的温柔，甚至于说，是足够多让布鲁斯觉得，超人不是不可以亲近的柔和的信号。

而现在，当布鲁斯真的戴上了他的项圈，就好像忘记了他生来便要会咬人的，要让每个胆敢轻视他的人得到血淋淋的教训的，这样几乎是本能一样，他所不容退让的冰冷而又残酷的天性时，他却又退开了一步，宣布所有的行动都只是想要单纯地“救助”他。

那可不是什么从天而降的甜美的救助。

这是该死的驯养。当那只不慎落在他的天台上的鸟儿被精心地呵护照料时，它也被剪短了一些能让它飞出去，能让它无所畏惧的翅膀。

布鲁斯·韦恩，又不是生来就是这样的。从某种意义上，我们没有哪个人生来就是要命中注定地成为他必须会要成为的那一种人。每个人的人生都好像是一种柔软的橡皮泥，而生活和环境塑造了我们，它发掘了我们这些柔软的造物中所深藏的那一部分天性，然后用爱或者用恨，用呵护或者用责骂地修正了我们。

所以，十七岁的布鲁斯·韦恩所呈现出的样子，正是生活所希望他呈现的，某种全身是刺的，试图把每个人都扎退的残忍而又无情的样子。有些人可能会说，像是这样的布鲁斯显得很可怜，他们会喋喋不休地重复着他的乖僻以及孤僻。

但是对于布鲁斯来说，像是这样的事情无关紧要。

他用这样的方式谋求着某种平衡，平静地活着。这是生活给予他的，最适合他的那种生活方式。就好像当他面对阿尔弗雷德，当他面对瑞秋，当他面对那些该死的雪山上他永远都企及不到的形形色色的人。

他已经学会了接受他是吊在雪山中间的那一个，他无比冷漠而又顽固地维持着这种对任何人都没有好处——而对于他自己来说也更是折磨的一种残酷的生活方式。这是他自己选择的生活道路，也是他在他的生活中找到的，最为适合他的那种生活的方式。

而这个时候，却有某个人走下来，愚蠢地试图告诉着他说，他还可以重新变得柔软。

他为了戴上那个项圈而放弃了自己生命中相当残酷的某一个部分，而也就是为了这个项圈，他第一次在试图学会去真心地信赖，甚至是依靠着某个人。他学会了对于一个怀抱的温暖的依恋。

然而如今，他得到的回报却又是些什么？

一句冷淡的，事不关己的，“他是我某种不可推卸的责任”。

好事倒是全被超人一人给占去了。就好像道德的制高点站着的从头到尾也只有超人一个人。

布鲁斯又何尝不知道自己其实某种意义上，是在对于整件事完全的无理取闹着呢？他又何尝不知道，从一开始就占据了道德的最低点，某种意义上，不管发生什么，都无从责怪他人的自己只配接受任何超人想要给他的决定？他是那个先伤害了他人的人，那么既然如此，如果超人执意要对他报复，那么这报复也是他该得的。

可是超人却在这一切之前先给了他一个希望。

是他先决定要像是那样温柔地去抱我的。是他先决定要给布鲁斯一个希望，就好像一块布鲁斯永远都咬不到的，只能一路追在后面，可望而不可及的鲜肉。他甚至给了布鲁斯一个时间，一个虚幻的，好像是一旦跨过了他就自然而然有权利和超人平等地坐在一起，受到尊重的日期条件。

然而，就算布鲁斯真的跨过了，又会怎么样呢？超人难道真的就会忘了他脑子里的那些责任，难道他真的就会突然之间转变想法，把布鲁斯视作一个他可以去爱的成年男人？

那是第一次的，布鲁斯感觉到了自己的恨，满腔的愤恨，那是从他的身体涌出的，不讲道理的，甚至一旦溢出就已经全都凝固了的，堵塞在了他的心口的无法遏制的愤恨。他清晰地感觉到了超人伤害了他，当他拼命地吞咽着这不幸的命运塞给他的苦果的那个时刻，他感觉到了他被不公平地对待，同时被践踏地伤害到了。

他感觉到了痛苦，继已经冷却了的，好像再也不会燃起的愤怒之后升起的，让他的身体忍不住打颤，就好像他再也无法忍受了的，要将他淹没过了的痛苦。

人人都会诉说爱情的甜蜜，所有的故事，不是以一个人的死亡，便是以两个人的恋情收作结尾。没有人会相信，也没有人真的曾经告诉过他，去爱一个人所带来的苦痛，有些时候甚至是比不爱甚至是恨所来的更深。而在这其中，更糟糕的是，布鲁斯实际上还从来没有学会过如何真正的去爱一个人。他有着自己高高在上的自尊，他有着某种不容退让的身为一个韦恩的尊严。他当然可以把这些荣誉还有名望放在自己的手指上玩弄，而如果他乐意的话，如果是为了什么更加崇高的目的的话，那么他甚至可以把它们全部轻易地抛在脚下。

他从来不是一个真的会为了这件事而退缩的人，事实上，当他自己打量着它们的时候，在他的心中，它们的价值有些时候甚至还比不过一点能够引得布鲁斯觉得“那是正确的”的简单的小事。但是一切的前提都在于，是布鲁斯将它抛到自己脚底下的。

还从来没有人，从来没有人能够像是这样地对待过他。

他从某种地方捧出了甚至自己之前都不知道自己拥有的，他完全是出于信赖才会给予他的那种赤诚的真情。他在以一种小心谨慎的，一旦苗头不对就会掉头便跑的，野兽一样的仔细接近了他。

在那时，他哭泣着，战栗着，在他们第一次性爱的经历中，以一种丢盔卸甲般的脆弱恳求着超人让他能够在他的身旁，让他能够留在超人的生活里，什么都不去想地为他去做一条狗时，超人确实平静而又温和地拒绝了他。

他拒绝了他，然后，却又从另一个时间，残酷却又温柔地为他套上了他无法拽离的项圈。而在这其中，如今看来，最为好笑而又荒谬的一点，却是当他被套上项圈时，有那么一会儿，他是真的觉得，超人说不定其实是在喜欢着他。

他当然觉得超人是在喜欢着他，他与超人，至少在那个时候，他切实地感受到了某种希望，某种他其实是可以和超人坐在一个桌子前的，可以被他所爱的，渺茫却又像是稻草一样的希望。

他是真的奋不顾身地爱上了他，当超人拿着项圈走来，当超人将项圈套上他的脖子，当超人说他是一个很好的人的时候，他没有躲开，他温顺地追随着他，仅仅是因为他会觉得自己仍旧残有着某种只要他够努力就一定可以在最终实现的希望。

他从来没有妄想过，关于超人会全然地爱上他的这件事。但是，哪怕一丁点也好，韦恩家的男孩，布鲁斯人生中第一次如此卑微地试图抓住什么的，任由他的尊严被人夺去了的乞求说。哪怕只有一点也好。

你难道就没有过哪怕一个瞬间，以一种不那么冷酷无情的方式，稍稍地爱上过一点我么？

卑微的求爱者往往是这个世间最为温顺的奴隶，然而，当他们的希望却在他们的眼前被碾成灰烬时，所剩下的就只是无法控制的愤怒还有让人忍不住笑出了声来的扭曲的快意。

布鲁斯甚至已经无法再感觉到自己的愤怒了。

他抓着身下的被子，拉扯，直到它变成一个再也无法被承受的形状，抻拽，直到他明白如果他再不和那个男人说话，某种将要死去的哀痛便要彻底扼杀掉布鲁斯身体中的某个部分。

他终于转过了身子，望向了那个从刚刚开始，不管布鲁斯发出了什么声音，都依然沉默着的，就好像只有在这时他偏偏不在了的那个超人。

“你根本就没有睡着吧？”当他开口时，他的嗓音粗粝，刺耳，一点都不像是往常开口时，调子像是最柔软的天鹅绒一样的，柔软顺滑的布鲁斯·韦恩。“既然没睡着，为什么不说说话呢？”

我对我们关于二月份的约定觉得厌倦了。他冷着脸，睥着他，无比冷淡地说。为什么不来谈谈呢？我以为你会很高兴呢。

毕竟，对于你，你从这个无法推卸的责任之中，说不定很快就可以解脱了。

“你伤到了我。”当超人让手探进他的衬衣，用着一种过于用力，以至于当布鲁斯感觉到自己胸部的变形而忍不住，发出断断续续的，好像是仅仅如此就已经足以点燃起他的某部分的情感的，渴慕的哀吟的力道去爱抚着他的时候，那个仍然在坚持吻着他的，就好像要先把布鲁斯整个身体的欲望都调动起来，他才会感觉到某种满足地开始占有并且享用他的时候，他听到超人这么对着他低声诉说。“你那时说那种话，就好像你对于我来说只不过是一个全然的负担——你说的就好像不管是谁来找我，我都会这么陪伴对方地冷酷地待我。”

这让布鲁斯觉得一阵好笑了起来。虽然在跟人接吻的时候还能笑出来，这件事本身倒是很挑战布鲁斯的意志力，尤其当他能够感觉到那熟悉的陌生的，明明给予了布鲁斯他记忆中所有与之关联的快乐的，却又是如此之久未曾被触碰过的，那只宽厚的手掌时，所有他以为他忘记了的，还有他实际上记住了的，那些关于快感的联想以及身体的兴奋的火花全部都从他的皮肤上蹿了起来。他已经开始感觉到兴奋了，他的双腿开始不自觉地并拢，他的肩膀——绷紧，然后整个身体都出现了兴奋到了极点的的蜷缩。非常微妙的是因为早年的生活而在这些方面声名狼藉的布鲁斯，当他被给予快感时，他却是更习惯把身体缩起来，而不是大大方方地舒展开身体，接受这样的快乐的那一个。

他开始了一些轻微的呻吟，虽然，他仍旧断断续续地记住了超人对于此事的抱怨——他居然还觉得自己非常的委屈。“我冷酷地对待你。”他忍不住好笑地说。“我怎么冷酷地……嗯……对待你。”想要保持自己的专注是很勉强的，一定要说，这种感觉简直就好像是在一边自慰一边在开着时速两百码的蝙蝠车。当然，布鲁斯没有这么干过，但是倘若真这么干的话，他觉得那种精神上的刺激感和即使如此却还是不得不定住心神，宛如煎熬一样地让自己把意识稳定在一件事项上的艰辛感恐怕也不过如此。

他知道自己向来有一点点肾上腺素成瘾症，他喜欢那种走在钢丝上的摇摇欲坠的感觉，就好像他也喜欢超人。

他喜欢那种屈居人下，就好像臣服于那种可以轻易摧毁他的可怖力量的兴奋与刺激感，就好像他也同样喜欢挑衅和持续地戏弄他，直到某种愿望成真的兴奋感让他们两个身体迟来地撞击在了一起。

他又一次发出了一阵喑哑的呻吟，他已经太久没有享受过这个了，不要说超人，哪怕是他自己也不敢相信，他居然真的坚持了半年——仅仅是因为对于超人当年的某个约定的报复，而坚持要等到他27岁生日的这一天。

他甚至连样貌也有了一些大变。

原本少年时还带着一点微弱的青涩感的面孔变得线条流畅，棱角分明，然而与这不容错认的成熟感截然相反的，却是他眼睛里闪烁着的，更加天真，也更加甘甜的某种可称无辜的光辉。他甚至于比他之前的任何一个年龄都要更加地富有魅力了，不全是因为他终于长开了的身体，优雅有力，纤长紧实的富有着活力的肉体，更是因为他比什么时候都能够更加灵巧地运用起自己面容上的魅力。

他毫无疑问地知道自己是一个天真漂亮的别致美人，而当他需要的时候，他可以毫无忌惮地运用它来得到所有他想要得到的东西。

甚至当他微笑起来的时候，哪怕他只是想要礼貌性地进行一次微笑，他的眼睛也会柔和起来，于是整个人就绽放起了某种朦胧中透着点心醉神迷的笑意。

他总是喜欢盯着人的眼睛，跟十七岁的时候不同，他喜欢望着人的眼睛，既是一种全然的无辜，却又不容否认地在眼神交错的时刻和人漫不经心地调情。他是那种又英俊又含情的漂亮男人。而这么想来，倒也怪不得每次超人对上他的眼睛时，都会哑然失笑地微微摇头说：“你学坏的速度实在是让人有些叹为观止。”

“我还以为你会说我终于成熟了。”就在半年以前，终于因为一次绑架未遂案而被人从屋顶丢了下来，有幸时隔近十年地搂住了某个男人的脖子，洋洋得意地将头靠在对方的胸膛，甚至还不忘将胳膊又紧了紧，耀武扬威中却偏偏透露着某种甘美而又柔和的顺从的韦恩轻声地对着他说。“怎么，堂堂的超人也会因为人类的注视而忍不住怦然心动的吗？”

猜猜看我今天的内裤是哪种颜色。

就是这种问题，让超人忍不住再次摇起了头——装模作样，但确实是好笑到了极点地询问着他道：“你到底是从哪里学来的这种东西？”

“我还以为这是你喜欢的那种东西呢。”缓缓随着超人一起降落地上，故作天真——并且，完全没有打算松开他搂着超人脖子的手，跟其他任何一个正常的人类一样跳到地上，继而对着超人千恩万谢的韦恩继续望着他。“怎么，难道你喜欢的是另一种？倒也不是不行。”

来猜猜看我今天到底有没有穿内裤。他凑到超人的耳边说。

有那么一会儿，超人真的快笑出声了，如果不是他们还当着很多电视媒体的面的话，他是一定会发笑的。事实上，当他低下头，嘴角却悄悄地不动声色地翘起之时，布鲁斯就相当满意——并且确实有一点点心醉神迷地意识到，这个男人确实是在为了他而悄悄地绽放出了一个微不可察的微笑。

也不能说爱情里的事情算起来竟然是全然的苦痛。

苦尽甘来，苦尽甘来……

“你居然说我冷酷地对待你。”布鲁斯再次因为超人的触碰而惊叫了一声，他能够感觉到自己双腿之间，微微开合着的小穴。

虽然那里——早在超人到来之前，他的监控仪显示超人终于离开了《星球日报》，可能是为了进一步拖延回来的时间而临时跑去城市东部做了一个再度拯救了困在树顶的猫猫的超人时，他就已经以一种蝙蝠侠有备无患似的严谨进行了润滑并确保了一切都准备就绪。但是当那些液体真的从他的身体中被挤了出来的时候，他还是感觉到了一丝氤氲着羞耻的，作为恶作剧来说刚刚好的愉快。

是我们谁先冷酷地对待谁——谁先假作无知地回避对方的，我亲爱的超人先生？

“我不想听你。”布鲁斯说，“我不想听你跟我说这样的废话。关于我不是你的负担还有那些自欺欺人似的谎言。你也不用对我说我不是你的负担所以我不必对此负有任何的心理压力的这种话。”

他必须要这么同他讲，因为如果他不这样，那么很多话他就会觉得他再也没机会真的对着他说出来。当他说这话时，他抱着手，挺起了胸膛，假装自己并没有留意到超人那一刹那深色中带着些许落寞的沉静的眼神。

他感到厌倦了。

“我只是想知道你到底为什么愿意收留我，你到底为了什么才愿意忍受我。像是这样的问题应该不至于复杂到连大名鼎鼎的超人都觉得自己无法解答的吧？它很难回答吗？”

一定有一个原因，布鲁斯说，一定有一个你一定会决定收留我的原因。“而现在我就是想知道这个。”

这确实是布鲁斯的知情权力。别的不说，既然他已经成为了一个别人的责任，那么至少，身为责任本身的当事人，或许他倒是可以好好听听自己到底是怎么在自己都不知道的情况下成为了另一个人的责任的。

他还想听听这个男人是否真的爱他自己。虽然他早就已经知道，从一开始，这样的事情就注定不会承认。

他仍旧抱着手，冷冷地注视着坐在他的面前，撑起身子，看起来无比地疲倦，但是与此同时，却又微妙地带着几分，就好像他终于等到了这一天的憔悴的超人。

这让他比什么时候都更像一个人——不知道是不是因为这个房间，这个，天花板上的壁纸会有如宇宙中的星星一样，对着每个看向他们的人眨起眼睛来的极为特别的房间，这个仿佛是过去的克拉克·肯特从未离开过的，还没有成长为超人，只是个有点孤僻的小镇男孩会赤着脚，翻找着架子上已经卷皮了的CD或者录像带的来自过去的房间。

虽然当他看向他的时候，那个男人脸上的神情维持住了一种微妙的克制。它看上去疲惫，疲惫而又沉默。

“我对你负有某种责任。”当他开口时，他沉着的声音甚至听起来透着一点宛如在供述着某种他无法否认的东西的冷淡。“是因为你是由我的决定所诞生出的一个责任……”

曾经的超人，因为想要追寻自己故乡的踪迹，而离开了这个地球。

“那是十多年前发生的事情了，准确一点说，十二年前。我刚从大学毕业，进入《星球日报》，还同时做着开始受人瞩目的超人的工作的那段时间……”

现在想来，随随便便踏上自己的返乡之旅这件事确实是有一点过于的欠缺思量。在知道了氪星或许仍旧存在的消息后，年轻的超人毫不犹豫地选择马上离开——这完全是一种本能性的无法抗拒的冲动，对于已经一个人孤独了太久的超人来说，他是真的需要知道，在这茫茫的宇宙中，自己到底是不是命中注定的孤寂一人。

“……可是，我错了。”那是他第一次看到一个成年的男性，不是超人，而是成年的男子，他坐在那儿，用着一种无法否认的疲惫，还有仿佛是在认罪一样，低低地浅语道。

不是因为氪星从一开始就已经注定的不复存在，不是因为卡尔在寂寥无人的太空穿梭了接近两年，最终发现的，却仍然是连一块残骸都没有留下的宇宙废墟，也不是在那之后，他一个人静静地悬浮在宇宙中，就好像失去了时间的意识一样，随着太阳风四处飘荡，思考着自己失去了什么，又因为这渺茫的希望而放弃了什么的那一年。

终于决定接受自己的命运——理解了他的故乡，不是氪星，而是地球的克拉克选择返回了他的星球。然而当他再度落回到地面上，一如很多年前，他的飞船载着他第一次落在肯特夫妇面前的那样，睁开眼睛时。

“世界却把我抛下。”

任何一个有点常识的人都会知道，离开一个世界五年，不管这个人离开这个世界到底是为了做些什么。五年，都足以让他曾经的朋友、同事甚至是暗恋对象都再度向前迈开自己的步伐——先别说他们是否知道超人，或者克拉克·肯特是否会回来，他从一开始就选择了直接的不告而别。而不告而别本身所带来的苦痛是远大于其他所有的。

他一直到自己离开了地球的第四天，才想起来，自己应该除了飞行之外，还应当告诉一下身边的人，关于他到底去了哪里。

已经推进了四天的路程，再度返航，对于当时心怀希望的卡尔来说实在是有点难以接受。他试图做出一个简单的权衡，却又在权衡中花费了几天，在此过程中一直向前。终于，当他离开了太阳系的时候，他决定事已至此还是要继续前进，一个人踏上他所选择的茫茫路途。

所以，现在，他回来。

他的朋友或许还是他的朋友，但是他的世界却已经不再是他所熟悉的那个世界。就连他们从打字机更换成了电脑这样的更新换代都会让他忍不住地惊讶半天。而当那个长得和露易丝如此相像的小孩向着他一路小跑过来，呼哧呼哧的给自己喷着哮喘的喷雾，好奇地抬起眼望向他，并被露易丝——如此熟练，就好像是已经完成了千万次地抓起来，抱进怀里时。他知道自己终于还是被许多东西所静静抛下。

他确实被许多东西所抛下，正如他离开地球时所抛却的许多东西。这是一种他无法反对的公平。就好像当他重新披上披风，在这个世界缓慢巡游，当他像是过去一样对着世界伸出自己的援手时。

那些世界抬起眼睛来望向他，他们望向他，然后终于无法克制地向他发问，问出那句——你到底上哪去了的让人突然心生愧疚的问话时。

他感受到了一种对于自己五年前不告而别的行为报复似的，无比严峻的公平。

这是一种他无法抗拒的公平，他也没有办法为此心生不满。甚至于说，“就算再来一次……我也最终还是会选择离开。”

他没有办法放弃氪星仍旧存在着的渺茫希望。

就算那些科学家又证实说，又证明说先前的关于“氪星依旧存在”的假说是用无聊的臆想和缺乏证据的论断堆砌而成的，他又能怎样呢？

对于学者来说，这实际上只是一个在距离自己千百年外的地方到底是否应当存在着这么一样东西，然而对于卡尔来说，那却是他寄托着全部的希望的，让他知道自己并不是生来孤独的，那种与他的血脉相连的一点东西。

他确实是超人，一个听到人们的呼救声便会全力以赴，一个在众人眼中，宛若天神一样的男人。

但与此同时，他也仍旧只是一个懦弱的人。他有自己的畏缩，有自己的退让，有自己的私心。

当他点开那些无聊的猫猫图片，当他百无聊赖地打着哈欠，对着电视屏幕心不在焉地发着呆时，当他听到氪星存在的消息，一回过神，发现自己已经伫立在安静而又寂寥的宇宙间时。

他是确实有着一点属于他自己的私心的。

而私心所换来的结果也很是公平。

当那些人再次抬起头望向了他，再度用满怀希望的眼神望向了他，在这其中却仍然夹杂着某种轻微的，却不容错认的，小小的焦虑。

“如果有一天超人又要离开，他们到底应该怎样？”

被打碎了的东西即使被复原，那原本光洁的表面也不可能再一次地恢复如初。这就是超人选择自己的私心时就已经注定了的，他只能小心地维护，等待着它自己慢慢愈合的一颗苦果。

克拉克一直以为自己接受了这个。他很冷静，对于此也总是理智。虽然有些时候他会用着有些迷惑的眼睛望出窗外去，有些时候他会想起他的父亲，还有他似乎生来就要肩负的，被谆谆教诲过的他要守护着这个世界的那些话。

他在稳定地活着，从容地运行，直到有一天，有一个孩子站在了他的面前。

他从那个孩子孩子的眼中看到了他从无数的人眼中曾经看过的，一模一样的被打碎过的痕迹。当他甚至还没有说出自己的名字时，卡尔就已经从他裤兜的银行卡中看到了那个他所熟悉的名字。他当然知道，布鲁斯·韦恩，十年前失去了自己的父母，曾经在小巷子里一个人绝望哭泣过的孩子。

就好像是五年里，超人因为选择了自己的私心所没能挽救的那所有的一切的缩影。

只不过，人类的伤口还需要更多的时间愈合。

而那个孩子，在那一刻迷茫中透露出了脆弱，还有脆弱中蕴含着绝望着的眼睛。

他没有办法做到就这么走开，对着一声没有机会从喉咙里钻出的呼救见死不救。

“我觉得你也没有办法真的为了这件事情而责怪我。”微微探出了一点舌尖，用它轻轻舔舐着超人的手指，布鲁斯在迷醉中露出了自己那宛如招牌般，天真中透着一点仿佛连心魂都被勾走了一样，浅浅的，讨人喜欢的微笑。当他的裤子真的被褪下来时，他能够感觉到内裤是如何被扯离自己已经微微勃起了的阴茎，这让他轻轻呻吟了一声，与此同时，就好像是在炫耀一样，大摇大摆地用他的双腿勾住了超人紧致的腰。

他们仍然还在调情，如果说，把两个人在十年前爆发的争吵拿出来讨论勉强能够被算做是一种调情的话。

布鲁斯又想起了最近一个礼拜，超人对于在布鲁斯面前多留一秒都唯恐避之不及的神态。他还想起了超人是如何在今晚极尽所能地向后拖延着回到布鲁斯身边来，面对着他，和他好好谈谈的时间。这整件事加在一起都实在是有点过于的好笑了，以至于当超人真的俯身下来，两个人的鼻尖擦过对方的鼻尖时，他又一次让手抚住了对方如玉般的容颜。

“现在让我们看看到底又是谁在试图逃避问题了？嗯……还有，克拉克，别总在我要和你谈你不想回答的问题的时候就偷玩我的乳头。”布鲁斯哧哧轻笑了起来。“你不觉得自己这种行为很幼稚吗，超人先生？”

“所以，你救了我。”布鲁斯冷笑了一声，他现在的的确确是在冷笑了，因为他感觉到自己的愤怒，那愤怒的残骸与余烬之间，有一种宛如蛇类般的恶毒，从他的身体里微微地抬起了头。他注视着这个他曾经信任过的男人，他在面前暴露过的自我，比他过去十几年中暴露给所有的人加起来都要多的，那个被他小心地托付以希望的男人。

“你帮助了我。”布鲁斯说。“仅仅是因为你想要弥补你自己最后的错处，你帮助我就是因为你认为我是一个你过去的不负责任的行为的悲惨的受害者。”

这让原本将脸埋在手里的超人飞速地瞥了他一眼，虽然他看起来是这副样子，但是不得不说，当他做出这样的行动时，他的脸上仍旧饱含着某种不容错认成年者的威严。

“我没那么说。”

“它听起来就是那副样子。”布鲁斯看着他，打量着他，意识到自己到底是有多么的怨恨他。

他怨恨着即使如此，他仍旧在下意识地贪恋着克拉克的抚摸，想要接近他，凑近他，然后将自己塞进他的怀里，告诉他已经没事了，布鲁斯原谅他了，这样一种仿佛是对超人的爱与信任已经成为了某种根深蒂固的本能的事实。

他的精神中确实有某种部分接受了他，于是时至今日，哪怕是扯下那被赋予的项圈，已经被磨平了的棱角也不可能再像是过去那样生长出别无二致的血肉。他的精神，他的灵魂里有某个部分已经接纳下了他，于是不管布鲁斯自己愿不愿意，与超人相处的时间都会留有印记的，永久地存活在他身体的某个内里。

他会为了这件事而忍不住地恨他。

“所以，如果那个时候，站在那里的是随便什么的另一个男孩，让我想想——随便哪个富人家的小崽子，运用自己的钱财和诡计发现了你的秘密身份——你也一样会同那个男孩做爱。你会像是现在照顾我一样的照顾着对方，然后在这个过程中你始终温文尔雅——”

你只是想为自己过去的错误赎罪而已。布鲁斯听到自己冷笑着说。你根本就从来都没有真的看到过我，换句话说，我是人是狗，是男是女，哪怕是男孩还是成年人，对于你来说都完全的没有所谓。

就是这样的话，让克拉克·肯特完全地抬起头。

有那么一秒，他仿佛被激怒了。

有那么一会儿，当他看向他时，好像有某种东西要完全地从他的眼睛里扑将出来。

不。那个时候，那个男人看着他，几乎是在用眼神那样斩钉截铁地对着他说，我不能承认像是这样的鬼话。我也不会仅仅是因为你想这么想，就如此随便地退缩。我不能让你像是这样地扭曲我自己的意志。

然而，当他最终错了错嘴唇，只是盯着布鲁斯，过了半晌后，用着一种，和他的眼神截然相反的，绝望而又疲倦的方式轻轻地开口时，他看起来却是完全的无可奈何的。

“那个时候我遇到的是你，所以在万千人中你对于我有了特殊的意义——这样的回答难道对于你来说，还不够吗？”

那当然是不够的。

即使到了现在，当布鲁斯已经成为了一个成年人，当他已经不再是当年那个站在对方面前，绞着手指，满心愤恨，想要质问却甚至都不知道自己的表情是何种模样的男孩子。当布鲁斯想起来这件事，他也仍旧觉得，他可以理解——

但那是绝不足够的。

“你一定要在那种时候说像是那样的话吗？”他懒洋洋地趴伏在床上，一点点地舒展开了他宛如豹子一样，性感紧实，就好像是蕴藏着无穷无尽的机敏与力量的漂亮的身体。他的后背和肋下蕴藏着很多17岁时他所不具有的疤痕，然而与此同时，他的精神也为此饱含起了某种更加富足乃至于是从容镇定的独特魅力。他感觉到超人的手指，是如何轻巧地逗弄着他，一寸一寸，就好像是在玩弄着某种穴口一样，浅浅地侵犯入他。他柔软的后穴早就因为之前布鲁斯自己的放松而变得软软的，虽然当那种并非是出自他自己而因此显得格外分明的触碰出现在他的后穴中时，布鲁斯还是闭上眼，轻轻地闷哼了一声。

“我总不能在那个时候对你说有些东西是真实的。”从他的耳后俯了上来，一只手勒住了他的胸部，就是这样的禁锢，让布鲁斯的耳朵因而能更多地蹭到克拉的嘴唇时，布鲁斯发出了一声微弱的颤音。

他的身体确实比他以为的甚至要来得兴奋得更快。仅仅是这样被半强迫着仰起头的举动，就已经开始让他的阴茎不安地充血兴奋。他闻到了超人身上好闻的味道，多少次，当他用着那个拙劣的老式手机呼唤他，他从天而降，他就是会这样，带着晚风一样干净而又清爽的气味冷静而又坚决地侵入他。他的阴茎的前端为此抵在了身下柔软的被褥上，因为反复的剐蹭而变得更加地挺起。

当那个他等待了已久，那么久，久到了他都快要以为他已经忘记了那个东西在他身体里的感觉——但是又与此同时，无论如何也忘怀不了它是如何占有和标记他的，从那个夏天开始，直到冬天结束的短短几个月的触感出现在他大腿间形成的空隙之上时，被迫仰起了脖子，露出了喉结的布鲁斯大笑了一声。

他确实发出了一声大笑，就好像他的身体，已经开始为了将要发生的事情开始了绷紧的准备。他的肉体已经完全地准备好了，他几乎能够清晰地感受到，他的心跳是如何一点一点地从平稳有力的运行开始渐渐提档，他能够感受到自己身体中肌肉组织有条不絮地运行，他也能够感觉到，他所有的感官都提升到了一个敏锐到仿佛接下来要发生的不是一场性爱，而是爆发在两个人间的战争的过载阶段。

他甚至能够感受到那阴茎从他的身体上掠过时氤氲的热气，这让他腰部的某块肌肉微微地抖动了一下，直到超人将他的手指压在了那个上面。

“你还是在像那个时候一样地责怪我吗？”然后，他听到了他的情人从他的身后，用着一种谨慎中透露着小心，小心中却又有着几分总不该会是这样吧的小小的狡猾地询问着他说。

他确实在那一刹那陷入了一阵暴怒。尽管，超人试图说服他，当他从千万人中走出来，站在超人的面前的那个时候，他就不可能对于超人来说不具有意义。“重要的是你出现在了那个地方”，而这，连带着超人之前供诉的所有的一切，他对于自己终于还是因为自己的私心而打碎了什么的人类的愧疚，在布鲁斯的耳朵里听起来都是一样的尖锐而又刺耳。

其实从某个角度上，他知道这样说的超人时没有错的。

这个世界上就是有着很多的偶然，很多的不可思议。或许，有的世界，布鲁斯的父母双全，他是个幸福的小孩，自然，也就不会想到要自暴自弃地去招惹什么大都会的超人；或许，有的世界，布鲁斯和超人从来都没有在自己的时间和彼此遇见。超人可能确实发现氪星仍旧存在，就好像布鲁斯很有可能在超人回来之前就已经完成了自己一半以上的人生。指望所有的事情都是“那一定只能是你”，不管是对于人类还是超人来说，那都是不可实现的。

然而布鲁斯就是难以接受像是这样的话，就好像他也无法接受，超人所说的，他似乎只是单纯地想要救他。

“轮不到你来对我说像是这样的蠢话。”他几乎是提高了嗓子，不管那是否会吵醒楼下的玛莎——是否会让她对于他们两个的关系产生更多不妙的想法的，声嘶力竭地对着他说。“我也懒得做你那个什么圣父情怀的可怜的小羔羊。”

如果你，如果你真的一点都没有真正的喜欢过我的话。布鲁斯说，他瞪着他，咬牙切齿，却又偏偏满怀绝望的，以一种无法遏制的愤怒对着他大吼说，“那么为什么你又要在那种时候自以为是地去那样、那样温柔地对待我！如果你根本就不想要让我和你产生任何救助者和被救助者之间的关系，你又凭什么要用像是那样让人误会的方式去像是那样地碰我？！”

他听上去简直就像是个不知感恩的混蛋。如果不知感恩就能够涵盖他们之间所有的一切的话。

然而他仍旧在看着他，浑身颤抖，就好像是再也无法忍耐的，疯狂而又强烈的颤抖。

他仍旧在看着他，他等着他。

他希望超人能说出一些东西，能在最后说出一些东西，哪怕一点都好，就好像是那个时候，他站在超人的门口时，他希望超人能够说出一点东西，来真正的挽留他。

他看着克拉克·肯特的嘴唇翕动了几下。

有什么秘密像是就要从他的唇间钻了出来，可是偏偏，当他最终举起一只手，就像是要抓住那已经跳到了床下，因为愤怒而气到了浑身发抖着的男孩时，那最终应当被说出的话却像是一溜烟地，消失在了盘桓在他们之间冰冷的空气中。

“我仍旧没有办法原谅你。”

当他被翻了个身，再度和他的情人深蓝色的眼睛对上时，有那么一会儿，布鲁斯看着他的表情，就好像是在思考着，如果他这么说下去，超人到底是否会被他那一瞬间说出的话严重地刺伤。他望着他的表情，眨动着那如榛子般，时而像是美酒，时而又像是深绿般，总是有一半的瞳孔藏在睫毛的阴影下的美丽的眼睛。他终于还是说出了它。

我没有办法原谅你。当他的手反手抓着脑后的软枕，当超人的手指抓住他优雅而又紧致的手腕时，他低声地重复着，吹瞎了眼睛，错开了他们之间的视线。

这让超人微微地吸了口气，他望着他，小声地说。

“布鲁斯……”

“我打赌你其实直到今天也仍旧不知道你说的话到底伤害我在哪里。”

他看起来倒是并没有完全地说错。至少，当笑容有一半从超人的脸上消失，某种古怪的哀愁感再次笼上了他的面容时，有那么一会儿，布鲁斯感觉到自己被一种冲动，一种伸出手去，捧住他的脸，然后告诉他，他其实什么都没有做错，他确实不会因此而再次失去自己的冲动所俘获。但是更加坚硬而又冷淡的部分，藏在他的身体里，某种意义上说，让他最终固执得比什么都要坚定的成为了蝙蝠侠的部分却让他的手指依旧停在了原地。

布鲁斯收起了手。

他让他的手抱在了胸前，一个很小心的，相隔开了他们两个，但是与此同时，却又并没有明显到让他们的距离被拉开到明显的过于生疏的部分。如果超人愿意，他仍旧可以伸出手来，用他想要的方式去轻轻地触碰着他。

“我有过一些反思。”终于，超人还是低声地诉说。他的手仍旧撑在布鲁斯脸颊的一侧，只是歪歪侧脸，他们两个的身体就能紧密相贴。他几乎是能够感受到超人的身体散发出的那种柔和的温度，而就是这样的温度，让布鲁斯最终还是弯起了眼睛地等他。

在布鲁斯·韦恩不告而别的那些年中，卡尔其实也有过对于此一些更为认真地反思。他甚至还供认了“我在你不知道的时候有偷偷追踪过你的心跳，就好像是之前的那天晚上你突然和我吵架，你关上门跑了出去。”

虽然他没有真的做过什么像是阿尔弗雷德那样，当布鲁斯一个人跑去夜店撒欢时，他会坐在夜店外的车里沉默地等待过他的事，但是他终于还是承认了，“我在需要的时候会适当监听你的心跳，就只是确保它仍旧稳定地保持在那里，确保你一切都好。它很多时候听起来就很像是钟表那样纯粹的背景音。”

当钟表像是过去一样维持着稳定运行的时候，留在屋子里的人是不会觉得有什么不对地抬起头，然后奇怪着到底是什么东西让自己如此紧张地四下望开去的，但是一旦它出了非常巨大的差错，超人就可以知道有什么地方，有一个人正在需要着他。

这让布鲁斯嗤笑了。“我想这八九年你听到我心跳不对劲的频率应该有非常不少。”

确实。超人说。“但是不管怎么说我还是没有真的做过一些什么。如果你觉得我又在侵犯你的个人界限的话，那么我可以和你保证我没有真的越界。”

他一本正经地在那里看着布鲁斯，以至于，有那么一会儿，布鲁斯感到了一阵轻微的好笑。

如果他仍旧年轻，他是17岁的那个横冲直撞着，恼怒这所有的“他不过是一个小孩，所以他所说所做的一切，包括他认为他对你的喜欢都是算不得数”的行为的布鲁斯，那么他一定会为了超人此时此刻的供述而感到生气。甚至即使是现在，他也仍然能够感觉到自己的好笑之下，那种轻微的升起，但终究还是因为他已经习惯了而快要消散掉的怒气。

但是，“就算我告诉你不要，你也还是一样会做出这种事的，对吧，克拉克？”他还是忍不住把讽刺的话道出口说。

“……”这让那个惯来喜欢在这种自顾自地做事，顶多，只是在对方真的发现自己又偷偷侵犯了对方的个人隐私前就悄悄飞走了的糟糕的男人微微挑着眉毛的动了动眼睛。

“至少我可以保证你永远都不会真的发现。”

布鲁斯又笑了一声。

他有些时候想这就是为什么虽然克拉克也总是在自说自话地用自己的方式对待着布鲁斯，但是他永远都没有办法对着这样的超人真的生气。

他太诚实了，他坦承到了让人觉得好像就是这样地忍耐他也没有什么关系。他从来都不会对自己的行为进行任何的遮掩。再况且……

“我也不是能够主动决定不去听你的心跳声的。”他就像是只在努力讨得主人的理解——如今，反而他率先以或许用狗狗的供述方式会更容易取得谅解的天性里的狡猾——来像狗狗一样地用他的头轻轻地碰了碰布鲁斯的脸颊。

它就在那里，他听到超人说，你的心跳就在那里，就算我没有特意去听，但是在我不经意间地做着某些事的时候，我的心思也总有一部分会放在那里。

布鲁斯轻笑了一声，不打算再对此事进行任何的追究，事实上，他终于还是伸出一只手，抚了抚超人凑在他的身边，离得过近，以至于会让他觉得，不抚上去就好像是在拒绝对方一样，温暖的脸颊。

他真的可以很狡猾，虽然很多时候，他可能意识不到，当他这样放软了神情，就好像是在哀求一样，瞪着那纯粹的眼睛望着布鲁斯时，他到底有多么的让人觉得难以拒绝。他总是很擅长用这种仿佛他不能够理解某些人类思绪的方式轻而易举地取得布鲁斯的原谅。

你能够对一个氪星人期待些什么呢？哪怕你知道他确实是在人类之中被亲手养了起来。

但是总之，他还是听到克拉克将脸埋在他的手心里，用鼻梁轻轻地刮蹭着，然后低声地说。

在布鲁斯·韦恩离去的那段时间里，当超人一个人悬停在地球的轨道间，当他俯瞰着他脚下的世界，心不在焉地聆听着那道他知道只要他想要就可以追踪到，但最终，却也只是悬浮在原地，静静聆听着的那道声音的时候。

我想了很多。

超人说。

我想起了你，猜想着你在做什么，思考着你到底又是因为什么才会愤怒地离开了这个地方。

我确实是曾经思考过的。

“我用不着你像是这样，感觉自己好像很抱歉，以至于像是赎罪一样地对待我。”那个时候，那个一步步走到了门边，甩开了超人伸过来的手，愤怒的、不快的——失望的布鲁斯听到自己潜藏在黑暗中的声音，无比低声地重复着说。“用不着你大发慈悲地来关心我。”

他看着那个时候，平静地坐在床上，疲倦地看着他，仿佛只有映在他的脸上月光能够解答出他到底想着些什么的那个沉默的超人。

或许最让人生气的一件事莫过于是，即使是他像是这样的伤害了布鲁斯，像是这样地伤了他的心，让他觉得他从未有一天像是今天这样的痛苦而又愤怒之后，当那个男人抬起他的眼睛时，在布鲁斯的眼里，他依旧是极为英挺的。

那是一种即使在这种时候也会让人心软的，在那端正而舒展开的眉宇间，仿佛是温顺地抬起了眼睛，却因为对方的动作而感到了一阵受伤，迷惑却又沉静，仿佛是可以接受命运所给予他的一切考验的，鹿一样，纯粹而又顺从的神气。

真奇怪。明明受伤的是布鲁斯，被伤害的却也是布鲁斯。但是在那个时候，超人却可以用他沉默不语的神态让暴怒着的布鲁斯意识到，他同样也在受伤。

你为什么要用那样的眼睛看我。他想要呐喊，想要质问他说。你到底为什么要用那样的眼神，好像是面对着某种苦痛却终于还是垂下了眼睛，决定要坦然地接受着这一切的表情看我？

是因为我们之间，你才是那个从头到尾都在热心地帮助着别人，却最终被人反过来咬了一口的可怜的家伙吗？是因为我们之间，事实也是，我才是那个不停地无理取闹着，给人造成了很多的麻烦，以至于对方只有忍耐才能够解决问题糟糕透顶的青少年吗？

然而布鲁斯不想要面前的男人忍耐。他觉得这个时候的克拉克·肯特玩弄起那些他不应该知道的小花招来的感觉，当得上是一句真是卑鄙。

你用那样的眼睛看我，于是就让我知道你也在因此而感到受伤。当你受伤的时候，我的心也为此再度留下了一道伤痕累累的创口。

他倒是宁愿超人能够和他吵架，他们争吵，对着彼此仇恨地嘶吼，因为至少在这个时候，布鲁斯和他才是真正平起平坐的，能够算是彼此地位平等，能够彼此认同，故而能够彼此相爱的两个人。

然而他却只是看着他。

他的嘴唇翕动了几下，就好像是隔着水对着他吐出的几个无法用人类的语言发声的泡泡。

“就别再来缠着我了。”当布鲁斯退后几步，将门撞上时，他听到自己低不可闻的呓语说。“别再来纠缠我——倘若你真的觉得，你一定也不会超过了责任感的，哪怕有一丁点地是在喜欢着我的话。”

“我没有办法承认我是真的有那么一些时候是在以一种微妙的方式在爱着你。”超人说。当布鲁斯将他的手放在超人头上时，那种感觉，就好像是他在聆听着忏悔，自一头来自山林和溪水边的牡鹿。

我没有办法跟那时的你说出像是这样的话。他轻声说。因为倘若我说了有那么一些时候我确实是在爱你，那么对于你来说是绝对不会公平的。

我已经利用了我和你的相处，利用了你敏感不安的时候那么多。一个人可以在像是这样脆弱的时候如此轻易地喜欢上另一个人。然而如果我真的让你产生了，这样的事是好的，是可以被接受的错觉的话，那就太过分了。

可想而知，布鲁斯一定会爱他，如果那个时候超人告诉他他也曾经对他怀有某种跨越了责任感的私心的话，如果那个时候超人告诉他，他和他两个人，并不是全然没有可能的话。

布鲁斯是一定会爱上他了，事实上，当他们开始谈论起整个问题的时候，布鲁斯就已经在爱了。

“所以这就是为什么我绝对不能把它说出来的原因。”超人深吸着气，将他的脸深深地埋在布鲁斯的耳边。“于是这让你误以为我并不爱你，我对此感到很抱歉。”

“你那时从来没有真的相信过我，不是么？”看着天花板的布鲁斯，一下一下，用手指抚摸着他的爱人倚在自己肩膀上的头颅，那就像是一幅来自希腊的画一样，如此端庄的，依靠在布鲁斯的身侧微微地闭上了眼睛的“英雄”。

你不相信我可以为自己做出决定，不相信我可以为自己做主地真的爱你。你也不相信，就算我听你说了你心里所想的所有的一切，依旧能做出一个对自己负责任的选择。

“那不完全是因为我不相信你。”克拉克轻声说。“是因为即使我相信你，在当时的那个位置上，我也无法做到告诉你说……”

是真的，他有爱过他。

布鲁斯其实有想过一个非常类似的事实。

在他漫长的旅程里，在他一次一次地攀上山峦后放眼望去，思考着那个关于雪，还有山，还有所有的一切的宛如隐喻的梦境时。

他能够感受到某种站在雪山的峰顶，看着人一路地向自己跑来，却没有办法做出任何不负责任的鼓励，只能静静地俯下身去，等待着人们爬上那个雪峰的无比寂静的悲哀。

有那么一会儿，布鲁斯甚至觉得自己理解了。

那个像是阿尔卑斯山上的积雪一样的男人。那个生来似乎就要诞生在山顶上，并且终其一生，也要在山顶上守望着山脚下绵延数千里的大地的男人。

当布鲁斯烦恼着他到底要如何爬上那座山的时候，他又是否有过那么一些时候，像是一个凡人一样，想要从山顶上偷偷地溜下来呢。

他不可能真的离开那里，在他生在那里，长在那里，并且成为了像是那样的男人之后，然而当他倾过身，看向布鲁斯的时候，他或许确实感受到过，一种诚如玛莎所言的，希望着有什么人能够一攀而上的期盼还有寂寞。

他在想，超人他自己又是否真的在那时候知道，他确实有过那么一点爱他。

“我喜欢你就像巧克力一样，在我的身体下渐渐融化的，从坚硬变得柔软起来的，呻吟着的样子。”当克拉克将唇印上布鲁斯的额头时，他没有躲开。他重新感觉到了某种欲望，就好像是林涧的溪流般，从他的身体内部涌出来的欲望。“我喜欢你每次高潮时，痛苦着，忍耐着，就好像快要哭泣一般的样子。”

那是布鲁斯从来都没有想过的话，当他被超人按在床上，吻得更深的那个时候。他早就说过超人很狡猾，他总是很狡猾。

他总是在犯规，利用着那些能够一下子让布鲁斯头晕目眩起来的亲吻或是行为，轻而易举地让他渐渐沉溺在超人自己的节拍之中。

“有些时候你睡觉，你晚上会做噩梦。而当我走过去，抓住你的手时，你会在不经意间微微放缓自己的眉头。”

小小的布鲁斯，跌跌撞撞的，可能走出一步就要在地上先跌个两步的，横冲直撞的布鲁斯。

“你那天晚上对着我大声地喊叫，你说你讨厌这个地方，说自己无法理解到底为什么要去做很多你不想做的事，当你这么做的时候，你的眼睛里有某种东西让我在那个时间觉得自己被触动到。”

他真的开始了呻吟，大概是因为超人在违规的手法上如此地老练，也有可能是他太久没有感受过像是这样被人爱抚着，照顾着，就好像他是被爱着一样的触碰还有低吟。当他尽力将身体向后仰去，仅仅是因为他开始感觉到那些随着超人的触碰而聚集起来的快感太超过了的时候，他能够感觉到一个亲吻，然后有什么东西轻轻噬咬着他敏感突出的喉结。

他哭叫了起来。因为他是第一次被这么做。而当他开始分开双腿，让自己的胯部重新和超人的胯部彼此摩擦接触时，他发出了一些断断续续的，好似哭泣般的哀吟。

“当我第一次用我自己的方式去接触你时，我其实是在想，如果能够让你多感受到一些爱就好了，我其实是在想，你好像需要一些能够填满你的某个部分的必要的东西。然后，你在那里忍耐着，发出无法抑制的呻吟。”

当我觉得那一瞬间的你看起来真美的时候，我就知道有某些事我反而要更加地小心了。

布鲁斯不记得他们突然决定要按照超人的方式来的那一次到底是怎么做的了，因为此时，越来越多的触摸渐渐地覆盖了它，在时隔这么多年之后，他甚至依旧像是当年一样无法分清，到底是哪只手给他带来了如此强烈的快感。那些所有的成长还有准备似乎在这件事上都是毫无用处的。

当超人真的再度进入他时，他发出了一声无法遏制的泣音，他挣动的两条腿，就有如他的臂膀一样，死死地搂抱在超人的身上。他觉得自己好似正在经历一场淹没了自己口鼻的溺水，而与此同时，那种被什么东西所淹没的，模糊的幸福感却再度地俘获了他。

他因为这过载的感受而喊叫了起来。在他满身是汗，就连脸颊也都是晕开的红色地睁开眼睛，就好像是在求救一样，和超人交换着一次又一次的接吻时，他感觉到自己在亲吻的间隙所发出的，模糊不清的吵嚷。那阴茎在他身体里的感觉就好像是多少年前他第一次和超人见面时那样的满足，甚至还要比那时来得更多。

“我没有办法告诉那时的你我确实超过了一般意义上应该具有的喜欢的很爱你。你仍旧在为这件事而生我的气吗——布鲁斯？”

他唤着他的名字的样子，轻柔的就像是唱起了一首优美的歌。

他好像从来都没有在做爱时像是这样亲昵地叫过他，或者他曾经有过，但是在布鲁斯的记忆里，他从来都没有像是这样温柔而又缱绻地俯在他的耳边，低低地，用着一种宛如恳求似的方式轻轻地呼唤过他。

他为此呜咽了起来，与此同时，身体射出了他今晚第一次的精液。他的身体在不住地颤抖，当超人温暖的臂膀搂住他时，他贴着他的身体，在他的胸膛间轻微的颤抖。

他当然最后还是原谅了他。

虽然无法原谅这件事，但是，至少在他想起克拉克·肯特这个人时，他终于还是原谅了他。

就好像是布鲁斯在一步步地向着雪山的顶部爬去，当他抬起头的时候，他看到了在那之上，静静地俯瞰着一切的超人。

而当终于有一天，他回过头来的时候，他看到了同样在山脚下，时而徘徊，时而犹疑，但终有一天还是踏出了脚，于是在洁白的雪上留下了第一串脚印的克拉克·肯特。

布鲁斯不知道该如何面对自己面前的雪山。就好像克拉克·肯特也不知道该如何能够接近他，用着一种正确的方式将布鲁斯给完好地打开。

但是他们终究还是蹒跚地迈出了各自的步子，于是，终有一天，当他们在雪山顶上见面时，两个人颇为惊疑地看了一眼对方。

原来你也在。

当超人第一次降落在黑暗骑士的城市，当那个男人眨着有点迷惑的眼睛，询问起他的名字和来历时。

半年以前，那个将脸藏在了铅衬下的面具的男人露出了一个充满着自信，却又与此同时，饱含着某种善意的讥嘲的蜷曲的笑容。

摘下了面具的布鲁斯露出了他漂亮的就像是绿松石一样甜蜜而又温和着的笑脸。

有那么一会儿，该怎么说来着。

年轻的布鲁斯·韦恩感觉到自己拥有着一种难以言说的幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello你好我是枫叶！  
> 又到了长篇写完后的后记部分，该怎么说呢……其实情绪还是比较感慨的。因为，主要是……  
> ……其实我只是想写一个普通的中篇故事结果谁能想到写完定睛一看淦。  
> 我写了12万字啊靠！  
> 就，怎么说呢。  
> 很多情节因为是临时想着发现需要然后添加上去的，如今回头看看，整篇文的场景实际上都被局限在了克拉克的公寓和这附近，就会感觉如果最开始就决定要写个长篇，我一定会更有一些规划……  
> 总之我是绝对不会相信自己说的就写个三四万字的长篇绝对不要再爆字数的誓言了淦。并且在写这篇的时候因为心里一直挂念着超蝙另几个长篇坑所以多少也有点匆忙，写的时候少了很多的雕琢……  
> 不过总算是写完了，心里还是长出了一大口气。
> 
> 稍稍来说一点关于这篇文我自己的想法吧。  
> 其实最开始决定要写这个题材，完全是因为我嗑到了电影一部前期只有22岁半，沉默地拿上了手枪，去旁听乔尔听证会的二代蝙——现在我知道了那时蝙其实是22岁了，但是因为……因为贝尔蝙真的脸长得好嫩所以我第一眼完全以为他只有十八九岁的样子（  
> （事实上发现整个一部他都三十岁了我都战术后仰，什么，我还以为这是个只有二十五六岁的小甜心）  
> 因为，就是在那个地方，我看到了他。  
> 我看到了二代布鲁斯·韦恩身上的痛苦，不安，还有他所继承的责任和他自己本人的感情要将他生生撕裂开的绝望。  
> 其实整个一部的前期一直都回荡着一个主题，就是人要如何面对自己的愤怒，人要如何面对自己的恐惧。瑞秋给出的解决方案是你要跨过眼前的迷雾向罪魁祸首发起冲锋，而雷霄古则是让蝙沉湎于自己的愤怒，然后开展他个人的复仇。  
> 我们都知道他最后选择了什么，他选择成为了蝙，选择成为了蝙蝠侠。  
> 然而我无法忘怀的，却是那个沉默地坐在瑞秋旁边的副驾驶座上，低着头，说出“如果我就是想要他死呢”，“是吗，那我还是挺感谢他的”的布鲁斯。  
> 他在那个时候让我感觉到了强烈的……迷惘感。就好像有着某种不安，一种他自己也不知道自己想要干什么的不知所措的困惑。我们没有人知道布鲁斯到底，在那一天，如果法科齐没有先动手的话他会不会先行动手（虽然我还是认为不会，我相信他，我认为他是个很好的小孩子），但是在那一刻，他身上其实是充满着某种仿佛是在说着“帮帮我”的困顿的挣扎感。我觉得他其实需要和人谈谈，将他所有的痛苦还有困惑——不管是对于乔尔，对于法科齐，对于自己父母的死，还是对于自己未来人生要走的路，这所有的一切。我其实在那一刻都强烈地希望他可以有一个机会，能够跟任何人谈谈。  
> 他其实有着一种强烈的青少年感，尤其在正义感十足，甚至当他第一次，像是供述一样地拿出枪时，给了他两巴掌的瑞秋的对比下，我感受到了他的青少年感。那是一种仿佛所有的不安都不够重要的，不管他坚持说出什么，都是“别犯蠢了，像个成年人”一点，想法被漠视的时期，是哪怕他恨一个人恨的要死，拿出来的时候，也会被当作小孩子的中二一样，仿佛无法得到有效交流的时期。  
> 其实二代的蝙我一直觉得他有很孤独，跟二代的超不太相同，二代超他虽然也有种对于世界的冷眼旁观感，但是整体来说，他还是在人群中的。他没有融入，是因为他的秘密。  
> 而二代蝙却恰恰相反，他给了我一种，即使在他没有秘密的时候，他就已经无法融入他身边的世界，并且因此痛苦非常的感觉。  
> 我非常希望他能够坐下来，有个机会，和什么人谈谈。  
> 所以我构思了这篇故事。  
> 之所以选择年龄最后是17岁半，而不是成年的可以少打很多warning的18岁也是这样。  
> 我觉得那是只有在那个时期，一脚跨入了成年人的大门，一脚却还留在似乎完全无法真正理解自己的命运的青少年的时期，只有这样的年龄，才是最适合这篇文里的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
> 至于他和超在这篇文里的很多争论，我写了他们许许多多的争论，远超目前为止我写过的所有他们两个人之间的争吵还有争论。但是其实如果你问我，他们到底谁是对的，很多时候我可能会无法作答。  
> 因为在写这里面的某些东西的时候，我没有办法说出，我认为他们中哪一个是正确的。我只是感觉自己听到了布鲁斯的呐喊，他的没有发出过的满怀疑虑的尖叫之声，然后我也听到了超人对此的回答，至少在我自己的感觉里，我觉得我是他们之间争执的一个纯粹的旁观者。  
> 他们之间的争论不是一个谁对与谁错的争论，而是每个人都在坚持着自己的底线，于是在一个时期内注定不可调和的争论。既然不可调和，就只能暂时假借以时间。  
> 不过我承认我确实不想让超人成为将布鲁斯抱上雪山峰顶的那个人，我不想让他在布鲁斯成为蝙蝠侠这件事上干预的太多。因为就成为蝙蝠侠这件事，我觉得这是布鲁斯的骄傲，这是他为自己亲手挣得的荣誉。  
> 他是那种自己决定要成为蝙蝠侠，于是最终，他顽强地成为了蝙蝠侠的那一类人。超人在这个过程中，可能只是在他因为太过于执着而受伤，活着因为钻进了牛角尖而痛苦的时候为他提供一个可以休憩的场所。  
> 成为蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯自己选择的命运，我觉得这是他人生的道路，所以当然应该由他自己去走。
> 
> 那么，最后，让我来惯例地做出感谢。  
> 首先要感谢的，当然是一口气阅读到了这里的你。因为怎么说呢，这次的题材我知道非常地敏感，主题根本就是……剑走偏峰的那种类型，所以稍不留意就很容易变成惊天暴雷的糟糕文学，因此……虽然我在下笔的时候每一笔其实都是真情实感的，我写的东西都是我真挚相信的他们两个之间可能会发生的东西。但是我觉得凡是能点进来，看过warning，还继续往下读，忍受着我不大稳定的文笔的读者……  
> 不管是出于对我的信任还是对这篇故事的喜欢，都非常感谢！这其中尤其是那些因为喜欢这篇文而愿意留下一点爪印——不管是红心蓝手还是评论的读者，我都是完全的感激不尽……因为……  
> 其实这篇文在发布的前半程我的beta君跑去绝赞加班，所以我自己一个人写这个就有点像是“……这个东西没问题吗？有问题吗？虽然我觉得没问题但会不会问题大了去了只是我自己没有发现”的惶惑之中，就是那种……开车去个不太认识的地方结果自己都感到靠啊到底行不行啊的迷惑感。然后就是因为能够看到这些评论还有支持，所以才让我感觉到：不管怎么说还是有很多人期待着在看下去的，那么相信我自己，再往前走走看看吧。  
> 写这篇故事是完全的心惊胆战，所以能够一路走下来，离开不了诸位读者对我的支持。  
> 然后，还要感谢EC恋最帅，两位给我的文画了插图的画手，还有包括最初跟我说希望能够有个机会让她向我表示她对于这篇文的喜爱所以让我建了个群的onion君。该怎么说呢——在我的beta不在的期间，其实各位的热情真的对我来说意义颇丰。尤其是EC恋最帅，中途被我抓来细细盘问文章感想，我其实自己都不敢想象这是什么感受，有天早上被作者突然戳戳说诶有时间吗我有点地方不太确定我有没有完整地把故事传达到所以能不能咱们两个坐下来一起谈谈——这也太突然了吧但实际我真的用随缘私信这么干了（xxx  
> 啊真的很突然，谢谢你没有大惊失色还认真地回答了我很多的问题。  
> 以及最后，感谢我任劳任怨的beta君。虽然准确来说她并不能算是我的校对，而更像是在我提出“这么写出来的效果可以吗，有表达出我想要让它表达的情感吗”的时候给我一个“我觉得它可以”或者“我觉得它还很粗糙”的一位永远忠诚的读者与建议者。  
> 对于一个有时会突然味觉失灵的厨师来说，慕慕可能就是永远会第一个勇敢地试吃食品的顾客。  
> 真的谢谢你，虽然这篇故事前半程全程你都没来得及参与，但是正是因此，我才会觉得这个故事反倒更好地说明了你对我到底有多大程度上的意义。借用我……我写到五万字以为我要完结时随手写的后记来说，“不可否认我在每一次撰写更新的时候都会真情实感，但是直到今天我也不知道呈现效果到底是怎样——它到底是很糟，还是很好，或者说只是一般般的差强人意？所以我才觉得它最适合献给你。如果你读完以后发现哦天啊枫叶写得太烂了，远失她平时的水准，那么它正好说明了慕慕对我来说有多重要。而如果你读完以后发现枫叶这次写得也还行（我很怀疑这点，但不管怎么说，我尽力去做了），那么或许这说明了你曾经提出的一些建议对于我的帮助”。  
> 好像现在这段话有点不太适用了因为春节开始后慕终于又成为了我的beta君，最后两次更新几乎都是她再度参与过的。但是总之，我希望你能明白我的意思！  
> 因为它或许不是我写过的故事里最好的故事，但是却是最能说明在遇到你的前后我的写作变化的典型案例。我是一个追赶在自己的灵感后面，如井喷一样地写作却正因此反而会忽略掉很多内容以至于让它显得过于粗糙的莽撞的写作者。谢谢你让我能够变得耐心并且细心起来。毕竟——在真的向你不停的询问建议之前，我几乎不会认认真真地回头看自己写的东西并且试图改文呢。  
> 谢谢你能忍得了我——不管是我突然卡壳写不出文来时暴躁异常的脾气还是突然思考起情节然后开始自顾自地自言自语的谜一样的行为。  
> 也谢谢所有阅读到这里的人。
> 
> 我是枫叶，让我们下个故事再见。


End file.
